The First Horcrux
by Napoleon in Rags
Summary: Aubrey Knight meets Tom Riddle when she attends Hogwarts as an exchange student. Soon becoming the object of Riddle's desires, what happens when she falls under the Dark Lord's charm? Will she follow him in his path to evil? Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Letters

It was August 1st, 1944 and dull, grey sky hung over Wool's Orphanage just outside of London. Despite the weather, the barren yard surrounding the building was filled with the laughter and running footsteps of the children who resided there. One resident, a tall, dark haired and pale boy, had just returned to the orphanage, slammed through the heavy iron gates that surrounded the grounds, causing a loud and frightening bang. The boy walked fiercely along the stone covered path towards the front door as the other children scrambled to get out of his way, leaving abandoned toys in his path.

"Oh Tom!" a woman called as he entered the building, "I have something for you" and she hurried over towards him, dragging a small child by the arm in one hand, and a crisp envelope in the other.

"This just came for you this morning", she said, thrusting the letter towards him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cole" Tom replied curtly, snatching the envelope and proceeding up the steep flight of stairs that lay before him.

Within the privacy of his own room, Tom examined his letter, admiring the gold seal before he tore into it. His face remained emotionless as he read the contents:

_Dear Mr. Riddle, _

_It is with great pleasure with which we inform you that you have been accepted into the Intercontinental Schools of Magic Exchange Program! _

_This recently reinstated program is designed to not only allow young witches and wizards the opportunity to develop and master new magical skill, but to also foster intercontinental relationships and connections between sorcerers across the magical community. _

_Please send a prompt response by owl regarding your acceptance into the program, and the country in which you wish to pursue your studies (a full description of participating schools can be located on the following page). _

_Again, we wish you a heartfelt congratulations on your acceptance into the program, and wish you the best of luck in your new adventure! _

_Sincerly, _

_Soloma Spoonermore_

_Admissions Secretary for the Intercontinental Schools of Magic Exchange Program_

Tom snickered to himself as he neatly folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope. Although he was pleased, though not surprised, that he was selected for the program he knew that he would not be participating in it. Besides having little interest in transferring schools and developing "intercontinental relationships" with others, he really had only submitted his name for consideration to please Headmaster Dippet, who was constantly reminding him to seize every available educational opportunity. Pulling out a fresh piece of parchment to begin his reply, Tom knew that he could not afford to be away from Hogwarts during his seventh and final year at the school. This was especially true after his successes during his last two years, with the discovery of his notorious ancestor, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and the death of that mudblood girl, Myrtle. Tom was confident that this year, perhaps more than ever before, he needed to be at Hogwarts. While he doubted that there were many more secrets to be discovered in the walls of the ancient school, he knew that this year would be dedicated primarily to securing more loyal followers for his plans after graduation.

* * *

><p>Across the world, the same letter that Tom riddle had just received had now reached the residence of another young sorcerer. Aubrey Knight stared at the letter she clutched in her hands, a feeling of dread pouring down on her as she began to crack the golden seal. While she thought the exchange was certainly interesting, she was hesitant about the possibility of transferring to a new school so far away. Over the past five years she had grown fond of her small school, the Laurier Academy of Sorcery, which was situated on the eastern coast of Canada. She had grown comfortable there, making a close group of friends, charming professors and the close proximity it was to home. She often imagined what spending her entire sixth year of schooling would be like across the Atlantic Ocean, in a different school, with new people and in a seemingly entirely different world.<p>

"Bree?" a deep voice called from across the large room. "What are you doing?" it continued.

"Just reading a letter Dad" Aubrey hesitated for a moment, "I've been accepted into the exchange program." She gave him a weak smile as his eyes lit up and he walked towards her, arms outstretched.

"Oh, Bree...that's wonderful news!" her father gasped, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You'll be going to Hogwarts then?" he asked, seconds later.

"Possibly" she began, "I need to send a reply stating my school of choice, and then I suppose I'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, they'll be delighted to have you, I'm sure" her father beamed, releasing his daughter from his grasp. "After all, you are your mother's daughter" he said brightly, with a wink.

Aubrey's mother had been a student at Hogwarts, and from what she understood, a fairly good one. She had been a school Prefect and even made Head Girl during her final year. Aubrey's parents had met through the same exchange program that she herself had just been accepted to, when her mother transferred from Hogwarts to Laurier Academy for her sixth year. Ever since the program had been reinstated one year ago, Aubrey's father had been urging her to apply. As the program was only open to sixth and seventh years, this was Aubrey's first opportunity to study at her mother's former school.

"Your mother would be so pleased for you" her father said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm sure it would be a year for you that would make her most proud" he continued, smiling brightly.

Aubrey smiled slightly, remembering her deceased mother. She had passed away when Aubrey was only ten, just a short year before she began her schooling at Laurier. Aubrey could remember the stories her mother would tell her when she was a little girl, of how she and her father met. It was a whirlwind romance, Aubrey gathered, a true story of love at first sight. After a year together during her mother's exchange, the young lovers were forced to spend their final year of schooling an ocean apart. As soon as instruction was over however, and Aubrey's mum turned seventeen, she moved overseas to join Aubrey's father. Despite the distance and great time apart, her parents were more in love than ever, quickly marrying and beginning a new life together. Ever since she was little, Aubrey could remember her mother, a true romantic, priming her for her own future love story.

"You must take risks in life my darling" she would say to Aubrey, "take them no matter how unfamiliar they may seem, take them to explore a place different from your own...for you never know who you just might find there, and what great things will come with them."

It had been a difficult six years since her passing, and Aubrey and her father struggled to rebuild a life without her mother. Aubrey thought to herself, turning away from the anxious eyes of her father. Maybe this was an opportunity she needed to seize whole heartedly, if not only for the benefits of the program itself, but also as a means of fulfilling her mother's wish.

"Will you be going, Aubrey?" he father pressed, lines of concern gracing his forehead.

The young girl thought for a moment, sighing heavily. "I think I will" she finally answered, summoning a fresh piece of parchment to begin writing her reply.


	2. Arrival to Hogwarts

Exactly one month later, Aubrey found herself in the little village of Hogsmede. Having just arrived by portkey, she was admiring the quaintness of the dimly lit streets before noticing the massive stone castle that lay ahead in the horizon, gently perched on top of a large hill.

"Good evening, Miss" she heard a voice directed towards her. Lowering her gaze from the castle, she noticed a tall man coming towards her, emerging from a group of three other individuals. He had short, scruffy hair and wore a long coat that seemed to have leaves and twigs scattered throughout it.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She now noticed he had a little clipboard that floated gently along beside him as he walked.

"Um, Aubrey...Knight" she stammered, watching him catch the clipboard and vigorously cross something out on the captured parchment.

"Right, well it's pleasure to meet ya Miss Knight. I'm Ogg, gamekeeper for Hogwarts" he started, holding out a dirty hand. She shook it politely as he continued speaking, "We're just waiting on one more student and then we can head on up to the castle. Why don't you come over and meet the others."

Aubrey joined the group of three that had surrounded Ogg before she arrived. A handsome, dark skinned boy stepped forward first, his hand outstretched.

"How do you do?" he asked, smiling brightly while gently grasping Aubrey's hand. "I'm Garridan Smith, from the Egoli School of Spells and Enchantments...up here from South Africa."

"Pleasure" spoke Aubrey, returning his smile, "I'm Aubrey Knight, from Laurier Academy in Canada." The rest of the introductions continued smoothly while the group waited for the final student to arrive. Aubrey learned that the five students who would be transferring to Hogwarts this year all came from different wizarding schools across the globe. In addition to Garridan, there was a thin red haired boy, Alexander Smith, who had arrived from an academy in Australia. There was also Beval Krum, a tall and burly boy, who had arrived from the Durmstrang Institute. And finally, the last student to arrive was a beautiful blonde witch named Brigitte Broussard who had traveled, not to Aubrey's surprise, from Beauxbatons Academy.

"If you lot are ready then" Ogg's voice bellowed, "you can step aboard and we'll make our way up to the castle." He motioned to a grand, white carriage that seemed to have arrived out of nowhere. The students stepped aboard, but Aubrey took a quick moment to gaze at the pair of Thestrals that were towing the carriage. Her own academy had used the same horse like creatures as a method of transportation for students around the school grounds. Her thoughts quickly drifted to the memory of her first day at Laurier, when others thought her crazy after she made a comment on the strange creatures. It would be two years later, in her Care of Magical Creatures lesson, that Aubrey learned what the horses really were, and the conditions required in order to see them. Grinning slightly, her memory was interrupted by the sudden jolt of the carriage.

"Um...I guess I forgot to say this" Ogg said, rather bashfully, "but welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You all just sit back and relax, take in your surroundings" he bellowed over the loud noise of the carriage wheels. "We'll arrive at Hogwarts in no time."

In what seemed like a matter of minutes, the students were abandoning the carriages and following Ogg into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Each of them, especially Aubrey, had gaping mouths as they entered the ancient building, taking in the high, vacant ceilings, moving paintings and the many intricate, stone carvings.

"Just wait here a moment while I tell a professor you lot have arrived" said Ogg, as he scurried off down a dimly lit hallway. In front of the group rested a heavy set of wooden doors, from which came rounds of cheering and applause every thirty seconds or so. Aubrey continued to gaze at the massive entrance way when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Miss Knight, what a pleasure to see you again!" Aubrey turned around to find a tall, thin wizard in brightly coloured robes staring back at her. He had long auburn hair and matching beard, half moon spectacles and bright, twinkling blue eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore" Aubrey replied, stepping forward to shake his awaiting hand, "how are you?"

It had been six years since Aubrey had last seen Professor Dumbledore, however she knew that she would never be able to forget his eccentric appearance. The pair had met for the first time at her mother's funeral when Dumbledore, a favourite teacher of her mum's, had come to give his sympathies.

"Such a tragedy, the loss of a young life" Dumbledore had said to Aubrey and her father after the service. "She was such a clever witch...I much enjoyed having her as a pupil."

Aubrey knew the feeling was mutual, as her mother often raved about how brilliant Dumbledore was, and how she only hoped that Aubrey would one day have the chance to study with him as well.

"I was so glad that you were able to make it" the present Dumbledore said, engulfing Aubrey's hand with both of his. "How have you been? And your father, how is he?" he pressed on.

"He's well, thank you sir" Aubrey lied, releasing her hand from his. "We both are-"

But her words were interrupted as the great wooden doors before them swung open, revealing a crowded room full of students, all sitting neatly at four long tables.

"Excellent, excellent" spoke Dumbledore quietly. "Well there will be plenty of time for catch up, I am sure", he continued, his voice suddenly getting louder. "But as for right now, you five must be sorted into your new houses with which you will stay during your duration at Hogwarts."

"If you would please follow me" Dumbledore said, motioning into the great hall, "we shall begin."

And with that the five transfer students followed the professor single file into the great hall, with Brigitte Broussard following closely in Dumbledore's footsteps, and Aubrey falling into place at the end.


	3. The Sorting

Dumbledore led the five students into the hall, and that's when Tom Riddle first noticed her. The girl at the back of the line had long, mahogany coloured hair that seemed to warm her fair complexion. As she walked, it cascaded in natural waves down her back. Tom noticed that, unlike the others in front of her, her eyes did not wander or look afraid, but instead remained focused straight ahead. This instantly intrigued him, and he wondered what powers she must possess to be able to walk into a new school, his school, with such confidence. As the group passed the Slytherin table Tom noticed how her form fitted, black dress accentuated her curves nicely, and pitied the fact that she would soon have to change into the Hogwarts school uniform.

"Looks like we've got a couple of new ones, hey?" Abraxas Malfoy snickered to Tom. "Adds some nice variety...that dark haired one especially-"

"Is mine" Tom said coolly, interrupting Malfoy.

"Come again my Lord?" Malfoy protested, confused by his master's sudden interest in the opposite sex.

"I said she's mine, you can have the blonde one Abraxas... that's more your style anyway." Malfoy sighed, but did not press the issue any further. Tom smiled to himself, finding humour in how easy it had become to control others and their actions. A skill that he knew would be furthered once the headmaster announced his promotion to Head Boy.

Meanwhile, Aubrey and the four other students had, after what seemed like centuries, finally made it to the end of the great hall. She could feel the stares and hear the murmurs of whispers when the group first entered. She had decided right then it would be best to not address them, and instead kept her eyes focused on Garridan in front on her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" said a man in dark cloaks, descending the stairs leading to the Professors table. "For those of you who do not know, I am Armando Dippet, your Headmaster."

The group of five smiled nervously at him, some nodding their heads in acknowledgment.

"Now, as the first years have already been sorted into their houses, it is now your turn" he continued. "Once the hat has placed you into your house, you may join them for dinner at their respective table. Of course, I've already explained to the students the goal of the exchange program, so on behalf of everyone here tonight, I extend a warm welcome to our school" he smiled at each student approvingly, before heading back to his table. Dumbledore stepped forward, now holding an old hat and motioning to a stool beside him.

"Miss Broussard...if you would" he said. Before she knew it, all four of the others had been sorted, and it was now Aubrey's turn.

"Miss Knight" Dumbledore said, smiling down at her as she placed herself onto the stool.

"Well, well, well" the hat began, "I was wondering if Hogwarts was ever going to see you," it chuckled slightly. "So much like your mother you are" and then the hat paused "yet...different."

Aubrey sat motionless on the stool, feeling the hundreds of eyes focused on her. She tried not to look back at them, but instead focused her eyes to the back of the hall on the wooden doors, occasionally sneaking a peak upwards at the brim of the hat.

"Still..." the hat continued "I know you will do well in..."

Aubrey held her breath, hoping that she would be placed in the same silver and green coloured house her mother was.

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed, and Professor Dumbledore removed the hat off her head. Aubrey smiled as the Slytherin table erupted in applause and she made her way over. She slid into the bench between a shaggy haired boy and Garridan Smith, who had also been sorted into Slytherin moments before her.

"Glad to see a familiar face" he said, beaming at her.

"Definitely" she replied, returning his smile.

Headmaster Dippet once again descended the short set of stairs leading to the professors table and began to address the crowd.

"And now with the sorting complete, I trust that all of you will make our new students, as well as our visitors, feel at home" he began. "However, before we begin our magnificent feast, I wish to make one more quick announcement."

There was a collective groan across the great hall as students seemed anxious for the food to arrive, but Dippet only smiled. "This year I am most pleased to announce that Holly MacMillan, from Ravenclaw house, has been chosen for position of Head Girl! Stand up dear so everyone can see you!" Dippet insisted.

A pretty, red headed girl stood up from the middle of the Ravenclaw table and gave a little wave as the entire hall applauded.

"And, I'm as equally pleased to announce that Tom Riddle, from Slytherin house, has been named as this year's Head Boy!"

The entire Slytherin table erupted with a deafening display of cheers and applause, and Aubrey noticed a boy stand up at the other end of the table. He was dark haired and pale, with very sharp features, yet Aubrey could not help but stare at him. He was easily the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He didn't smile, but instead stood at the head of the table, nodding his head in acknowledgement of the applause. Aubrey noticed that he looked so calm, confident, and powerful...it was as if all these other students somehow looked up to him. He looked like a leader.

"Congratulations to you both" Dippet continued as Tom sat back down, "I am confident that each of you will provide a great service to this school...and now let the feast begin!"

With a flick of Dippet's wand dishes of food magically appeared on the table before them, and hungry students began digging into the various bowls and serving dishes, helping themselves. Aubrey tried to focus her attention on the other students around her, but could not stop stealing quick glances at the handsome boy at the end of the table. Though every time she tried to make eye contact with him he was turned away, she could have sworn that she felt his dark, piercing eyes staring at her throughout dinner.

"Where are you from, Aubrey?" a brown haired witch across from her asked.

"Laurier Academy" Aubrey replied back.

"Oooh" the witch began, "A friend of my cousin goes there...do you know George?" she asked.

"Um...I don't know", Aubrey replied, wondering what George in particular the witch had meant.

"You know George" she pressed on, "he's tall, shaggy hair...I forget his surname but I think it starts with a B...maybe an H or something?" her thoughts seemed to drift off and Aubrey just stared at her blankly.

"Ah, well" the witch carried on, "my name's Celinda by the way, I think we're roommates actually."

"Great" smiled Aubrey. She didn't really mind, for despite being a little thick, Celinda seemed friendly enough. The rest of the dinner continued smoothly, with various students asking Aubrey questions about what it was like back home, what courses she was going to be taking, and whether or not she was a pureblood. Once the feast was over, Headmaster Dippet made another quick announcement instructing prefects to lead their houses to the dormitories and reminding students that tomorrow's breakfast was where they could pick up their class schedule. Aubrey watched as the mass of students began to get up from their tables and head towards the great wooden doors when a long, slender hand reached between her and Garridan. She turned around to see a long haired blond boy with a sharp noise.

"Hello" he said coolly, "I'm Abraxas Malfoy, a prefect for Slytherin house."

"Aubrey Knight" she replied, grasping his cool hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, such as help navigating your way through the castle, don't hesitate to ask, it would be a pleasure to assist-"

"Malfoy" a deep, stern voice called, and to Aubrey's delight the handsome wizard was walking towards them. "Shouldn't you be escorting your house down to the dungeons?" he continued, a tone laced in his words.

"I was just making sure our newest guest was taken care of" Malfoy protested, taking a step closer towards Aubrey.

"I will ensure that she is" Tom replied, dismissing Malfoy with a stern nod, who lazily rejoined the other housemates.

"I apologize" Tom said, "he has difficulty obeying orders sometimes."

"It's fine" replied Aubrey, unaware that Tom was not referring to Malfoy neglecting his prefect duties.

"I'm Tom...Tom Riddle" he said, outstretching his hand.

"Right" replied Aubrey, pretending to have forgotten who he was and grabbing his hand "congratulations" she said nodding to his Head Boy badge.

"Very kind of you" he said politely, and there were a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, I'm Aubrey!" she replied bashfully, suddenly remembering she'd been shaking a stranger's hand, yet hadn't given him her name. "Aubrey Knight" she followed, more confidently.

Tom flashed a brief smile, "pleasure" he said softly.

Aubrey felt she could stare at that slight smile all day. It was so bright and jovial and for those brief seconds and completely changed his appearance; he looked happy and carefree. Of course he was still handsome, but less stoic and serious then when she observed him from across the table.

"Aubrey! There you are!" a loud voice cried from across the hall and Aubrey, startled, pulled her hand away from Tom's.

Celinda was walking briskly towards them. "I thought you had gotten lost!" she said, "thank goodness I found you!" Aubrey tried to hide her disappointment, though for a brief second she swore Tom didn't, catching him with a scowl.

"A true relief" Aubrey replied politely, as Celinda bounded forward towards the pair, linking her arm into Aubrey's.

"Thanks for looking after her, Tom" Celinda said merrily, starting to pull Aubrey away before she could say goodbye. They were only a few feet away from him when she heard his voice again.

"Miss Knight" spoke Tom, causing the girls to look over their shoulders. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Aubrey flashed a wide smile at him, and continued to be dragged along by Celinda. When they had exited the great hall, still arm in arm, Celinda let her mouth hang open and looked at Aubrey with big, wide eyes.

"Were you just speaking to Tom Riddle?" she asked, seemingly in amazement.

"It appears that way, yes" replied Aubrey somewhat sarcastically, still annoyed that Celinda had interrupted her time with the handsome wizard. Celinda continued to stare at her, mouth ajar.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Aubrey asked.

"It's Tom Riddle!" Celinda cried, "he's only the most handsome wizard in the entire school! He doesn't speak to anyone...unless you count Malfoy and those guys...but other than that, no one really."

"Well that can't be true" said Aubrey defiantly, preventing herself from getting excited about their brief encounter. "He must talk to people, I mean he's Head Boy...and the whole Slytherin table was practically worshiping him when the Headmaster made the announcement."

"True" said Celinda, as they made their way down the stone steps towards the dungeons, "but still...girls try to talk to Tom all the time, practically throw themselves at him, but he doesn't seem to have much interest."

Aubrey shrugged, passing off her encounter with Tom as an act of kindness by the Head Boy to a new student. She attempted to push him out of her thoughts and tried to recall the last corridors they had traveled down to get to their common room. She had been so absorbed in Celinda's description of Tom Riddle that she neglected to pay attention to where they were walking.

"Oh, by the way" Celinda said as they reached a bare stone wall deep in the dungeons, "the password is 'serpensortia.'" The stone wall moved slowly aside, creating an oval entrance way into the dimly lit room.

"The password changes all the time" Celinda continued, "but there's usually someone around to tell you when it does."

"Right...thanks" Aubrey replied, admiring the stone entrance before stepping for the first time into the Slytherin common room.


	4. New Roommates

Aubrey stepped into the low ceilinged Slytherin common room, looking around the vast, open space. For a dungeon the room had a grand appearance, with walls and staircases carved out of stone and a large marble fireplace near the centre of the room. Green coloured sofas and chairs sat scattered across the floor and large reading tables, with serpents carved in the legs, rested against the cool walls. The room was dimly lit, and a green tinged light cascaded in through tall windows on the far side wall. It was beautiful, Aubrey thought, classic and yet somehow cold. She smiled as she stepped further into the room, following Celinda.

"Nice isn't it?" Celinda said to Aubrey, "It looks kind of green because we're under the Black Lake" she finished, leading Aubrey further inside the green room.

Aubrey just nodded, now observing a group of first year girls heading up a stone staircase to the right of the room.

"Those lead to our dormitories" Celinda said, noticing Aubrey watch the stairs. "Usually there are four to a room, but in our case there will be five...since you're new" she said, starting up the steep staircase.

"Your stuff should already be up here" Celinda continued over her shoulder, as Aubrey followed behind, "so let's go see the others."

Aubrey followed Celinda through a doorway into a room at the top of the staircase. Inside she found five four poster beds positioned against the walls and, sure enough, her trunk and its contents waiting for her. Four other girls, who Aubrey hadn't noticed at dinner, stopped in mid motion and starred at her as she and Celinda entered the room.

"Everyone" Celinda bellowed, closing the dormitory door, "this is Aubrey Knight...she's the transfer student from Laurier Academy."

Aubrey smiled awkwardly as she felt the others size her up and she could feel their eyes studying her intensely. There were a few seconds of silence before a tall witch with long black hair stepped forward from the back of the room, her hand outstretched.

"I'm Elle Lacroix" she said as Aubrey shook her hand. "It's a good thing you made it into Slytherin" she smiled, "we'll make sure you have a good time while you're here."

Aubrey smiled and began to relax as the others introduced themselves. Aside from Celinda and Elle there was Anastasia Harrow, a pretty blonde witch and Gabrielle Vance, a tiny, red headed girl who wore a shiny Prefects badge on her right shoulder.

"Nice dress" Elle said as Aubrey headed over to her bed. "Is that your school uniform?" Elle questioned.

"Yes" Aubrey replied, flattered by the comment, "I didn't know what to wear..." she began trailing off.

"It's nice" Elle reassured it, "bit different from ours though" she said, pointing to her own long, heavy robes.

Aubrey grimaced and hauled her heavy trunk onto her bed to begin unpacking her things. The girls made small chatter before Anastasia got up from her bed and walked over towards her.

"So..." Anastasia began as she crossed the room, "are you a pureblood, Aubrey?"

"Of course!" cried out Celinda before Aubrey could respond, "she's in Slytherin, isn't she?" she said protectively, scowling at Anastasia.

Anastasia looked suspiciously at Aubrey, who only nodded silently, confirming she was indeed of pure blood.

"I was only wondering" said Anastasia defensively, returning to her bed to brush her long, golden hair.

"Ana is obsessed with lineage" chimed in Elle, "always concerned with other's blood purity...aren't you Ana?" she said teasingly.

"I'm not _obsessed_" Anastasia protested, "I just think that it's interesting to know."

"Of course," Elle said, unconvinced.

"Besides" Anastasia pressed on, "it's fact that pureblood witches and wizards are often brighter, stronger, and more powerful in magic-"

"Not to mention more inbred" Elle interrupted and the girls began to laugh, leaving Anastasia with a frown. Aubrey knew right then and there that she liked Elle. There was something about her confidence and upfront attitude that Aubrey admired.

"I'm just kidding Ana" Elle said, slinging her arm around her friend, "but really, there are so few families who don't have some muggle ancestry in them" she finished.

"Well, mine is one of them" said Anastasia, climbing into her bed and closing the curtains around her.

"Yes, we've all heard about the pure lineage of the Harrow's" Elle groaned, rolling her eyes and heading back over to her own bed.

"You lot should really go to bed, too" said a quiet voice beside Aubrey. Gabrielle was climbing under the covers, "you'll want to be ready for tomorrow" she finished, pulling in the curtains around her.

"Yeah, yeah" said Elle, sighing heavily "see you in the morning then."

It took Aubrey a long time before she finally fell asleep. She laid in bed replaying over her first few hours at Hogwarts, trying to make sense of the seemingly endless thoughts that cluttered her mind. She wondered what the Sorting Hat meant when it said that she was "so much like her mother...yet different?" She worried about her father, and wondered how he was doing during her first night away from home. Aubrey knew that her mother would be proud that she was placed in Slytherin house, and she wondered what opportunities, if any, Hogwarts might hold for her. Aubrey tried to remember all the different people she had met that night, noting that so far everyone seemed quite friendly especially Garridan, Celinda, and Elle. Although she didn't think it would be hard to form new friendships at Hogwarts, Aubrey still longed for her own friends back at Laurier, who were starting their sixth year without her. Finally, Aubrey allowed her mind to drift to the handsome Tom Riddle, as she wondered when she would see him again and what she could possibly say to the school's brilliant Head Boy. All these thoughts seemed to rush through her head at once, and before she realized it, Aubrey was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Aubrey heard a quiet voice say "it's time to get up, you've got to get going" it continued.<p>

Aubrey opened her eyes and found Elle standing next to her, "you don't want to be late for your first day now, do you?" she said, smiling.

Aubrey groaned and slid out of her warm covers onto the cold, stone floor. She couldn't remember falling asleep last night, and the morning seemed to have come too early.

"Your uniform is right there" said Elle, pointing to the pile of clothes on a chair beside Aubrey's bed. "And there's a bathroom right there...I'll wait for you to get ready, and then we'll head down for breakfast."

"Thanks" Aubrey replied, making her way towards to the bathroom.

When she was dressed, Aubrey could see what Elle had meant about Hogwarts and Laurier uniforms being very different. The Hogwarts uniform, consisting of a white shirt, house coloured tie, sweater, pleated skirt and knee high socks seemed so foreign to Aubrey. She exited the bathroom unsure of her appearance, and longing for her own black dress, to find Elle starring at herself in a mirror beside her bed.

"Honestly, I swear these uniforms get worse every year" said Elle, rolling up her skirt to make it shorter, "they're so...frumpy."

Aubrey tried to ignore her own skirt, which fell past her knees and lightly brushed against her socks, and made her way over to bed, fetching her book bag.

"Elle!" shrieked Gabrielle, entering to the room to grab a book, "that's not school uniform!"

"Really Gabby" Elle sighed, "you need to lighten up a little...it's a wonder the guys even recognize that we're girls in these things" she said, pulling at the dark, wool sweater.

"That's no reason to have your skirt so short!" retorted Gabrielle.

"Oh it's fine, just a bit of sass" said Elle reassuringly, "besides...Slytherin girls should show _some_ sass, don't you think Gab?"

Gabrielle frowned and exited the dormitory, shutting the door harder than necessary on her way out.

"She used to be fun you know" said Elle to Aubrey, who now walked over to the mirror. "She's gotten worse since she became a Prefect."

"Slytherin girls are supposed to have sass?" Aubrey asked, studying the modifications Elle had made to her uniform.

"Sure...we've got a sassy reputation to uphold" started Elle, "you know...like adding a bit of interest to things...keeping people guessing. That's what being a Slytherin is all about, really. Gabby just overreacts to anything that's not done by the book."

"Sassy Slytherin" Aubrey whispered, thinking about her mother who had probably had a hand in starting that revelation.

"I wish we could wear your dress" continued Elle, who finally seemed satisfied with her appearance, and went to grab her school bag.

"Me too" said Aubrey, turning away from the mirror.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" said Elle, grabbing her arm and heading down the stone staircase, "I'm starving!"

The girls headed out of the common room and up through the dungeons toward the great hall. Elle spoke the entire way, explaining more about life at Hogwarts to Aubrey.

"Today is going to be a crash course for you" said Elle, who had just finished explaining the changing staircases throughout the castle.

The girls finally reached the hall and took empty seats near the end of the Slytherin table. The hall was littered with students spread out across the other house tables, and chatter of classes and different professors echoed off the bare, stone walls. Aubrey glanced down the Slytherin table to see if Tom Riddle was at breakfast, but her unsuccessful search was interrupted when Anastasia joined the table.

"There you two are" she sighed, sliding into the bench beside Aubrey. "I got your class schedules...here's yours Aubrey" she said, passing Aubrey a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thank you" replied Aubrey, unrolling the paper and examining her class schedule. It read:

_ Aubrey Knight – Year Six – Class Schedule_

_**Rotation Day 1 **_

_History of Magic _

_Potions _

_Lunch _

_Break _

_Divination _

_Transfiguration _

_**Rotation Day 2 **_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts _

_Herbology _

_Lunch_

_Break_

_Free Period_

_Charms _

"We start on rotation day one, right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah" replied Elle, grabbing Aubrey's schedule to compare it to her own. "Seven classes...won't you have fun this year" she said sarcastically.

"Gabrielle is taking eight" Anastasia added.

"Yeah, well that's not a surprise now is it?" Elle responded, helping herself to more pumpkin juice. "At least most of our classes are together " she finished. Aubrey began to study the three schedules and found that Elle was right; Aubrey had each of her classes with at least one of her roommates.

"Come on" said Elle, setting down her glass and getting up from the table. "We have History of Magic first."

"How are the Professors?" Aubrey asked as the three girls made their way out of the grand hall, towards their classroom.

"Most of them are pretty good" started Elle, "Professor Binns, for History, is easily the worst."

"He's a ghost" piped up Anastasia, "and he can be _really_ dull."

"Definitely" Elle agreed, "it's a good thing we get him over with first thing."

"Why do you both keep taking the class if he's so awful?" Aubrey questioned.

"Because it's an easy grade" answered Elle calmly, as the girls entered a half filled classroom. Aubrey took a deep breath as she found a seat next to Elle near the back of the room, readying herself for her first class at Hogwarts.


	5. The First Day

History of Magic ended and the girls made their way to the dungeons for potions class.

"So was I right about Binns?" Elle asked Aubrey, smirking.

"Unfortunately" Aubrey replied.

"Professor Slughorn, for potions, is a lot better" said Celinda over her shoulder, walking ahead with Gabrielle.

The group of five were about to head down a staircase leading to the main level when a small girl with a red and gold tie bumped into Anastasia.

"Watch it, Harrow" she said rudely, while a bunch of other students wearing the same red and gold tie around her burst into laughter.

"Awe, cheer up Edgecombe , I'm sure your father will get a promotion one day" Anastasia retorted, and the Gryffindor girl stalked away.

"That's Lydia Edgecombe, her and Ana's father work together at the Ministry of Magic" Elle said, noticing Aubrey's confusion over the confrontation.

"My father was just promoted to a job that Edgecombe wanted" confirmed Anastasia, "and apparently Lydia is bitter about it."

"She is _such_ a Gryffindor" continued Anastasia.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"You see Aubrey" Elle said, linking arms with her and lowering her voice. "Each house has its little...ticks about it, little things that really define certain members."

Aubrey gave her a puzzled look.

"Take Slytherin, for example" she continued, "we're cunning, ambitious...and probably, if I do say so myself, the most interesting house"

"Kind of mysterious like" added Anastasia seriously.

"Right" continued Elle, smirking as though she was aware of her own prejudiced opinion on the different houses. Aubrey smiled back and continued to walk between Elle and Anastasia.

"But seriously" Elle now had a more serious tone, "the Hufflepuffs...well they claim to be all loyal and hardworking" she paused, "and they are sweet, but also pretty soft."

"The Ravenclaws are super smart" chimed in Anastasia again.

"That's right" agreed Elle, "and then there's the Gryffindors...the brave and noble Gryffindors" she finished with a tone, and Anastasia snickered.

"What's wrong with them?" Aubrey asked.

"They're just a little high on themselves...even more than Slytherins!" Elle said defensively, "and Slytherin and Gryffindor have always been enemies."

"There's a lot of competition" Anastasia added further.

The girls headed down a corridor leading further into the dungeons and Aubrey smiled. Though she knew Elle's account of the different houses was certainly biased, she couldn't help but be pleased that she was in the "interesting" and "mysterious" house. She had a sudden urge to live up to this expectation, the same way she believed her mother had.

"I'll meet you guys down at lunch" Anastasia said as she broke away from Aubrey and headed toward to the direction of the common room.

"She's not taking potions?" Aubrey asked, once Anastasia was out of earshot.

"No" replied Elle. "She won't admit it, but I'm pretty sure she didn't pass her O.W.L."

The girls followed Celinda and Gabrielle into the dungeon room to begin their potions lesson.

* * *

><p>"You did amazing!" Aubrey exclaimed to Elle once class was over and they began their way to the great hall for lunch. "Your ageing potion was perfect!"<p>

"Thanks" said Elle, beaming. "I've always had a thing for potions...did you enjoy the class?" she asked.

"Honestly...not really" answered Aubrey, and Elle laughed. "I've never really enjoyed potions... but somehow I've always managed to pass."

"Cheating?" asked Elle sarcastically.

"I may start having to if you keep showing off like that" retorted Aubrey, smiling.

"Aubrey!" a voice called, interrupting the girl's laughter. "How did you like Slughorn?" Celinda asked, suddenly catching up to them, with Gabrielle in tow.

"He was certainly a lot better than Professor Binns, that's for sure" Aubrey replied.

"Yeah...um, can I speak to you for a second?" Celinda asked, just as they approached the doors to the dining hall.

"Sure" Aubrey replied, and Elle and Gabrielle continued into the hall.

"I just wanted to say" she started, "that I'm sorry for answering for you last night."

Aubrey stared at Celinda blankly, trying to recall what she was talking about.

"Last night" Celinda pressed on, "when Anastasia asked if you were a pureblood...I just sort of jumped in."

"Oh! That's alright Celinda!" exclaimed Aubrey, who had already forgotten about the event, "it's not a problem."

"Okay" said Celinda quietly, "it's just that Anastasia's really into this blood purity thing."

Aubrey nodded.

"And Gabby...well she's seeing this muggle born boy from Ravenclaw, and Anastasia just won't let up about it."

Aubrey frowned, suddenly feeling a tinge of sympathy for the red haired Prefect.

"She's my best friend" continued Celinda, "and I know how much it bothers her...I just didn't want Anastasia to have someone new to question too."

Aubrey smiled, touched that the witch she had thought was so thick also had a heart of gold.

"That's really sweet of you Celinda" Aubrey said, "and I appreciate it, so don't worry about it."

Celinda nodded and the two made their way into the great hall, taking a seat near the end of the Slytherin table. Aubrey noticed Tom Riddle right away, he was near the middle of the long table surrounded by a small group of other Slytherin boys, one of which Aubrey recognized as Abraxas Malfoy, the Prefect she met on her first night.

"What are you staring at Aubrey?" Anastasia asked, looking up from her pudding.

"Nothing" Aubrey answered quickly.

"Liar" Elle said, rising from her own seat to glance down the table.

"Hey Aubrey" a cool voice came from behind her, "how are you managing?" it continued.

Aubrey turned around to see Garridan Smith standing behind her, smiling brightly.

"Oh, hi Garridan" she said, "It's alright, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good so far," he replied, "Hogwarts sure is different from my school though."

"Mine too" Aubrey smiled sympathetically.

"Smith!" a loud voice from across the hall echoed. One of the boys that surrounded Tom Riddle was motioning him to come join him.

"People do seem to be friendly here though" Garridan said, smiling. "But, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you" Aubrey replied.

"We are friendly here, aren't we" smiled Elle, her eyes looking up innocently, revelling in Garridan's compliment.

"Friend of yours?" Anastasia interjected.

"Um...kind of, I suppose" Aubrey answered truthfully. "His name's Garridan Smith, he's an exchange student here-"

"Is he a pureblood?" asked Anastasia, interrupting.

"I'm not sure" Aubrey replied.

"Hmm" mumbled Anastasia as she got up from their end of the table and headed towards the group of boys Garridan had just joined.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far, Aubrey?" Gabrielle asked from across the table, just as Aubrey began to eat.

* * *

><p>When lunch was over Aubrey agreed to meet Celinda at the grand staircase to head to Divination after the break. For the next hour, Aubrey joined Elle outside where they sat on a grassy hill overlooking the Black Lake.<p>

"So" started Elle as they sat down, "how are you like Hogwarts?" she asked, teasingly.

"Ugh" sighed Aubrey, "I know it's a nice gesture, but if one more person asks me that..." and her voice began to trail off in frustration, leaving Elle laughing. During their break, Aubrey told Elle more about her home and Laurier Academy, why she enrolled in the exchange program, and how her mother was once in Slytherin as well.

"What!?" Elle had exclaimed when Aubrey revealed her mum's past. "You never told me your mother went to Hogwarts..._and_ was a Slytherin!"

"I guess it just never came up" replied Aubrey.

"Well" Elle continued, "that's excellent then...my parents were in Slytherin too, so it looks like we have both got reasons to represent the house and make them proud, hey?"

Aubrey agreed and girls continued their conversation, with Elle telling Aubrey more about herself, her family and her years at Hogwarts. The hour passed more quickly than Aubrey realized, and the girls were soon walking back up to the castle.

"So I'll see you in Transfiguration then" said Elle.

"Right, with Professor Dumbledore" replied Aubrey.

"Yeah..." said Elle, shooting her a confused and puzzled look.

"He knew my mother" said Aubrey, answering Elle's unasked question. "He um..." she paused for a moment, "he came to her funeral...so that's how I know him."

"Aww, Bree" Elle said, putting her arm around Aubrey. "I'm sorry...but you know she'd be pleased that you're here now though."

"I hope so" replied Aubrey, smiling.

"You don't mind if I call you 'Bree', do you?" Elle asked, changing subjects.

"Not at all! It's my nickname back home" Aubrey responded as they reached the great wooden doors, leading back into the castle.

"Hey," Elle said, just as they stepped into the entrance hall, "do you want to hang out with Ana and I tonight? We usually get together and gossip...you know, girl stuff."

"Yeah" Aubrey said enthusiastically. "That sounds like fun" she finished before heading over to the staircase to meet Celinda for class.

Despite having a less than reputable reputation among most witches and wizards, Aubrey did not really mind Divination. She even enjoyed making predictions, although usually unreliable ones, from the tealeaves. It was for this reason that Aubrey was surprised that none of her roommates, other than Celinda, were taking the course. The girls entered a tiny room at the top of the Divination tower, and took a seat at a small wooden table near the front of the class.

"Not many people take this class" Celinda said, motioning to the virtually empty classroom.

"Clearly" Aubrey replied, realizing that Celinda was the only person she recognized in the room.

An hour later Aubrey and Celinda left Divination and headed to the final class of the day, and the one that Aubrey was looking forward to most; Transfiguration. The girls entered the new class room and Aubrey joined a row of desks with Anastasia and Elle while Celinda sat in front of them, next to Gabrielle. They had only just gotten settled when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Good afternoon class" he said, his half moon spectacles sliding down his long, thin nose. "Welcome to sixth year Tranfiguration!"

He then debriefed the class on what material would be covered this year before finally informing them about today's lecture.

"Today" he said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling, "we will be practicing the Aguamenti spell, _or_ the conjuring of water."

"Now" Dumbledore started, "while conjuration is indeed a branch of Transfiguration...Aguamenti is also a spell that you will encounter in Charms, for those of you who are taking it, of course." There was a moment of silence before he continued, "and for those of you that are taking Charms, you may express your eternal gratitude for duplicate course material at any time."

The class laughed and the Professor pulled out his wand to demonstrate the incantation.

"Though difficult, it is a straightforward spell" he said, pointing his wand at an empty bowl in front of him. "Aguamenti" he said clearly and the little bowl filled with water.

"Now you give it a try" Dumbledore said as bowls magically appeared in front of each student.

The three girls began practicing the spell as Dumbledore walked up and down the rows of desks, his colourful robes billowing behind him. Aubrey watched both Elle and Anastasia try the conjuring spell, each producing a few drops of water into their bowls, before performing the charm herself. She pointed her wand at her small bowl, said the incantation clearly and watched as her bowl filled itself to the brim with water. Elle and Anastasia's mouths fell open.

"How did you do that so fast!?" shrieked Anastasia.

"I learned this spell last year" admitted Aubrey, "so I've had a bit of time to practice."

"Okay, so what am I doing wrong?" asked Elle, after a few more failed attempts at producing water.

"I think you're flailing your wand to much...it's more of a short little tap" Aubrey said while demonstrating, filling Elle's bowl.

"Success already Miss Lacroix?" asked Professor Dumbledore excitedly, suddenly appearing at their row of desks.

"No" said Elle bashfully, "Aubrey did though!"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, waving his wand to empty Aubrey's bowl of water, "would you mind demonstrating, Miss Knight?"

Aubrey preformed the spell again and her bowl refilled itself with water.

"Well done Aubrey!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "ten points for Slytherin!"

The rest of Transfiguration was spent practicing the charm, and by the end of the hour a few students had managed to successfully fill their bowls, including Elle and Anastasia. The girls exited the classroom and made their way to the great hall for dinner.

"I didn't know you were such a star at Transfiguration!" Anastasia exclaimed as they walked the corridors.

"I just got lucky today is all" Aubrey insisted.

"Whatever Bree, you were excellent...and I think you really impressed Dumbledore" Elle said, causing Aubrey to smile.

"Still up to hang out tonight?" Elle asked as they entered the hall and took their seats near the end of the Slytherin table.

"Definitely" Aubrey replied as dishes magically appeared on the table and the girls began to eat.


	6. Gossip

"Ready to go?" Anastasia asked once dinner was over.

"Sure" Elle replied, "we usually hang out at this little spot in the basement of the castle" Elle explained. "It's really pretty when the moonlight comes in through the windows."

Aubrey followed the two girls down deep into the dungeons before coming to a deserted corridor with tall windows, letting the moon's light cascade in.

"So Ana" Elle said, as they sat down on the cold stone, "what's the deal with you and Malfoy?"

"I don't know" Anastasia sighed, frustrated. "He didn't write me all summer...not one letter!"

"I thought you guys were fine on the train ride here?" Elle asked, confused.

"Me too!" she answered, "but ever since we got off the train he hasn't even looked at me."

"Strange" Elle said.

"I don't know" replied Anastasia, "I saw him talking to that blonde girl from Beauxbatons."

"I'm sure it's nothing" Elle reassured her.

"Do you mean Malfoy the Prefect?" Aubrey asked when there was finally a break in the conversation.

"Yeah" answered Anastasia, looking at Aubrey suspiciously, "do you know him?"

"No" Aubrey answered truthfully, "I've only met him once, during the first night. He just said told Garridan and I he was a Slytherin Prefect" she lied, not wanting to upset Anastasia.

"He is pretty proud of that" said Anastasia, backing off from Aubrey.

"Well don't worry about it Ana" Elle said, changing the subject, "see any other guys you like?"

"A few" said Anastasia, perking up. "You know...that Garridan boy seems kind of nice."

"The exchange student?" Elle asked. "Are you going to give him a warm welcome to a new country, Ana?" Elle joked.

"Well he is a pureblood" Anastasia replied, now shooting her focus towards Aubrey.

"Do you like him, Bree?" she asked, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"No!" Aubrey replied, "not at all."

"It just seems like you guys are friends are something" she continued, "so if you like him, I'll back off."

"No Ana, he's all yours...I only know him through the exchange program is all."

"Great then!" Ana said, smiling.

The girls continued to talk and Aubrey learned that Elle had been seeing a boy named Marcus Avery all last year, though they had ended their relationship before the summer. Elle admitted that Avery had tried to reconcile with her during the train ride back to school, but she hadn't agreed to go back out with him because she was interested in someone else.

"Brishen Black _is_ good looking" Anastasia agreed, once Elle finally revealed who she was interested in.

"Yeah...I just got to figure out how to get him on his own sometime" Elle said, frowning.

"So Aubrey" Anastasia said, "see any boys at Hogwarts that you like?"

"I don't know" lied Aubrey, immediately thinking about Tom Riddle. "It's kind of soon for me to meet people-"

"Oh whatever!" Elle exclaimed, moving closer to Aubrey. "Who do you fancy?"

"Or just think is attractive...maybe" chimed in Anastasia, who also moved in closer.

After a few minutes of their prying, Aubrey finally admitted that she fancied Tom Riddle after her brief encounter with him her first night at Hogwarts.

"Riddle!" Elle shrieked, "You spoke to him?"

"Yeah" said Aubrey, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Like, actually had a conversation? He asked you questions?"

"Just my name really" said Aubrey, now feeling deflated.

"Wow!" Elle exclaimed, "he hardly speaks to anyone...especially girls."

"That can't be true" Aubrey argued, remembering the argument she had with Celinda yesterday.

"No, it is' Elle reassured her, "Riddle is...different."

"How do you mean?" Aubrey asked, "he seems nice enough."

"Yeah" said Elle, "I mean, obviously he's handsome-"

"But he's such a goody two shoes" interrupted Anastasia, "all the teachers love him, especially now that he's Head Boy."

"Yeah" agreed Elle, "not to mention his award for special services to the school two years ago."

"His what?" Aubrey questioned, as the girls began to explain how two years prior, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, how a student was killed, and how Tom had caught the culprit and was given a special award for his services.

"Isn't it a good thing Tom caught them then?" Aubrey asked, now more intrigued with the handsome wizard.

"Oh, definitely" Elle agreed, "but still, there's just something about Tom."

"He's an orphan" Anastasia added, as though that's what Elle was talking about.

"It's not that" Elle exclaimed, "it's just that he's smart...good looking...has that group of friends who worship him...but he's such a jerk sometimes."

"He's never gives anyone else any attention" Anastasia added, "and he never goes to any school functions, he just studies and performs his Head Boy duties _all_ the time...it's weird."

"I think Anastasia's bitter about Tom because he wouldn't go with her to the ball in fourth year" Elle said, smirking.

"He wouldn't go with you either!" Anastasia retorted, and Elle blushed slightly.

"He's too pure for a Slytherin." Elle said, trying hard not to let her face go any redder.

"Especially for a Slytherin!" Anastasia agreed, "he'd definitely be a lot hotter if he didn't play by the rules so much."

"Well maybe he likes Aubrey" Elle said, grinning. "Maybe you'll be the one to make him break some rules."

Aubrey smiled and lowered her face from the dim candlelight to hide the fact that she was now blushing.

"Is Celinda seeing anyone?" she asked, trying to divert attention from her reddening face.

"Well she had been dating a boy from Slytherin for years" Elle began to explain, "but they broke up last term."

"I heard that she's now dating this boy from Hufflepuff" Anastasia said with a tone, "apparently a friend of Gabby's boyfriend."

"Gabby's dating a guy from Ravenclaw" said Elle, "and it really bothers Ana."

"I just think she can do better is all!" said Anastasia defensively, "and so can Celinda."

"As long as they're happy, I guess" said Elle who was now examining her fingernails.

"You know, Celinda was really good in Divination" Aubrey said, trying to avoid one of Anastasia's rants on the role of blood purity in relationships Celinda had warned her about.

"I know!" exclaimed Elle, "it suits her."

Aubrey laughed, divination did suit Celinda somehow.

"Wow, its midnight already" Anastasia said, looking down at her watch, "we better get back, it's way after curfew."

"Good idea" said Elle, standing up. "Isn't Gabby on patrol tonight? We shouldn't get in trouble if we're caught."

"True" replied Anastasia, and the three girls headed back towards their dungeon common room.

* * *

><p>By the end of the next day, Aubrey had attended all of her classes at Hogwarts. Overall, she had decided that she liked her teachers and would enjoy her classes, apart from one exception; Charms with Professor Stretton. The first class was spent reviewing last year's spells and despite Aubrey's success with the charms, Professor Stretton criticized her. Although Stretton admitted that Aubrey was able to achieve the ultimate outcome with her spell, he insisted that her technique and pronunciation were incorrect. He also said that, during her years at Laurier, she had most likely learned Charm theory incorrectly, which would be a hindrance for her in the future.<p>

"I can't believe he said that to you!" Elle exclaimed as the girls left class and headed towards the great hall for dinner.

"I know!" said Aubrey. "Was I really doing that badly?"

"No, you were doing better than me" Anastasia said.

"I just don't understand how after all these years my theory and technique can be that wrong" Aubrey said, sadly.

"I'm sure he was just having a bad day, Bree" Elle said, "and it was easier to take it out on you because you're-"

"New" Aubrey sighed, and Elle grimaced at her.

"Come on, I'm sure Thursday's class will be better" Elle said, hugging Aubrey and leading her to the Slytherin table.

After dinner, the girls were lounging in the common room, chatting, when Gabrielle approached Aubrey and handed her a letter.

"This is for you" she said, smiling.

"Thanks" Aubrey said, sitting up to read her mail. She unfolded the parchment and read the contents:

_Dear Miss Knight, _

_I was most impressed with your performance in class yesterday, and feel that you may not benefit from attending sixth year Transfiguration any longer. _

_My suspicions were confirmed when I wrote to your Transfiguration professor at Laurier Academy, who informed me that you have already learned many of the spells covered in my sixth year course. _

_Therefore, I am extending an invitation for you to join my seventh year class, where I believe you will be more challenged with the course material. _

_The course takes place on rotation day one, during the period after the lunch break. I realize you may already have a course planned at this time, so please feel no obligation to change your current schedule. _

_Kind regards, _

_Professor Dumbledore _

_P.S. I'm sure you are already aware, but you have your mother's talent for Transfiguration. _

"So?" Anastasia asked once Aubrey was finished reading her letter.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore" Aubrey started, "he wants me to switch into his seventh year course."

"Well that's not a surprise" said Elle, looking up from a book, "you were amazing the other day."

Aubrey smiled.

"I would have to drop Divination though" Aubrey said.

"What a shame," Elle said sarcastically. "You'd still be taking six courses though, so I don't think your transcript will really be affected."

"True" Aubrey agreed, "he said I was like in my mum in Transfiguration."

"Was she good at it as well?" Anastasia asked.

"I guess so" Aubrey lied, knowing her mum had excelled in the subject.

"Well then you should definitely switch" said Elle, now sitting up. "Not that I want to see you go but...you would have class with Tom Riddle" she smiled mischievously.

Aubrey smiled and looked back down at her letter, reading Dumbledore's words over again.


	7. Another Encounter

The following morning Aubrey was sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall alone, mulling over the Daily Prophet. She had come down for breakfast early, while her roommates were still getting ready.

"Morning" said Elle when she finally arrived, sliding onto the bench across from Aubrey.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Dumbledore's class?" Elle asked, helping herself to some cereal.

"I think I'm going to switch" Aubrey said, smiling.

"Congrats" Elle replied, "looking forward to class with Riddle?" she asked.

"Yes" Aubrey admitted, "but I think it's an opportunity my mum would want for me as well."

"Killing two birds with one stone" Elle replied, seemingly impressed, "efficient."

Aubrey laughed, and studied her new schedule. Instead of Divination after the lunch break, she now had Transfiguration, and then a spare block afterwards.

"It's too bad that you're free block is when we will be in Transfiguration" Elle said, as if she were reading Aubrey's thoughts.

"I was just thinking that" Aubrey replied, frowning.

That afternoon Aubrey headed alone to her new Transfiguration class. As she reached the classroom she saw Tom Riddle standing near the doors with the same group of Slytherin boys surrounding him. As Aubrey approached she noticed that their attention shifted to her and one boy with shaggy brown hair began to step forward before Tom outstretched his arm, preventing him from going any further. Aubrey stopped near a group of Ravenclaw girls and was surprised to see Tom make his way towards her.

"Miss Knight" he said, smirking slightly.

"Hello" she managed to stumble, softly.

"So the rumours are true" he said coolly, "a sixth year has been transferred to a seventh year course."

"Indeed it has" a cheerful voice said, coming up beside Tom. "Miss Knight has a true talent for Transfiguration spells, Tom" Dumbledore said.

Tom smiled politely at Dumbledore.

"Please, step inside" Dumbledore said, motioning the class room door open with his wand.

Aubrey took an empty seat near the front of the class with a Hufflepuff girl who didn't introduce herself. She noticed that Tom Riddle and his gang had occupied the section of desks two rows behind her, and again swore that she could feel his eyes on her throughout Dumbledore's lecture. The class was fairly straight forward as they were reviewing a spell the class had learned last time. Aubrey had never performed the incantation before, and spent the last thirty minutes of lecture practicing conjuring flowers with the Hufflepuff girl.

"Excellent job, Mr. Riddle!" Aubrey heard Dumbledore exclaim ten minutes into the practice session.

Tom had already mastered the spell and successfully managed to produce a healthy bouquet of wildflowers. The boys around him beamed as he sat back at his desk, lazily making the flowers disappear and then reappear again. It took Aubrey significantly longer to master the spell, but by the end of the class only she and Tom had managed to perform it successfully. Dumbledore had awarded Slytherin house ten points on account of their success and the class was dismissed.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Aubrey finally felt as though she was beginning to get into a routine at Hogwarts, however her optimism was shaken during the Charms lesson that afternoon. It was much the same as it had been two days ago, as Professor Stretton continued to criticize Aubrey's technique. That night at dinner Aubrey vented her frustrations.<p>

"I don't understand" she started, "I know I didn't do the spell perfectly, but at least I didn't light my wand on fire like that other boy."

"Ha!" laughed Elle, "yeah, that Nelson kid was pretty bad today."

"Have you tried talking to Professor Stretton?" Gabrielle asked, joining the girls at the Slytherin table.

"No" Aubrey responded.

"You should" Gabrielle began, "it might-"

"No she shouldn't!" exclaimed Anastasia, "that will just make him more angry."

"It's the most sensible way to resolve a conflict" Gabrielle began, "and find out what _you're_ doing wrong."

"I'm not doing anything wrong" Aubrey retorted, offended by Gabrielle's tone.

"I agree" Elle said defensively, "it's not like Aubrey was asking for trouble...he just picks on her."

"Well" huffed Gabrielle, "maybe you should report it to Professor Slughorn then. As head of house, he may be able to do something" and she got up and walked away.

That night the three girls visited the deserted corridor in the dungeons again.

"Do you think I am doing something wrong...with Charms?" Aubrey asked, once they had sat down.

"No", Elle replied, "Gabby just doesn't like to admit when teachers are being unfair. It goes against her whole 'school is wonderful' ideal."

Aubrey laughed.

"You didn't give him attitude or anything" Anastasia reassured her, "you were just practicing the spells he gave us and he got upset."

"Yeah" Aubrey sighed, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to please him."

"Try not to worry about it" Elle said, "Gabby's right, if Stretton does keeps acting like this you can talk to Slughorn...give it another week and see how it goes."

"I suppose I'll have to" Aubrey sighed, causing a pause in the conversation.

"So" Elle started, sounding more cheerful, "I talked to Brishen today" she said, excitedly.

The girls spent the next hour gossiping in the dungeons, listening to Elle's story of how she met Brishen during break and they agreed to get together sometime. It was just after midnight when they decided to head back to the common room.

"Is Gabby patrolling tonight?" Anastasia asked as they walked the dungeon corridors.

"I'm not sure" Elle replied, "were almost back though, so we should be fine."

The girls had just rounded the final corner leading to Slytherin house when they heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Shit!" Elle whispered, "what do we do?"

But before anyone could answer a tall figure was standing in front of them.

"Tsk, tsk" a voice said coolly, "you do know it is after curfew, right ladies?"

"Just heading back now, Riddle" Anastasia said, grabbing Elle and Aubrey's arms, trying to direct them around Tom.

"And keeping a new student out so late" he continued, blocking their path. "That's not a good way for senior students to start off the school year."

"We don't need your advice, Tom" Elle said, trying again to sneak past him.

"You really should be associating with more responsible students, Miss Knight" Tom said, taking a step closer to Aubrey.

"I think I'm fine, thanks" Aubrey retorted, causing Elle and Anastasia to giggle.

Tom remained silent and stepped aside to the let the girls pass.

"Detention should fix that attitude" he said coolly before turning away, walking in the opposite direction.

The girls reached their dormitory and got ready for bed while Anastasia did her impersonations of Tom.

"You really should be associating with more responsible students, Miss Knight" she said, in an exaggerated deep voice, causing the girls to laugh and wake Celinda and Gabrielle.

"I can't believe he called us irresponsible!" Elle said in a whisper, trying not to anger Gabrielle any further.

"I know!" Anastasia agreed, "do you think he'll actually give us a detention?"

"Definitely not" Elle said confidently.

"No?" Aubrey questioned, unconvinced.

"He wouldn't dare" Elle said, as the girls made their way to their beds and turned off the light.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Potions class had ended, Professor Slughorn asked Aubrey to stay behind. After the rest of the class, other than Elle and Anastasia who were purposefully dawdling, had left Slughorn approached Aubrey.<p>

"As you know Miss Knight" he began, "you were caught out of bed late last night."

Aubrey saw Elle and Anastasia's mouths drop open out of the corner of her eye.

"As breaking curfew is against Hogwarts rule, a punishment must be served" Slughorn said, "Mr. Riddle was kind enough to alert me to your misbehaviour early this morning, so I was able to set some time aside for this Saturday evening."

"I have detention?" Aubrey asked, in disbelief.

"That is correct" Slughorn replied, "you may come by at seven, this Saturday night."

"Thank you, sir." Aubrey said dismally, exiting the room.

"I can't believe he actually reported us to Slughorn!" Anastasia exclaimed as they exited the class.

"Not us, just me" Aubrey said, correcting her.

"I'm sorry hun" Elle said sympathetically.

"Don't be" said Aubrey honestly, "I'm glad you two don't have to suffer too...and besides, I think I'm the one who really pissed him off."

"I think he likes you" said Elle, smiling. "This is just his demented little way of showing it."

The following evening Aubrey made her way to Slughorn's classroom to serve her detention. The hour went by faster than she had initially expected, as Slughorn had kept her busy reorganizing bottles of ingredients and asking her questions about her schooling at Laurier.

"Your mother was a student of mine, you know" he said to her later, as she placed rows of bottles neatly on a shelf.

"I thought she might have been, sir" Aubrey responded.

"Dumbledore tells me that you have her gift for Transfiguration" Slughorn replied, "and that you've been transferred to his seventh year course."

Aubrey participated half heartedly in Slughorn's conversation, as he continued to tell her stories of her mother, and how she was a member of his prestigious "Slug Club", which Aubrey now had an invitation to join. When the hour was up Aubrey left Slughorn and made her way back towards the Slytherin common room. She was rounding a dark corner when she saw his tall figure walking towards her, a feeling of anger crept up inside her.

"Out late yet again, Miss Knight?" Tom asked, smirking as he approached her.

Aubrey glared at him continued to walk, not saying a word.

"It's rude to ignore people" Tom snapped, grabbing her arm as she passed causing her to stop. "Especially figures of authority."

"You have no authority" she replied coolly, pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"Oh, the ignorance of a new student" he said, now smiling "don't you remember, Aubrey? I'm Head Boy-"

"With a shiny, little badge" Aubrey interrupted, "that's all you really have...isn't it, Riddle?" she continued, staring into his dark eyes.

It took Aubrey all her concentration not to get lost in Tom's stare. Although she loathed Riddle for giving her a detention, and living up to the reputation Elle and Anastasia had warmed her about, she still couldn't deny her feelings of attraction for him.

"Such an attitude" Tom snickered, now turning to face her head on. "Why so feisty, Miss Knight?"

"Why did you report me to Slughorn?" Aubrey asked boldly, almost shouting at Tom.

"Because you were out of bed after curfew" Tom responded, calmly.

"So were the others!"

"Would you have preferred it if I had given your friends a detention too?" he asked coyly.

"No" Aubrey replied sternly, embarrassed that she let herself fall into his trap.

"Curfew is set for a reason, Miss Knight" Tom said seriously, stepping closer towards Aubrey as she started stepping backwards, attempting to keep a distance between them.

"It's dangerous for pretty, young witches to be wandering the castle at night" Tom said smoothly, as Aubrey's back suddenly hit a wall.

"You never know what dangers could be lurking in the corridors" he said, resting his arm against the wall and eliminating the distance between himself and Aubrey. "Rule breakers must be punished."

"You're sadistic" Aubrey said, maintaining eye contact.

Riddle laughed.

"Perhaps" he replied, "but he invited to you to join the Slug Club, did he not?"

Aubrey shot Tom a puzzled look, confused as to how he knew about her invitation that was extended only minutes prior.

"Slughorn likes to bring together students who he feels are the best of the best" Riddle said, "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist adding you to his little...collection, shall we call it?"

"Why do you care?" Aubrey asked.

"Do you really think that Slughorn would have a club without me?" Riddle asked seriously.

"I know I would" Aubrey retorted.

"So clever" Riddle replied sarcastically, and his face suddenly went cold. "I look forward to seeing more of that wit at Slughorn's meetings."

"That's why you gave me detention?"

"To spend more time with you... and you with I" Tom replied, coolly.

"Well, I don't want to spend time with you, Riddle" Aubrey tried to lie. She began to inch her way sideways along the wall, trying to gain distance from him.

"You're lying" he replied confidently, and Aubrey bolted into a brisk walk towards the common room, leaving Tom Riddle alone in the dark corridor.


	8. A New Tutor

"I can't believe him!" Elle shrieked once Aubrey had returned to the common room, and told her roommates about the encounter with Tom Riddle, "that's so unlike him."

"It's like he was waiting for you!" Anastasia added.

"He definitely likes you" Elle said confidently.

"Oh, for sure!" Anastasia agreed, "he even said he wanted to spend more time with you."

"I don't know though" said Aubrey sceptically, "the way he was acting...was strange. He wasn't acting like he wanted to get to know me" she admitted truthfully, instead feeling like he only wanted to exert control over her.

"Then why would he want you in the Slug Club?" Elle asked defiantly.

"I don't know" Aubrey admitted, "but if he likes me then why doesn't he just ask to hang out, rather than devise a plan that involves me in detention?"

"Because just asking you to hang out would be boring" answered Elle, "and that's clearly not his style."

"Well I don't like him" Aubrey said sternly, receiving unconvinced looks from Elle and Anastasia. "I don't!" she insisted, "you two were right about him...he's a jerk."

"Yeah," Anastasia agreed, "but at least he's a good looking jerk."

The girls spent the next morning in their quiet dormitory room, trying to catch up on missed readings and the weekend's homework for tomorrow.

"This is so boring!" Anastasia exclaimed, putting her Defence Against the Dark Arts text down. "I'm hungry...is it lunch time yet?"

"Yeah, it is" Aubrey said, looking at the little clock beside her bed.

"Thank Merlin" Elle said cheerfully, getting up off of her bed.

"I'm going to go ask Gabby and Celinda if they want to come with, okay?" Anastasia said, "I think they're in the common room...so I'll meet you there in a few?"

"Sure" Elle responded, "I'm just going to freshen up...in case Brishen is there."

Elle touched up her makeup and was just finishing her hair when she asked Aubrey if she was ready to go.

"Can you get the door, Bree?" Elle asked, hands still on her head, pinning up loose pieces of hair.

"Sure" she replied, still by her bed straightening out her books and pieces of parchment.

Aubrey waved her hand towards the door, whispered "Alohomora," and the door swung gently open.

Elle's hands fell out of her hair.

"How did you do that?" she asked Aubrey, her eyes wide.

"Alohomora" Aubrey answered, wondering how Elle could forget about the elementary spell.

"I know the spell!" Elle snapped, "but did you seriously just do that without a wand?" she asked, motioning to Aubrey's wand that was resting on the bed beside her, out of reach.

"Yeah..." Aubrey answered, "it's not that special-"

"Are you serious!?" Elle exclaimed, now moving closer to Aubrey. "You can do wandless magic!?"

"Just for simple spells" Aubrey answered. "Why? Can't you?"

"No!" Elle shrieked, "I've only ever heard about it."

"They don't teach you it here?" Aubrey asked, surprised.

"Obviously not!" Elle said sarcastically, "did you learn it at Laurier?"

"Yeah" Aubrey started to explain, "in Defence Against the Dark Arts, our professor said that it's a useful skill to have...just in case something happens."

"Wow!" Elle said, still looking at Aubrey in amazement. "I can't believe you can do wandless magic!"

"Only with simple spells" Aubrey reminded her, "and I can't believe they don't teach it at Hogwarts."

"I don't know that they ever have" Elle said. "I've heard it's because Dippet is afraid that it will be misused, like for dark magic" she continued, "but those are only rumours."

"It makes sense" Aubrey agreed, "I suppose if a wizard was really skilled at it, they could be quite dangerous."

"Do you have any other surprises?" Elle asked, looking at Aubrey suspiciously.

"Pardon?" Aubrey asked, puzzled.

"Well first we find out that your mother was a Slytherin and you know Dumbledore, then that you're amazing at Transfiguration and finally, that you're the only girl Tom Riddle bothers to pay any attention to."

"That's not true" Aubrey interjected, "and you forgot that I'm also horrible at Charms."

"Oh, right" Elle replied, smiling. "That wasn't really a surprise though" she said, winking.

"Neither was your failure to join me in seventh year Transfiguration" Aubrey retorted teasingly.

* * *

><p>The roommates spent that Sunday evening studying in the Slytherin common room, reviewing for a Charms quiz the following afternoon.<p>

"This is awful" Anastasia complained, "it sounds like we're going to have a quiz every other week in Charms."

"We are" Gabby said, causing Anastasia to scowl. "It's so Professor Stretton can monitor our progress."

"I think he just enjoys watching us suffer" Elle said, causing the other girls to laugh.

"You shouldn't speak about professors that way, Elle" Gabrielle said, "especially Professor Stretton...he's an excellent teacher."

"It sounds like you have a crush on him, Gabby?" Anastasia asked.

"I do not!" Gabby said defensively.

"He _is_ kind of good looking" said Elle, "if you're into middle aged men."

Gabrielle stood up, "I have to go...Prefect duty" she said before storming out of the room.

"I'm just kidding Gabby!" Elle shouted after her, but she was already gone.

"You know, I had a crush on Stretton my fourth year" Celinda said.

"Yeah" Elle replied, "I think we all did."

* * *

><p>The next day Aubrey started her second week of classes at Hogwarts, and though she had already established a routine in her other courses, Charms was still a problem for her. The class wrote their quiz that afternoon and Professor Stretton, who had graded them quickly with a marking charm, had returned the tests back to the students at the end of class.<p>

"I failed!" Aubrey exclaimed that night at dinner, "I've never failed any test in my life!"

"This is ridiculous!" Elle exclaimed, grabbing Aubrey's test to compare it to her own. "We practically have the same answers."

"You should go talk to him, Bree" Anastasia suggested.

"You're right" Aubrey said, standing up. "I'm tired of this...I'm going to go right now."

"Do you want some company?" Elle asked.

"No, it's alright thanks" Aubrey responded, "I'll meet up with you in the common room after."

Aubrey made her way through the grand hall toward the dungeons, fuming over her poor grades and Stretton's unforgiving demeanour with her. She stormed through the stone corridors and reached Stretton's closed classroom door. She could hear the mumbling of voices inside, but knocked lightly anyway. The door swung open and Aubrey saw Professor Stretton sitting at his desk and Tom Riddle sitting across from him. They both looked up and Aubrey saw a smirk form on Tom's lips.

"Miss Knight" Stretton said, "can I help you?"

"Um" Aubrey stuttered, surprised by Tom's presence, "I was just wondering if I could talk to you about my quiz, sir?"

"I thought you'd be coming to see me about that" he said, standing up from his desk and walking towards her.

"I must say Aubrey" he continued, "I'm concerned about your performance in Charms."

Aubrey blushed and glanced at Tom Riddle, embarrassed that he was witnessing her failure, and annoyed at Stretton for allowing Riddle to stay during their discussion.

"Oh don't mind Riddle" Stretton said, noticing Aubrey's glances, "he'll keep this confidential, won't you Tom?"

"But of course" Tom replied, smiling coyly.

"Professor" Aubrey went to protest, but was interrupted by her teacher.

"Actually" Stretton said with a look of realization on his face, "Riddle...you excel at Charms, and you're one year ahead of Miss Knight."

"Professor!" Aubrey tried to interrupt, fearing what Stretton was about to suggest.

"You should tutor Miss Knight!" Stretton exclaimed before Aubrey could stop him. "I think you could really benefit from some extra lessons, Aubrey...and you won't find a better tutor than Tom here."

"Thank you, sir" Tom replied, politely.

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary" Aubrey pleaded, desperately.

"Nonsense Miss Knight" Stretton said firmly, "you'll be lucky to work with Tom...that is if Mr. Riddle has time. I know you're busy Tom, being Head Boy and all."

"That's right!" Aubrey exclaimed suddenly, "I would hate to interfere with your Head Boy duties."

"No problem at all" Tom replied, "it would be my pleasure."

"Excellent!" Stretton said. "Tom will give you lessons... for extra credit, of course" he added, looking at Tom approvingly, "and it will be an efficient way for me to further monitor your progress Aubrey" Stretton said, winking at her.

Aubrey glared at Tom who was now beaming at her from across the room.

"Shall we begin Wednesday evening then?" Tom asked, now walking towards her. "Say in the library, around seven?"

Aubrey continued to glare at Tom, loathingly.

"Sounds great" she replied sarcastically, turning on her heel to exit the room.

"I look forward to your improved progress, Miss Knight!" Stretton shouted behind her, but Aubrey kept walking, leaving Stretton's office more annoyed than when she had first arrived.


	9. Ready to Play

Aubrey ran up the stone steps in the Slytherin common room up to her dormitory to find Elle and Anastasia lounging on their green and silver coloured beds.

"How'd it go?" Elle asked, looking up from her book.

"Horrible!" Aubrey cried, shooting an annoyed look towards Gabrielle and Celinda as she wished they would leave the room.

"Um," Gabby started, quickly noticing Aubrey's stares. "I'm going to go see what's happening downstairs...come on, Celinda" she muttered, dragging her friend out of the room.

"What happened, Bree?" Elle asked once the other girls had left the room.

Aubrey sat next to Elle on her bed and retold her story of how Riddle had volunteered to tutor her in Defence Against the Dark Arts, much to Stretton's delight.

"He's messing with you" Elle said, coolly.

"It's like a game for him" Anastasia agreed.

"And you have got to play back!" Elle added, bright eyed.

"I don't have to do anything!" Aubrey retorted back, defiantly.

"Sweetheart" Elle started sympathetically, "you have got to quit lying to yourself!"

Aubrey raised her eyebrows, giving Elle a suspicious look.

"You know you like him" Elle continued, "I mean, _everyone_ likes him...and I think he actually likes you, so why not give it a shot?"

"Because he's an ass" Aubrey said calmly.

"He is" Elle agreed, "and that's why you have to be one right back."

"Exactly!" Anastasia exclaimed, "if you're being difficult, he'll want you even more...boys are strange that way."

"I guess..." Aubrey shrugged, trying not to get her hopes up that Tom Riddle could possibly want her.

"Excellent!" Elle said cheerfully, leaping off the bed. "You'll act all irresistible...it will give you some control...and you'll have Riddle under your thumb in no time!"

"You're so lucky!" Anastasia added, gawking at Aubrey who only rolled her eyes in response.

The girls got ready for bed and Aubrey smiled to herself, replaying over Elle and Anastasia's words. While so far Aubrey had allowed the handsome wizard to overpower her, she was now ready for Tom to start stumbling himself. Aubrey's smile grew wider, she was ready to play Tom Riddle's game.

* * *

><p>The next day Aubrey headed to Transfiguration late in order to avoid Tom, who often lingered with his group of friends outside of Dumbledore's classroom. Aubrey had just reached the room when the professor arrived, and she rushed quickly into the class towards her seat. She began to pull out her book when, much to her dismay, she saw Tom abandon his friends at the back and walk towards Aubrey's seat in the front row. The Hufflepuff girl that sat beside Aubrey looked up at Tom, who now stood over her, with a confused expression.<p>

"You can sit over there today" he said to her pleasantly.

"Okay" she muttered quietly and headed towards his empty desk.

Aubrey did not acknowledge Tom but instead kept her focus straight ahead on Professor Dumbledore. He explained and demonstrated the spell that the class would be practicing and, like usual, left the students the remainder of the hour to practice. Tom and Aubrey stood at their desk in silence, each taking a turn casting the spell, attempting to turn mice into large, hardcover books. Tom went first and immediately turned his mouse into a thick manuscript. It was an excellent success for a first attempt, Aubrey had to admit, even though Tom's cover was furry and had a small tail trailing out of the spine. Aubrey then took her turn and had similar results, but by the end of the hour, both she and Tom had each managed to use the incantation successfully. Dumbledore dismissed the class and as Aubrey went to exit the room, she felt Tom's tall frame sneak up behind her.

"Don't you forget about Slughorn's club tonight, Miss Knight" he said in a low whisper, "I'm so looking forward to your presence and you would..._hate_ to miss out."

Aubrey wasn't sure what Tom meant and, confused by his words, Elle and Anastasia's advice escaped her. She did not retort coolly or even respond to Tom Riddle, but instead exited the classroom silently and returned to the Slytherin common room.

"I can't do this" Aubrey said to Elle once she returned to the dormitory, "I can't handle him."

"What do you mean?" Elle asked.

"He says two sentences to me and I go completely blank!" Aubrey replied, frustrated.

"Remember" Elle said calmly, "you have to be strong...fight back."

"I know...but I couldn't think of anything."

"It's okay" Elle continued reassuringly, "we have the Slug Club tonight...you'll go, do great, and Tom Riddle won't know what hit him."

Aubrey forced a smile and felt her anxiety slowly decrease. She did have tonight to try again and was confident that she would be able to play Tom with Elle and Anastasia, who were also members of the Slug Club, by her side.

"I think you should wear your dress tonight" Elle said, motioning to the black Laurier dress that hung on Aubrey's wardrobe. "We don't have to wear Hogwart's uniforms once classes are over" she continued, smiling.

Later that evening, once dinner was over, the three girls headed further into the dungeons for Slughorn's meeting.

"We're late!" Anastasia snapped, stumbling as she tried to fix the straps on her shoes.

"It's okay" Elle said unconvincingly as they made their way down the final stone corridor, "just be cool."

"At least we look good" Aubrey added, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to appear whenever she knew she'd be seeing Tom.

"True!" Anastasia said, now flicking her long, golden hair over her shoulder. "I hope Abraxas appreciates all-"

"Ladies!" a booming voice interrupted, "so good of you to join us...I was concerned that you had gotten lost" Slughorn beamed as he motioned the girls inside his classroom.

A long, wooden table stood in the center of the stone room, its matching seats occupied by an array of Hogwarts students. Slughorn took a seat at the head of the table while Tom Riddle sat in the dead center, surrounded either side by members of his group. Across from him stood three empty chairs.

"You take the middle seat, Bree" Elle whispered as the girls approached the table.

"Remember, it's game time" Anastasia added seriously.

The girls made their way to the chairs, and as Aubrey sat down a new feeling of confidence suddenly swept over her. All eyes were on them as the three entered the room and Aubrey couldn't help but notice that Tom's eyes never left her figure as she made her way to her seat. The meeting was what Aubrey expected, as it consisted of Slughorn asking students about themselves and their famous family members and Slughorn's connection to them. Aubrey drifted in and out of attention throughout the meeting but for the entire hour she could feel Tom stare at her, though she never returned eye contact for more than a split second.

_Ignore him. Pretend he isn't even there _she thought to herself.

Sixty minutes had passed before Slughorn released the students and instructed them to return to their common rooms. The girls were just about to walk down the long corridor when Abraxas grabbed Anastasia's arm and pulled her aside, leaving Elle and Aubrey waiting. A boy quickly stepped forward towards them, his Gryffindor coloured tie hanging loosely from his neck.

"Hey Elle" he said, joining the two girls, "how was your summer?"

Elle and the Gryffindor chatted for a few minutes before Aubrey was finally introduced.

"I'm David Loxias he said, "Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" he said proudly, shaking Aubrey's hand. "I almost applied for the exchange program myself" he continued, "it's a great opportunity."

"Really great" Aubrey agreed.

"We should get together sometime" he said, stepping closer towards her, "talk about the experience of studying abroad-"

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, Loxias" a cool voice interjected.

"What's that, Riddle?" David asked, "we're you saying something?"

"Yes" Tom replied matter of factly, "I was just about to say that mudblood Gryffindors shouldn't waste their efforts on Slytherins...would hate for you to have yet _another_ rejection Loxias."

"Why you-" the boy started, stepping towards Tom.

"Careful" Tom said calmly, "you wouldn't want to lose your Quidditch privileges now would you, Captain?" Tom sneered and David walked away, without saying goodbye to Aubrey.

"Charming" Aubrey said, once Tom's eyes had now locked with hers.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it" Tom retorted, smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking that I did" Aubrey replied coolly, turning on her heel to join Elle and Anastasia, who were grinning widely.

The three girls began to walk down the corridor when Tom's voice echoed against the stone walls.

"So I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then?" he asked with a wink, as if Aubrey was meeting him for something more than studying.

Aubrey looked over her shoulder, glaring coldly at the handsome boy.

"In your dreams-"

"You'd be begging me not to stop" Tom interjected, causing the group of male Slytherin's to erupt into fits of laughter.

"Bite me, Riddle" Aubrey replied, quickly walking away with Elle and Anastasia to the sound of whistles and cat calls.

* * *

><p>"He certainly likes you!" Elle said the next morning as the girls got ready before breakfast.<p>

"You did really well" Anastasia added.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked, still unsure.

"Definitely!" Elle said reassuringly.

"He was completely rude though" said Aubrey.

"You were rude back" Anastasia retorted.

"I was, wasn't I?" Aubrey asked, laughing.

"Isn't it fun though?" Elle asked.

"What?" asked Aubrey.

"Being bad? Not following the rules? Being a Slytherin?" Elle said excitedly.

"It kind of is" smiled Aubrey, pulling her skirt up higher so it matched Elle's.


	10. Their First Lesson

The next morning Aubrey was sitting at the Slytherin table with Elle, slowly eating a bowl of cereal when a large group of owls flew in overhead.

"Oh good, the mail is here!" Elle exclaimed, looking up at the tall ceiling.

A folded, white piece of parchment dropped from one owl's beak and floated down from the ceiling, landing gently in front of Aubrey. She recognized the quick and messy handwriting immediately.

"Your dad?" Elle asked as Aubrey tore into the letter.

"Mhm" Aubrey mumbled, quickly scanning over her father's words.

"Is he upset about Charms?" Elle pressed on a few moments later.

"Yeah...I think so" Aubrey replied sadly, setting the letter down. "I told him about Stretton, but I don't think he believes me...he probably thinks I'm just not trying hard enough."

"Awe, I'm sure he doesn't think that, Bree" Elle said, "and it will get better now that you have a tutor."

"Right" Aubrey agreed, still saddened that she had disappointed her father. "He's pleased that I'm in the Slug Club though."

"Well of course he is!" said Elle more cheerfully, "it's just like your mum."

The clock in the great hall chimed nine o'clock and the girls left the long, wooden table and made their way to History of Magic. Aubrey tried to forget about her father's letter and his disapproving tone. She had written him almost every other day since her arrival to Hogwarts and had been keeping him updated on her progress at her new school. Aubrey had always been a good student, and her father's disapproval over her sudden struggling gave her an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked as the girls entered Professor Binn's classroom.

"Yeah...sorry, I'm fine" Aubrey lied, sitting down at her desk and finally pushing thoughts of her father out of her head.

The rest of the day passed by more quickly than Aubrey had realized, and before she knew it, the girls were again sitting at the Slytehrin table having dinner.

"Stretton seemed a bit better towards you today" Elle said brightly.

"You know, I thought so too" Aubrey replied, remembering how her teacher had seemed to criticize less than normal during today's lecture.

"Hey, Aubrey" a deep voice said and Aubrey noticed Garridan Smith standing over the girls.

"Hi, Anastasia" he continued, "still up for tonight?"

"Oh yes" said Ana, smiling.

"Great, I'll see you tonight in the common room then."

"See you, Garridan" Anna replied, batting her eyelashes.

"What are you meeting him for?" Elle asked once Garridan was out of earshot.

"He's tutoring me in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"You don't need help in that class" Aubrey chimed in.

"I know!" said Anastasia enthusiastically, "but it's the perfect way to get to know him."

"By playing dumb?" Elle asked, seemingly unconvinced.

"Exactly!" Anastasia exclaimed, "I got my inspiration from Bree" she continued, shooting Aubrey a grateful look.

"It's kind of brilliant, really" Elle finally agreed a few moments later.

"I thought you and Abraxas Malfoy were going together?" an eavesdropping Gabrielle asked from down the table.

"Don't get me started on that!" Ana started, just as the clock chimed seven.

"I better head off to my tutoring session" Aubrey said, standing up.

"Ooh, good luck!" Anastasia said brightly.

"Thanks" Aubrey replied, adjusting her skirt. "Do I look alright?"

"Amazing" Elle reassured her.

"I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine' Elle continued, "just remember how you were yesterday and you'll do great."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then" Aubrey said, before making her journey towards the library to meet Tom Riddle.

"Miss Knight" Tom said, addressing her with a smirk once Aubrey reached the entrance to the library.

Tom was waiting for her, leaning causally against the stone wall with his arms folded against his chest. His green Slytherin tie hung loosely around his unbuttoned collar and his dark, usually perfectly placed hair was slightly tussled. Aubrey couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

"Mr. Riddle" Aubrey replied, returning his smile as she finally came face to face with the wizard.

Tom opened the door and motioned for Aubrey to step inside the large, dimly lit room. She had visited the library several times before, as it was one of the few places in the castle where she could study or write quietly, without interruption.

"This way" Tom said, "I've saved us a table over here."

Aubrey followed Tom to the back of the library to a little table with two chairs. An assortment of Charms books were piled neatly on the tabletop.

"This is where we'll meet from now on" Tom said coolly.

"And if it's not available?" Aubrey retorted.

"It will be" Tom answered confidently, sitting down in the chair across from her. He leaned back with his hands folded across his chest in front of him, and stared intently at Aubrey.

Aubrey sat down and began in to pull out her Charms books.

"What?" she finally asked when Tom's stares would not relent.

"I'm just wondering how a witch who was bumped to seventh year Transfiguration can be so horrible at Charms?" Tom said, smiling.

"I'm not horrible at Charms" Aubrey replied, sternly.

"Well that's yet to be determined."

"Alright then Tom" Aubrey said calmly, "evaluate me."

Tom sat up straight and pulled the Charms books closer to him. Aubrey spent the next two hours practicing the spells Riddle found for her, including incantations she had learned in previous years, spells covered with Stretton, and new content she had yet to come across.

"You seem to have a clear understanding of the material" Tom said once Aubrey had finally mastered a spell she knew was above that of sixth year curriculum. "Stretton must have it out for you or something."

"Clearly" Aubrey said, placing her wand inside her book bag.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, sitting up.

"Leaving" Aubrey answered calmly, now reaching for her Charms book across the table.

"You should practice more" Tom said, grabbing the book away from Aubrey's grasp.

"Why? We've been at this for two hours and you said I understand the material."

"I did, but Stretton obviously doesn't think you do, so keep practicing" Tom smiled, sliding back into his seat.

"Give me my book, Tom."

"I'm not ready to let you go, Miss Knight."

"Give it here, now" Aubrey said again.

"No."

Aubrey stood up and stared violently at Tom, scowling. Muttering a spell silently in her head, her Charms book floated gently up from in between Tom's hands and glided over into hers, where she quickly stuffed it into her bag.

"How did you do that without a wand?!" Tom exclaimed, quickly rising to his feet.

"Magic" Aubrey replied coolly before turning down the hallway lined with books and exiting the library.


	11. Riddle's Request

Aubrey had just arrived outside Dumbledore's classroom for Transfiguration the following afternoon and, much to her surprise, Tom Riddle and his group of followers had not yet arrived. Even though she had gotten frustrated with Tom last night in the library, she was anxious to see him again and hoped that he would be coming to class.

_He'll come. He would never miss a class _she thought silently to herself.

"Will you be sitting with Riddle again, today?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Pardon?" replied Aubrey, startled to see the Hufflepuff girl she once sat with now standing next to her.

"Do I get my seat back or will you be sitting with Tom again?"

"I don't know" Aubrey answered honestly.

"It seems strange for him to sit with you" the Hufflepuff pressed on.

"Thanks" Aubrey replied, now relieved as she noticed Tom's dark figure walking towards her from down the hall, accompanied by Professor Dumbledore.

"I apologize for my tardiness" Dumbledore said brightly as he approached the waiting students, waving his wand and opening the class room door. "Please, come inside."

The class filled neatly into the room and Aubrey was pleased to see Tom, who was at the front on the line, bypass his old desk and take the empty seat next to hers. The class passed without incident, as Dumbledore introduced a new spell and the students spent the remainder of their time practicing it. At the end of the hour when Dumbledore dismissed the lesson Aubrey gathered up her books and stood up from her seat.

"Meet me tonight in the library" Tom said, grabbing hold of her wrist before she could escape.

"Why?" Aubrey asked, surprised by the first words Tom had spoken to her all lecture.

"Because I'm asking you to" Tom said quietly, "please."

Aubrey was shocked that Tom had used that word. He seemed uncomfortable using it, saying the word "please". From the way it slipped awkwardly off his tongue, Aubrey guessed that it wasn't a word he used often.

"Okay" she finally agreed, "after dinner then?"

Tom nodded and stepped in front of her to exit the classroom, leaving without saying another word.

* * *

><p>"Is it just so he can tutor you more?" Anastasia asked in the dormitory, once Aubrey had filled her and Elle in on Tom Riddle's strange request.<p>

"I don't think so" Aubrey replied, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"He probably wants to snog you!" Elle said, teasingly.

"Doubt it" Aubrey blushed.

"I bet you he wants to find out how you're able to do magic without a wand" Elle tried again.

"Maybe" Aubrey agreed, pondering the thought. "Do you think I should show him, if it is that?"

"I don't know" Elle replied, "it depends."

"You could use it as a bargaining chip" Anastasia said optimistically.

"Bargain for what though?"

"Whatever you want" said Elle, trying to sound seductive.

Aubrey laughed and adjusted her outfit, looking herself over in the mirror.

"I'm going to head out then" she said, heading towards the dormitory door, "see you two tonight."

"Not me" Elle said cheerfully, "I've got a date with Brishen."

"Behave" Aubrey said, smiling as she exited the room and began her long walk up to the library.

Unlike the night before, Tom wasn't waiting for her outside the library doors, so she made her way towards the table near the back and was surprised to find it empty. Aubrey sat down and waited for him, assuming that he would find her there and hoping that the goal of this meeting was not to practice more Charms spells.

"Evening" Tom said once he arrived a few minutes later. He seemed flustered and anxious, and Aubrey noticed that it was a look that didn't suit him. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hi" Aubrey replied, sitting up straighter.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting" he said as he sat down, "I'm doing castle patrol for a sick prefect and it's been rather disorganized."

"A Head Boy's work is never done, is it Riddle?" Aubrey said, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand.

"Never" Tom said, smirking slightly.

"So if you're so busy then" Aubrey started, "why are we meeting?"

"I need to know something from you" Tom said, sitting back in his seat.

Aubrey stared at him, waiting.

"How is it that you're able to perform magic without a wand?" he finally asked.

"Intrigued?" Aubrey asked, pleased that there seemed to be a sense of admiration in Tom's voice.

"I suppose you could say that" he replied coolly, "where did you learn it?"

"At my school...at Laurier."

"It's part of the curriculum?" Tom further inquired and Aubrey nodded. He was silent for a few moments, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Headmaster Dippet forbids the subject to be taught at Hogwarts" Tom finally spoke, "and needless to say it's been rather difficult to gather information on the subject."

Tom paused, avoiding Aubrey's stares before continuing.

"I've been able to find a few books on the history of the subject, but very little on technique and methodology-"

"That's great Riddle" Aubrey interrupted, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"I need to learn it" he said sternly, now staring back at her.

"So learn it" Aubrey retorted coolly, "I'm sure a scholar, such as yourself, will have no trouble."

Tom didn't say anything but instead continued to look at Aubrey, his stare growing more intense.

"You can't do it, can you?" Aubrey said quietly, realizing that Tom Riddle was about to ask for her help.

"It's not that I can't do it" Tom retorted, "it's just that it's proving more difficult than I perhaps anticipated."

"Wow" Aubrey continued, truly surprised, "so the great Riddle can't do everything after all?"

"Don't get smart, Miss Knight" Tom said, annoyed.

Aubrey stood up from her seat and walked slowly to the other side of the table, towards Tom.

"You just need to practice Riddle" Aubrey said genuinely, "it's difficult, but with practice you'll get it."

"Do you really think that I would be unsuccessful at something due to a lack of practice or dedication, Miss Knight?" Tom said, standing up and towering above Aubrey.

"You seriously want my help?"

"It would appear that way, yes."

"Why?" said Aubrey, looking up into Tom's dark eyes, still unable to grasp the fact that he was struggling with an aspect of magic.

"You seem to have a reasonable handle on the subject" Tom stated calmly, "and I believe that you may prove yourself more useful than the few books the library offers."

"Why should I help you?"

"More time with yours truly" Tom teased, a cocky smile crossing his lips. He took a step forward and was now just inches away from Aubrey.

"There are benefits to being close to me, Aubrey" he said seductively, reaching his hand up and running a cold, slender finger across her cheek. Aubrey craned her neck to stare into his deep eyes, and tried not to lose herself in his touch. She didn't move, but continued to stare back at him.

"I know you're tired of Stretton" Tom said moments later, removing his hand from her face. "I can maybe help you with that problem if you're willing to cooperate."

"I thought you were already helping me that problem...tutor" Aubrey said, resting her hand on her hip.

"Right" Tom chuckled lightly and turned towards the table, gathering his belongings. "I'm supposed to give updated reports to Stretton as our sessions progress."

"And?" said Aubrey, sternly.

"If you're willing to work with me" Tom began, now staring back at Aubrey, "I'll ensure that you're reports show progress, that your grade in Charms will improve, and you'll no longer require extra lessons."

"I know the material!" Aubrey snapped, still annoyed about her poor grade in Charms.

"I know you do, but Stretton seems to think otherwise."

"And if I'm not willing to work with you?" Aubrey pressed.

"That's fine" Tom said calmly, "I'll continue to see you at least once a week for Charms lessons till the end of the year."

"That's blackmail" Aubrey retorted.

"Not really" Tom said sympathetically, "it's not blackmail when we would both benefit from the proposed situation."

There were a few moments of silence and Aubrey continued to stare deep into Tom's eyes, baffled at the sudden confidence that overcame her and enjoying Tom's impatience as he waited for her response.

"Fine" Aubrey finally agreed, secretly biting her lip to hide her smile. This would be, she thought, an excellent opportunity to not only spend more time with Tom, but to also gain back some control and dominance over him.

"Excellent" Tom said, throwing his book bag over his shoulder. "You'll have to excuse me then, Miss...I have responsibilities to attend to."

"But of course" said Aubrey coolly, returning to the table.

"Do you need escorting back to your common room?"

"I can manage, thanks" said Aubrey, who was intent on staying in the library to study. Tom raised his eyebrows, shooting her a sceptical look.

"I can take care of myself" she assured him, confidently.

"Very well" Tom said, making his way towards the library exit, "just don't stay out too late, Miss Knight."


	12. First Kiss

"You're just used to having your wand is all" said Aubrey reassuringly, "we tend to rely on them too much."

"I am not dependent on anything" Tom Riddle scowled back at her.

The two were in the library the next evening and Aubrey was trying to help Tom with his skills in wandless magic. It was getting late, they were the only two students left in the library, and though Aubrey thought Tom had performed excellently, he seemed frustrated with his progress.

"I didn't say that" Aubrey said defensively, sliding off the table she was sitting on and walked over towards Tom, whose wand lay abandoned on the desk.

"Remember when you were younger, before you had your wand?" Aubrey asked, but Tom didn't respond.

"You were probably able to do magic then" Aubrey continued, "you just didn't know how to control it."

"This is hardly a similar situation" Tom barked coldly.

"It is though" Aubrey protested, "you just have to go back to that mindset you had from before you had your wand."

Tom was silent and avoided eye contact with her.

"You're a wizard regardless if you have a wand, Tom" she said quietly, "the magic is in you."

"Isn't that touching?" Tom replied, sarcasm laced in his words. He raised a hand towards his wand that was still resting on the table, and slowly and shakily it floated upwards and glided wobbly over to his hand. Tom had successfully managed to summon his wand.

"Excellent!" Aubrey cried cheerfully.

"Simple summoning charms are hardly worth celebrating, Miss Knight" Tom said disapprovingly, "they are not even the beginning of what I wish to accomplish."

"I told you that it's difficult with more complex spells" Aubrey said defensively, "it's a whole other realm Tom...I don't even think most wizards can do it-"

"I would hope" Tom said sternly, stepping closer to Aubrey, "that you would have realized by now, Miss Knight, that I am beyond 'most wizards.'"

"You asked for my help" Aubrey reminded Tom, sternly.

"A clear error on my part" Tom replied, turning to leave the down the hallway lined with books and leaving Aubrey alone in the library.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Bree?" Elle asked, awakening Aubrey from her daydreaming as they sat in the great hall for breakfast.<p>

"What?" Aubrey said startled, "yeah, I'm fine...sorry."

"Awe, hun" Elle said, sliding closer to Aubrey along the bench and hugging her, "it'll get better with Tom."

It had been three days since Tom walked out on Aubrey in the library, and the two hadn't spoken since. They sat in Transfiguration together in silence (though Aubrey had to admit that wasn't completely unusual, as they rarely spoke in class), but she still couldn't shake a bothered feeling she had about Tom that evening.

"I just can't get over what a jerk he was" Aubrey sighed.

"Well, that's Riddle for you" chimed in Celinda, who had joined the conversation.

"Celinda!" yelped a nearby Gabrielle, "you can't talk about the Head Boy that way."

"Oh can it, Gabby" Elle said rudely, "he's probably just mad 'cause you're better at something than he is" Elle continued, her focus now back on Aubrey.

"I don't know" Aubrey countered.

"He'll come around" Elle reassured her, "besides, a guy doesn't go through this much trouble to get to know a girl and then just stop."

"It's true" Anastasia agreed, as the girls finished breakfast and left the great hall to start their day of classes.

The next morning the girls headed up from the dungeons for breakfast and found Celinda bounding from the hall in excitement, waving a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Did you hear?" she asked once she reached a startled Aubrey, Elle and Anastasia.

"Hear what?" asked Ana, snatching the piece of parchment from Celinda's hand.

"There's going to be a dance!" Celinda exclaimed.

"No way" said Elle, sceptically.

"Way!" Anastasia exclaimed, reading the paper "it's true...look here" and the three girls peered over the paper filled with writing.

"It's a Halloween ball" Anastasia continued, "in honour of welcoming the exchange students."

"And to promote inter-house friendships at Hogwarts" added Celinda.

"It's for you, Bree!" Elle exclaimed, ignoring Celinda's comment.

"It's for everyone" Aubrey interjected.

"This is so great" said Ana enthusiastically.

"Does Hogwarts not usually have dances?" asked Aubrey, remembering the many balls that Laurier Academy had thrown over the years.

"Not really" Ana answered, "Dippet started allowing them a few years ago, but they only really happen at the end of the year...before we go home."

"Oh, at Laurier-"Aubrey started.

"Aubrey, this is great news for you" interupted Elle "this is how Tom will try to win you back."

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Tom's going to ask you to the dance," Elle said, "and you can make him pay for his behaviour by refusing to accept his invite right away."

"What if he asks someone else?" Ana asked.

"He will only want to go with Aubrey" Elle said calmly, "besides Ana, when has Riddle ever gone to a dance before?"

"That's true!" Anastasia agreed and the girls continued into the hall for breakfast, Aubrey unconvinced that Elle's plan would unravel the exact way she described.

* * *

><p>That same afternoon in Charms class Professor Stretton stopped by Aubrey's desk just before she left.<p>

"A message for you from Mr. Riddle, Aubrey" he said brightly, "you're to meet him this evening in the library at seven o'clock for your study session."

Aubrey gave Stretton a puzzled look, trying to remember when she and Tom had agreed to meet this evening.

"Tom's Head Boy duties will prevent him from meeting with you later in the week" Stretton finished.

"Thank you, sir" Aubrey said, rising from her seat and joining Elle and Ana to exit the class.

"I told you!" beamed Elle as they walked down the corridor, "he's going to ask you to the dance!"

"I don't think so" Aubrey said weakly, recalling how angry Tom had been their study session prior.

That night Aubrey sat alone at the back table in the library, waiting for Tom who was nearly twenty minutes late. She was just about to leave when she noticed him walking up the long aisle of books.

"Good evening" he said cheerfully, pulling up the chair across from Aubrey, who said nothing.

"Are you alright, Miss Knight?" Tom asked kindly.

"Why are we here?" Aubrey asked, annoyed that he had kept her waiting.

"I wanted to talk to you" Tom answered calmly.

"About?"

"Why so angry, Aubrey?" Tom asked.

"I'm not angry" Aubrey answered.

"Good" Tom said cheerfully, "that look wouldn't suit you."

"Why do you hate me?" Aubrey asked, frustrated with Riddle's games.

"Hate you?" Tom asked, seemingly surprised. "On the contrary Aubrey, I quite like you..._very_ much."

"You have an odd way of showing fondness for someone Tom" Aubrey said coolly, "detentions, tutoring, insulting me-"

"You deserved to be punished for breaking the rules, Miss Knight" Tom interrupted, "and if you're referring to me insulting you at last week's lesson then you'll have to accept my sincere apology...you'll understand that I was frustrated."

"Oh, how kind of you Riddle" Aubrey retorted sarcastically, rising up out of her seat.

Tom quickly got to his feet as well and circled around the table, facing Aubrey and preventing her from leaving down the hallway.

"You can think of those few endeavours as tests, Miss Knight" Tom said, "tests set out by me to see if you really are the girl I thought you were."

Aubrey stared at Tom, not saying a word.

"You'll be pleased to know that you've passed those tests, Aubrey" Tom continued.

"Fantastic" Aubrey said sarcastically.

Tom chuckled slightly and stepped closer towards Aubrey, smirking.

"I like you Aubrey" Tom said, "your beauty, intelligence...and even that yappy mouth of yours intrigues me."

"So let's start fresh then, shall we?" said Tom, continuing to move closer to Aubrey.

"How so?" Aubrey asked.

"Go to the dance with me" Tom said calmly, no question to his statement.

"No" Aubrey replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"A number of reasons" Tom said, now inches away from Aubrey. "Firstly, because everyone is expecting it...surely you've heard the rumours circling the castle about us, Aubrey? As the two most desirable people in this entire school, everyone assumes we'll be attending together...and you'd hate to disappoint, wouldn't you Aubrey?"

"It would be terrible" Aubrey replied, sarcastically.

"Good girl" Tom smirked before continuing on, "and secondly, you should go to the dance with me because you want to."

"No!" laughed Aubrey, shaking her head.

"Oh, but you do" Tom assured her, now leaning his arm against a shelf of books, trapping Aubrey between it and himself, "you like me."

"I do not" Aubrey lied.

"You do."

"Did...maybe" Aubrey protested.

"Don't deny your feelings for me, Miss Knight" Tom said, shifting his weight to move closer to Aubrey.

"You're not my type, Tom" Aubrey said, again surprised at the sudden air of confidence that had swept over her.

"Aren't I though?"

"No" Aubrey said, lowering her voice, teasingly, "you see Riddle, you're too perfect, too good-"

"Too good?" Tom interjected.

"That's right" Aubrey said, "perfect, Head Boy Riddle, a teacher's pet, well mannered and polite, Mr. Popularity...you're just too safe for my type."

"It would be unwise to underestimate my charm and intelligence Aubrey, for you'll find I can be very persuasive and determined to get what I want."

"Not without your precious rules, Tom."

"You don't know me, Miss Knight."

"I know enough about-" but Aubrey's words were interrupted suddenly as Tom placed his lips to hers. His hands grabbed her arms roughly and pressed her body next to his. His lips were cold, and his tongue slipped in between Aubrey's lips, parting them. She let out a small murmur as Tom placed his right hand on her face near her jaw, tilting her upward to deepen his kiss. Aubrey closed her eyes tightly and allowed Tom's tongue to explore her mouth as she placed her hands behind her on the shelves, stopping herself from falling completely into Tom's kiss.

"Still to safe for you, Aubrey?" Tom asked a few moments later when he released her from his grasp.

"It's an improvement" Aubrey answered coolly, trying to mask her excitement. She stepped forward and headed back towards the desk to gather her things.

"So you'll be accompanying me to the dance then?" Tom asked, calling after her.

"Maybe" Aubrey replied, "I haven't decided yet."


	13. Tying Up Loose Ends

"Wake up, sleepy head" Aubrey said brightly the following morning while pulling back the bedside curtains to reveal a sleeping Elle.

"Get up already, Elle! We're going to miss breakfast!" Anastasia exclaimed, pulling back the thick duvet and waking her friend who was still in yesterday's uniform.

"What time is it?" Elle groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't hear you come in last night" Ana said, ignoring Elle's question. "What time did you get in?"

"Late" Elle replied, getting out of bed and making her way to the girl's vanity to get ready.

"How was your date with Brishen?" Aubrey asked.

"Amazing!" Elle beamed, "He's really sweet, you guys"

"Did you guys...?" Ana asked, cautiously.

"What?"

"You know..." Ana winked.

"No!" Elle shrieked, "Ana! Of course not! Black's got to work for something."

"Not much judging by the state of you this morning" Ana retorted.

"We spent some time together, and I was a little late getting in" Elle said defensively, "no big deal...besides, I'm a big girl, I can do what I like."

Anastasia smiled.

"Besides" Elle continued, "you're one to talk Ana, I heard about how you threw yourself on the Smith boy last night."

"Garridan?!" Ana said, turning a bright shade of red, "how do you know?"

"Brishen and I ran into Lestrange last night" Elle started, "and he said that Garridan told him that you kissed him after your study session."

"I would hardly call that "throwing" myself on him" Ana said defensively.

"Well I wouldn't either...but don't start giving me lectures, Anastasia Harrow" Elle teased.

"Do you think I did come on too strong?" Ana asked, concern in her voice. "We were getting on so great, and he's so timid...I thought I'd just go for it."

"I'm sure it's fine, Ana" Aubrey said, reassuringly, comforting her friend.

"Oh God, guys! What if I blew it with him?"

"You didn't!" Aubrey exclaimed, "I'm sure Garridan was thrilled you made the first move!"

"I'm sorry I said anything, hun" Elle said apologetically, "but I wouldn't worry about Ana, Lestrange is so weird...you can never trust what he says anyway."

"I guess" Ana agreed, though she seemed unconvinced.

"Let's go grab breakfast!" Aubrey said enthusiastically, trying to change the subject.

"Okay" Ana said a little more brightly, "you still need to hear about Aubrey's night, Elle."

"He kissed you!?" Elle nearly shouted at breakfast, once Aubrey had filled her in on last night's encounter with Tom Riddle.

"Ssshhh!" Aubrey hissed, trying not to draw attention to herself from the other Slytherins.

"Well how was it?" Elle asked.

"Intense" Aubrey replied slowly, trying to think of the right word to assign to Riddle's kiss.

"Intense?" both Elle and Ana repeated at the same time.

"Yeah, he was sort of...forceful, maybe..." Aubrey trailed off, remembering how Tom had grabbed her before the kiss, pressing her up against the book shelves before putting his lips to hers.

"Well, I think it's well overdue" Ana smiled.

"You just implied that I was moving too fast-" Elle started.

"This is different!" Ana interrupted, "it's _Tom Riddle,_ Elle!"

"I think it's okay to move slower" Aubrey said, hesitantly and suddenly feeling self conscious. She had never had a serious boyfriend before, and the thought of going further than a kiss with Tom, though exciting, made her nervous.

"It is, Bree" Elle said, reassuringly, "and I think it was smart of you not to accept his invitation right away."

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked.

"Definitely." Elle said.

"It must be killing him right now!" Ana exclaimed, "Riddle isn't used to not getting what he wants."

"I just hope he doesn't get annoyed, and ask someone else" Aubrey said, "I would like to go with him."

"He won't, trust me" said Elle.

Aubrey gave Elle a sceptical look, knowing full well that Riddle could have any girl from Hogwarts accompany him to the dance. It was hard to miss the, seemingly endless, flock of girls that swooned over Tom as he made his way throughout the castle, each one vying for his attention.

"I was right about him asking you to the dance in the first place, wasn't I?" Elle said, confidently. "He won't want to go with anyone but you...so you should make him wait a little longer."

"Morning!" Celinda beamed as she joined the girls at the table. "Aubrey! I heard Tom Riddle asked you to the dance!"

"You heard about that?" Aubrey asked, surprised, "news travels fast."

"Yeah, I heard from Gabby who heard from Abraxas during their Prefect duty" Celinda said. "I wasn't really surprised...especially with all the rumours going around about you two."

"Rumours?"

"Mhm" Celinda continued, grabbing a scone, "ever since you two have been working in the library together, everyone's been talking."

"They have?" Aubrey asked. She knew the few people who worked in the library in the evenings had stared at her and Tom working together, as had the few students in their Transfiguration class, but other than that, she hadn't really noticed people talking. "Maybe I am more oblivious to others than I thought" Aubrey thought silently to herself, frowning.

"Oh yeah" Celinda answered matter- of-factly, "some people are even wondering if you're failing on purpose, just so you can spend more time with Riddle."

"What?!" yelped Aubrey, "does the whole school know that I'm failing Charms!?"

"Afraid so" Celinda answered, "everyone's been wondering if you two are together...just think what what's going to happen once more people find out you're going to the dance with him."

"Well I don't know if I am going to go to the dance with him" Aubrey said defiantly, annoyed over the publicity of her failure in Charms and the rumours over her and Tom.

"You mean you're not going?" Celinda asked, as Aubrey rose from the long, wooden table.

"I haven't decided yet." Aubrey said, as Elle and Anastasia joined her and the three left the great hall and made their way to class.

"You are going to go to the dance with Tom though, aren't you?" Ana asked Aubrey, once the girls had exited the great hall.

"I want to" Aubrey said, "I just don't like the rumours...and people talking and speculating." ..assuming I'm going to go with him."

"Honey" Elle said, "if you continue to spend time with Riddle, people are going to talk...you have to realize that."

"I just hate people assuming that I'm going to go with him...as if he has some control over me and I'll oblige to his every request" Aubrey sighed, trying to deny the fact that Tom _did_ seem to have some control over her.

"You can't help that he's charming, Bree" Elle smiled sympathetically, "and besides, making him wait shows the whole school that Tom Riddle wants _you_! Not the other way around."

"Exactly!" Ana agreed, "you need to enjoy it...I know I would."

* * *

><p>That evening Aubrey was walking up the long set up steps to the Owlry, to send a letter to her father, when she met a tall, dark figure at the doorway.<p>

"Hi Garridan!" Aubrey said brightly.

"Oh, hey Aubrey" Garridan replied, "Looking forward to the ball?"

"Yeah, it should be fun" Aubrey replied, "are you?"

"Yeah" Garridan hesitated, "I'm just not sure who I'm going to go with."

"You know, I think Anastasia is looking for a date" Aubrey said causally.

"Do you think she'd go with me?" Garridan asked, "I was going to ask her, but I didn't want to annoy Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Aubrey asked, "why, does he still like her?"

"I think so...I don't know" Garridan continued, "they used to go out, and he mentioned he might ask her."

"Well, I don't think she'll go with him, Garridan" Aubrey said honestly, "I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

"And you're going with Tom Riddle?" the boy asked.

"I think so...maybe."

"Haha" Garridan laughed, "all Riddle's friends were surprised he asked you...he's never gone to a ball before, apparently."

"Are you good friends with them?" Aubrey asked, curious to what else Garridan had learned about Tom Riddle from his friends.

"Yes, I suppose so" said Garridan, "all the guys in Slytherin seem to somehow be associated with Riddle, so there's not much choice but to be friends with them."

"Right" Aubrey giggled, "so why were they surprised he asked me?"

"I guess he's never really shown much of an interest in girls before" Garridan said, "other than one night sort of deals" and he trailed off, noticing the frown growing on Aubrey's face.

"One night deals?" Aubrey asked. She figured Tom must have had some experience with girls in the past, despite her friend's assurances, but she wasn't sure if she wanted information about his possible one night stands.

"I don't know" Garridan said, trying to change the subject. "I shouldn't have said anything, but Riddle's always working or studying...he doesn't even eat at normal hours."

"No, he doesn't," Aubrey agreed, having noticed that Tom was rarely at meal times in the great hall.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time together, though" Garridan said brightly, "but I'll see you around, good luck with your letter."

"See you" Aubrey replied, as the tall, dark boy made his way down the stone steps.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Aubrey sat in her desk, waiting for Transfiguration class to start, when Tom Riddle sat down beside her.<p>

"Afternoon, Miss Knight" he said pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Riddle" Aubrey responded, surprised that Tom spoke to her as silence was usually the norm for them during Transfiguration. Tom smirked at her, which caused Aubrey to blush and smile back, remembering their kiss from two nights prior.

"Good afternoon class" Dumbledore's voice boomed as he entered the room, "I have an exciting new spell for us to practice today!" and he began to explain the new incantation to the students.

After Transfiguration Aubrey was walking up to the library to study before dinner when she ran into David Loxias, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain from the Slug Club.

"I'm not trying to keep you Aubrey, but I just wanted to ask you something" the brown haired boy said quietly, after they had chatted briefly about classes, tests and Quidditch matches.

"Shoot" Aubrey smiled.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me, on Halloween?" David asked.

"Oh, David" Aubrey started, surprised by his request as it was not what she was expecting. "I'm really sorry, but someone has already asked me."

"Is it Riddle?" David asked, sounding annoyed.

Aubrey nodded.

"Well" Loxias sighed, "I guess he beat me to you first."

"I'm sorry, David" said Aubrey, and she truly was. If it weren't for Tom she would have seriously considered the handsome Gryffindor's invitation.

"No worries" Loxias replied, "you have a good time with Riddle" and David walked off.

* * *

><p>"Are you and Brishen Black going to go to the ball together then?" Aubrey asked Elle later that night, at dinner.<p>

"Yes!" Elle beamed, "I think so, he never really asked...just sort of started talking about how we'd be going together."

Aubrey laughed.

"There you two are!" Anastasia shouted as she came bounding into the great hall. "I have great news!"

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Garridan and I are going to the ball together! He just asked me!"

"Awe, Ana, that's great!" Aubrey responded.

"It is!" Elle agreed, "see, we told you didn't ruin by kissing him the other night!"

"I'm so pleased!" Ana beamed, "I was starting to worry that'd I have to go with Malfoy again."

Elle made a sour face, which caused the other girls to laugh.

"Are you three coming to study tonight?" a voice interrupted the girl's laughter.

"For what?" Anastasia asked.

"For the Charms midterm that's coming up" Gabrielle continued, "it's worth a quarter of our grade, you know."

"Oh right" Elle said, unenthusiastically.

"Celinda and I are studying tonight in the common room if you'd three like to come...I'd recommend it, especially if you want to do well" she finished, shooting a look at Aubrey.

"I completely forgot we had a Charms midterm!" Ana said, once Gabrielle had left the table.

"I didn't" said Aubrey, who had been dreading the test since the start of term.

"I'm sure we'll do okay" said Elle reassuringly, "but maybe we should start studying a bit more."

"Yeah" Aubrey agreed, and the girls got up from the Slytherin table and made their way down to the common room to study for Charms.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Ana" Aubrey said as Anastasia made a cluster of feathers dance up off the desk and float into the air in Charms class the following afternoon.<p>

"Alright class" Professor Stretton's voice boomed, causing Ana to lose her concentration and the feathers to glide gently back to the ground. "That'll be all for today, you are dismissed."

"Good thing, I'm hungry" smiled Elle while gathering up her books.

"Miss Knight?" Stretton asked, approaching the girls' desk.

"Yes?"

"As you're no doubt aware, Miss Knight" Stretton said in a barely audible whisper so that the rest of the class wouldn't overhear, "we have a midterm next week."

"Yes, sir" Aubrey responded.

"It's a very important test, Aubrey" Stretton pressed on.

"Of course" Aubrey replied, unsure what the professor was talking about.

"You would do best to study diligently for it."

"Right" Aubrey trailed off, "is there something else, sir?"

"I spoke with Tom today" Stretton said more audibly. "He says that while you're showing slight improvement in your studies, he is concerned about your level of dedication to this course."

"My dedication?" Aubrey asked, perplexed.

"Mhm" Stretton answered quickly. "Riddle is a bright student, Miss Knight, and I know he is taking his role of tutor very seriously."

Aubrey gave Stretton a blank looked, shocked about what she was hearing.

"I hope for your sake, Aubrey, that you're able to put forth a little more effort into this class...for if you do not show improvement with Riddle, we may have to resort to more extreme measures."

"Extreme measures?" Aubrey gasped, "Professor Stretton, I've been studying hard, and working with Riddle diligently-"

"Well not enough, Aubrey" Stretton interrupted.

"Alright, sir." Aubrey replied, giving up and turning on her heel to exit the classroom.

"I can't believe that little prat!" Elle, who had been eavesdropping with Anastasia, exclaimed as the girls walked down the crowded hall. "Riddle's so...slimey!"

"I know!" Aubrey agreed, fuming. "Riddle said he would tell Stretton I was improving if I showed him wandless magic!"

"Then why would he do that?" Ana asked, "why would he lie about your ability in Charms?"

Just as Anastasia finished speaking, the girls rounded the corner of the long hallway and found a group of boys lingering outside an empty classroom. Tom Riddle was in the centre of the group, leaning against the cold, stone wall, looking uninterested and drifting in and out of attention. As the girls rounded the corner, she noticed Tom eyes fall on her, and a smile form on his lips.

"He did it because I haven't answered him about the ball" Aubrey said, handing her books to Elle and marching over to the large group of boys.

"What are you doing!?" Elle hissed as Aubrey stalked off.

"Riddle" Aubrey said sternly once she reached the group of boys. She could feel their eyes follow her figure up and down.

"Miss Knight" Tom replied pleasantly.

"Might I have a word?"

"Oh you can have more than a word, love" Tom smiled, causing the other boys surrounding them to snicker.

"Great" Aubrey replied, grabbing Tom's loose green and silver tie and dragging him around the corner.

"I just had Charms" she said, pushing Tom against a wall and releasing his tie.

"And?"

"And Stretton said that you've told him that I'm not improving" Aubrey continued, "and, as a result, my mark isn't getting better."

"It's unfortunate isn't it?" Tom said calmly, "I was afraid you'd get upset by this."

"Upset!? Tom, if this continues I'm going to fail Charms!"

"I doubt that, Miss Knight" Tom said calmly, "after all, you have me as a tutor."

"What the hell Riddle?" Aubrey cried, exasperated. "You said you'd tell Stretton to back off if I helped you."

"Well that was the initial agreement, yes" Tom said calmly, "but then you refused to give me an answer for my invitation to the dance."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Rumour has it that you're a hot commodity" Tom smirked, "and I don't want you accepting another's invitation."

"I said no to David Loxias" Aubrey said.

"Right" Tom said indifferently, "but you still have yet to say yes to me, which is the whole point."

"So you're holding my charms grade as hostage?"

"Something like that."

"You are beyond low, Riddle."

"You know, there are other ways I could make you do things, Aubrey" Tom said in a more serious tone.

"Is that a threat?"

"I would never threaten you" Tom said calmly, "but just be grateful that I'm using less extreme measures to...make you oblige."

"Stop it" Aubrey said sternly, "just hold up to your end of the bargain."

"You know the solution to the problem, Miss Knight" and Tom walked off, leaving Aubrey alone.


	14. Slug Club Confrontation

"Well that accomplished nothing" Aubrey said defeated, returning to Elle and Ana and grabbing her discarded books.

"What did Tom say?" Ana and Elle asked in unison.

"That if I go to the ball with him, my mark will improve" Aubrey scowled, watching Tom Riddle continue down the long hallway ahead, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Do you think you should talk to Stretton, Bree?" Ana asked.

"And tell him what?" Aubrey replied, "he won't believe me about Riddle...and I think it would just annoying Tom more."

"So you're just going to say yes?" the blonde pressed on.

"No" Aubrey answered, hesitantly, "that seems too easy."

"Let's go get ready for the Slug Club tonight" Elle said more cheerfully, "it'll get your mind off it."

That evening Aubrey, Elle and Anastasia were heading deeper into the dungeons for Slughorn's second Slug Club meeting of the term. Not to the girls' surprise, Tom Riddle and his friends had already arrived and were seated at the large, wooden table headed by the Professor. While other students sat around the table, the same three seats that stood vacant for Aubrey and her friends last time were again available.

"Excellent job in Potions yesterday, Elle" Professor Slughorn said brightly, once the girls had settled. "You're precision in brewing draughts continues to amaze."

"Thank you, Sir" Elle smiled.

"And Miss. Harrow" Slughorn continued, "how is your father enjoying his new position at the Ministry?"

"He's enjoying it very much, Professor" Ana replied.

It was some time towards the end of the meeting that Slughorn's focus shifted directly to Tom Riddle.

"And I continue to hear wonderful things about your role as Head Boy, Tom" Slughorn beamed proudly, "are you enjoying your private room?"

Tom nodded.

"Excellent...yes, a wise choice on behalf of the Headmaster" Slughorn continued, "though most well deserved, a bright, young wizard such as yourself Tom will really benefit from this position."

"You're too kind, Professor" Tom replied.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and shot a disgusted look at Elle, who pressed her lips to keep from giggling. Aubrey admitted that Riddle deserved flattery for his accomplishments, but Slughorn's continuous praise of the Head Boy was becoming nauseating.

"However Tom" Slughorn said cheerfully, as if a new idea had suddenly popped into his brain, "I hear that Miss Knight has been quite the competition for you in Transfiguration...has her mother's talent I hear" Slughorn smiled, winking at Aubrey.

The other students, in exception of Elle and Anastasia, focused their attention on Aubrey instantly with their mouths ajar. They were likely unaware, Aubrey guessed, that her mother was once a student at this very school. Tom Riddle on the other hand, while giving Aubrey a quizzical look, appeared less confused than those around him, but instead intrigued as to this new piece of information. Before any questions could be asked about Aubrey's mum, Slughorn continued.

"Well done, Aubrey" he beamed, "I've heard about your test marks in Transfiguration, and it appears you're certainly giving Mr. Riddle a run for his money."

"That reminds me" Tom said once Slughorn was finished, and had just dismissed the students, "speaking of tests, I mean...I've set aside some time to tutor you for Charms next Friday, Aubrey."

Aubrey turned a bright shade of red and flashed an angry look at Riddle. It was one thing for the whole school to know she was failing Charms, but for him to bring it to the attention of the Slug Club was another.

"Oh, I love it when students collaborate together!" Slughorn beamed, guiding the students out his classroom door, "now hurry back to your common rooms, it's getting late!"

"Going to keep playing the tutoring card, are you Riddle?" Aubrey asked, once the students had filed out of Slughorn's classroom, "you don't think it's getting a little tiresome?"

"Perhaps" Tom smiled coyly, "but your reaction is forever entertaining."

"I aim to please" Aubrey replied sarcastically.

"As you should" Tom said, "and you know what would really please me, Miss Knight-"

"Stop while you're ahead" Aubrey interjected, "begging really doesn't look good on you, Riddle."

Elle, Anastasia and even some of Tom's friends erupted into fits of laughter.

"Enough!" Tom scowled, "leave" and he motioned to the other boys, who continued to make their way down the dark corridor. Elle motioned to Aubrey that she and Ana were going to follow, and Aubrey nodded slightly.

"Sweet dreams, Tom" Aubrey said brightly, once the rest of the Slug Club was out of earshot. She turned on her heel and made her way to follow in their footsteps.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Tom asked firmly, grabbing Aubrey's arm and spinning her around to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"You're time at Hogwarts will improve drastically, Miss Knight" Tom said calmly, "if you just say 'yes.'"

"But I haven't said 'no,'" Aubrey replied.

Tom didn't respond but instead pulled Aubrey closer, slamming her into his chest, and pressed his lips to hers. Aubrey slid her hands up against Tom's chest and pushed herself away from him.

"How dare you kiss me!" she said breathlessly, immediately regretting breaking away from his kiss.

Tom said nothing, but instead stood quietly before her.

In a swift movement Aubrey's hands were back on Tom Riddle's chest, as she pulled herself closer to him, and placed her lips back onto his. She closed her eyes and arched her neck upwards, allowing Tom to explore her mouth with his tongue. His right hand moved from her side to her lower back, and he pushed her closer into him, deepening his kiss. Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck, and she could feel Tom's fingers play with the waistband of her skirt before sliding back to their original position on her waist. Slowly, Tom's hand crept up Aubrey's side, his fingers working their way from her waist up higher and higher. Aubrey shifted her position in Tom's embrace, hoping that his hand would leave its rising position, and causing a deep growl to escape from Tom's throat. His lips still firmly on hers, Tom pushed Aubrey against the stone wall, with one hand now resting gently along her jaw line and the other back on her hip.

_He's touching me! He's actually touching me!_ Aubrey thought to herself.

Tom's hand continued to move up and down Aubrey's side, and he tilted her face upwards towards his, brushing her cheek with his thumb. His hands had just reached the side of her bust line when a feeling of anxiety suddenly crept over Aubrey.

_I can't do this! Not in the hallway! What if someone catches us?_

Just as Tom's hand went to move from her side to the front of her chest, Aubrey broke the kiss, requiring her full effort to pull her lips away from Tom's.

"I should go" she breathed heavily, sliding out from Tom's embrace and running down the long, dark hallway.


	15. On Her Own Accord

The following evening Aubrey was in the dungeons with Elle and Anastasia, once again replaying the passionate kiss she had shared with Tom Riddle the night before.

"I'm surprised he even knows how to kiss" Anastasia said, "you're sure it was good?"

"Pretty sure" Aubrey replied, remembering how easy had been to fall into Riddle's arms and get lost in his kiss. If it wasn't for her distracting anxiety, she was sure they would still be in the hallway outside Slughorn's classroom, kissing one another.

"Garridan said that Tom has had 'one night deals'" Aubrey said quietly, "so I'm sure he knows how to do much more than just kiss."

"I don't think so" Anastasia replied calmly, flipping through a dress catalogue.

Aubrey shot a sceptical look at Elle.

"There have been rumours" Elle finally said, "but who knows-"

"The only rumours going around" Ana said, looking up for her book "are from that Caroline Foster, and we all know she's a bit of a liar."

"She is?" Aubrey asked, "wait...who is she?" suddenly remembering she didn't even know who this girl was.

"She's in our year, a Ravenclaw" Ana continued, "but it's not just her brains that get her attention."

Aubrey's heart sank a little bit. She had visions of Tom Riddle and a beautiful, brilliant Ravenclaw girl walking hand in hand throughout the castle, stealing kisses in the corridors at night and engaging in anything else that could be included in Garridan's description of a "one night deal."

"It's not like that, Bree" Elle said, noticing her friend's saddened face. "Last year, Caroline said that her and Tom got together and snogged and... well, you know. But Ana's right, Caroline's a bit of a liar...and Tom never confirmed it, they didn't even hang out together."

"They didn't?" Aubrey asked, a feeling of relief slowly washing over her. She knew it was absurd to not want Tom to have had experience with anyone else, but she was starting to enjoy the idea that he had never shown a serious interests in the opposite sex until she came to Hogwarts.

"No" Elle replied, "and besides, he's never put this much interest into a girl before, ever. Caroline Foster or otherwise."

Aubrey smiled, trying to push Tom from her mind. "So, when are we going to get these dresses for the ball?" she asked, changing the subject.

"This weekend is the first trip to Hogsmede" Elle said brightly, "there's a dress shop there that we can look at."

Aubrey had only been in the tiny town that lay just outside the Hogwarts grounds once, on her first day to Hogwarts when she arrived by port key.

"That little store doesn't have much" Ana said, again looking up from her catalogue, "but it will give us somewhere to start."

"And you'll get to see what other stores Hogsmede has, Aubrey" Elle smiled, "it should be fun."

"What do you think about this dress?" Ana asked, passing the magazine over to Elle and Aubrey, "do you think it'd look good on me, standing beside Garridan?"

Anastasia wasn't the only student at Hogwarts preparing early for the dance. When classes were out, the great hall, corridors, common rooms and even the library was littered with discussion over who was going with who and what everybody was going to wear. Boys wandered around the castle awkwardly, sheepishly approaching girls to ask for their company to the ball. Conversely, gaggles of girls roamed the school in packs, attentively discussing all possible date options before accepting an invitation. It was still just over a month till the actual date of the ball, but excitement ran throughout the castle's walls.

"I was thinking" Ana said the next afternoon during the lunch break, "we should definitely mail order our dresses...from a catalogue."

"Why?" Elle asked, "what happens if you find one in Hogsmede?"

"_Everybody_ will be shopping in Hogsmede" Ana replied, "and we _do not_ want to have the same dress as another girl."

"I agree" Aubrey said immediately, "I had the same dress as another girl for a ball at Laurier, once. It was awful."

"Awful?" questioned Elle, laughing.

Aubrey turned a slight shade of pink, embarrassed by how vain she was being.

"I think it would be awful too, Bree" Ana said reassuringly.

"I should go to Transfiguration" Aubrey said, noticing the chime of the clock in the great hall.

"Have fun" Ana said, still absorbed in her catalogue.

"I'll make sure no one tries to order the same dress as you" Elle said, teasingly.

Aubrey smiled and exited the great hall, making her way up the stone steps towards Dumbledore's classroom. Tom arrived later than usual, just before Professor Dumbledore was about to begin his lecture, and did not acknowledge Aubrey. Like the many classes before, the pair worked together in silence, muttering only the incantations of the spell. After an hour, Dumbledore dismissed the class and Tom quickly grabbed his belongings and strode quickly out of the room. He seemed more rushed in between classes more than usual lately, but Aubrey attributed it to his being busy with various Head Boy duties.

"Miss Knight?" Dumbledore asked, just as the remaining students filed their way out of his classroom, "do you have a quick moment?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How are you?" the man asked, his blue eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles.

"Well, thank you" Aubrey answered, "and you, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Very well, indeed" Dumbledore replied, pulling up a chair in front of Aubrey's desk and motioning her to sit back down. "I was just wondering how you've enjoyed your time at Hogwarts thus far" Dumbledore continued, sitting down, "you've been here nearly a month already!"

"It seems difficult to believe, it's gone so fast" Aubrey smiled, "but I've been enjoying my time very much, it's a lovely school."

"Very good" Dumbledore replied, "no problems or concerns have popped up?"

"Nothing so far" Aubrey said, pushing the thought of Stretton and her failing Charms mark out of her thoughts, as she didn't want to trouble the kind professor sitting in front of her.

"Good, good" Dumbledore said, "I must apologize though, Aubrey."

"Sir?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"I feel as though I've...neglected you, since your arrival" Dumbledore continued, "you've been here a good while now, and we've hardly had the opportunity to chat!"

Aubrey stared at Dumbledore, unsure of how to respond.

"I didn't want your journey of settling into life at Hogwarts interrupted by the inquiring mind of your mother's old professor" Dumbledore said, "I must admit, it was a situation I was unsure how to approach."

Aubrey's heart melted a little for the eccentric man sitting in front of her. How thoughtful he was to want to speak to her about her exchange, yet still kind enough to leave her to her own accord.

"Professor Dumbledore, you don't have to apologize" Aubrey replied, "really."

"Thank you, Aubrey" Dumbledore smiled.

"So, I know I asked you this upon your arrival, but I'm afraid we were interrupted" Dumbledore beamed, "but how is your father doing?"

"He's well, thank you Sir" Aubrey lied, knowing full well that ever since her mother's death six years ago her father hadn't been the same. Thus far, her had managed to keep it together reasonably well, but Aubrey felt that something had changed within him, and he had become demanding of his daughter.

"Still working at the Ministry is he?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Yes, that's right."

"And your mother, she worked at Madame Althea's, correct?"

"Yes, Sir" Aubrey answered again, impressed that the old Professor remembered the magical hospital her healer mother had once worked at.

"You look very much like her" Dumbledore smiled, "and, like I said, you certainly have her talent for Transfiguration."

"Thank you, Professor" Aubrey replied, pleased.

"You've certainly given young Mr. Riddle a run for his money" Dumbledore said calmly, "tell me, are you two close?"

"I'm sorry, Professor?" Aubrey asked, unsure exactly what details Dumbledore was trying to gather from her.

"Riddle is working with you in Charms, no?"

"Yes, he is...but that's the extent of it, sir" Aubrey replied, embarrassed that Dumbledore knew of the Charms failures and of the extra lessons she had been receiving from Riddle. She didn't want to look like a poor student in front of her mother's favourite teacher. She also didn't want Dumbledore to know of the weeks of flirtation that seemed to characterize her and Tom's relationship.

"Ah" Dumbledore sighed, resting back in chair. His blue eyes no longer sparkled, but instead had a look of deep concentration in them, concerned looking.

Aubrey didn't say anything but continued to sit at her desk, feeling embarrassed, as she wanted to impress the Professor the same way her mother had.

"There's no shame in a struggle, Miss Knight" Dumbledore said gently, "we all struggle with some course material from time to time."

"Thank you, Professor" Aubrey said weakly. There was silence between them for what seemed like minutes.

"Well, Aubrey" Dumbledore said, rising from his seat, "I'm sure you have much more pressing matters to attend to than chats with your Transfiguration teacher."

Aubrey smiled.

"If you ever need anything, Miss Knight" Dumbledore said, "please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you, Professor" Aubrey said, unsure of what exactly Dumbledore was referring to.

"Enjoy your evening" Dumbledore replied, and Aubrey left the stone classroom.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, on Friday evening, Aubrey made her up to the library for her study session with Tom Riddle. She made her way through the seemingly endless aisles of books to find Tom sitting at their usual table in the back, his nose buried in a book.<p>

"Ah, Miss Knight" he smiled as Aubrey approached the desk, "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"And miss this?" Aubrey replied sarcastically, "how's the wandless magic?"

Tom waved his hand and the chair across from his pulled itself out, ready for Aubrey to take a seat.

"Very good" Aubrey said taking a seat, genuinely impressed, "I told you you would get it."

"I had no doubt" Tom replied seriously.

"Of course" Aubrey grimaced, temporarily forgetting how confident Tom was.

"Get out your book" Tom said sternly, "you need to study for Charms."

"Why bother?" Aubrey replied, suddenly feeling annoyed.

"As I understand it" Tom said calmly, "you have a very important midterm tomorrow."

"Right" Aubrey agreed, "and Stretton already thinks I'm going to fail cause of you."

"Go to the dance with me and he'll hear otherwise" Tom said, resting his hands on the table.

"Do you really want people to do things just because you tell them to, Tom?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes" Tom answered firmly, "that's the definition of power, Aubrey."

"How lovely" Aubrey retorted, now pulling out her Charms book and turning to the relevant pages.

For the next hour Aubrey practiced every spell that Stretton had given the class so far, but despite her success with the incantations, Aubrey was uncertain that Monday's test would go well. She had just finished packing up her books and had risen from the table when Tom spoke.

"I'll tell Stretton that you've improved, Miss Knight."

"Pardon?"

"I said" Tom repeated, "I'll tell Stretton that you've been studying hard, putting in much effort and have improved in your Charms studies."

"Why?" Aubrey asked, perplexed.

"Your words interest me" Tom said, now to rising from the desk and walking towards Aubrey. "I don't want you to oblige to my requests because you have to, Aubrey. I'd like you to oblige to them because you _want_ to" Tom hesitated a moment before continuing, "because you want me, and I know you do, Miss Knight...but perhaps I'll let you accept it on your own accord."

Aubrey was shocked. Was Tom Riddle actually backing off? Being nice? She couldn't be certain, but somehow she still felt as if he was controlling her, just in a more indirect way. It took all of her effort not to run towards him, leap into his arms and accept his invitation to the ball right then and there.

"Thank you, Tom" she replied sincerely, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

><p>"Strange!" Ana said later that night, once Aubrey had returned to the Slytherin common room and informed Elle and her of Tom's odd behaviour.<p>

"It's weird" Aubrey agreed, "why would he do that?"

"Who knows" Elle said, "probably to keep things interesting...that or he really likes you, and genuinely wants you to like him, without feeling pressured."

"The former" Aubrey said automatically, causing Elle and Ana to laugh, "Tom wanting me to do something on my own accord isn't like him."

"No" Elle agreed, "but like I said, neither is Tom putting this much effort into a girl."


	16. The Attack

For the remainder of the weekend the girls of Slytherin studied diligently, so much so that they only left their common room for meal times, for the Charms test on Monday afternoon.

"Good luck" Aubrey had whispered to Elle and Ana just before the test had started.

Like all their quizzes before, Stretton had used a marking charm to grade the exams immediately after they were completed, and each student had their grade back by the end of class, except for Aubrey.

"Miss Knight?" Stretton asked, once he had dispersed the marked essays back to the eager students, "could you stay behind, please?"

"Sure" Aubrey said, a large pit of worry forming in her stomach.

Elle and Ana lingered at the doorway but Stretton urged them out and promptly closed the door in their faces, "go on, Aubrey will catch up with you shortly" he yelled through the wooden door.

"Have a seat" Stretton said, motioning to the empty chair in front of Aubrey's desk. Aubrey sat down, taking a deep breath and tried to keep a normal breathing pattern.

"Miss Knight" Stretton said, sitting on the edge of Aubrey's desk, overlooking her, "I'm afraid that you're performance in Charms is somewhat lacking, and it's beginning to cause me concern."

Aubrey nodded and shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. Professor Stretton was suddenly sitting very close to her.

"I thought that tutoring would help to improve your grade, but it's obvious to me know that you need extra instruction."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Aubrey asked.

"I think extra lessons with me will suit you better, Aubrey" Stretton winked at her, flashing a wide smile.

Aubrey stood up and made her way to walk around her chair but Stretton stood, blocking her path.

"I've been doing extra lessons with Tom, though" Aubrey replied, realizing how big and intimidating Stretton suddenly seemed to become.

"Yes, and your lessons have been an excellent way for me to monitor your progress" Stretton said, stepping closer to Aubrey. "You've been working hard with Riddle, but despite your efforts, you're just not showing improvement. It's now appropriate for me to step in."

"Why don't I just drop the class? Or you could just fail me?" Aubrey said, continuing to back away from an increasingly approaching Stretton. She was running out of room, and would be hitting the cold, stone wall of the Charms classroom at any moment.

"Tsk, tsk Aubrey" Stretton said mockingly, "that's not the attitude I thought you'd have. I'm a little disappointed, as I had hoped you would be one to do _anything_ to increase your mark in Charms."

Aubrey did not reply but instead quickly side stepped her approaching Professor and made an effort to run around her desk and towards the classroom door. Though she managed to put some distance between her and the teacher, he outstretched a long, muscled arm and grabbed hold of her by her billowing robes, halting her in her tracks. He grabbed her arms and forcibly led her to the corner of the stone room, with her back against the wall.

"What will you do to increase your grade, hmm Aubrey?" Stretton smiled, his face now just inches away from hers.

"Let me go!" Aubrey said sternly, struggling against the much larger and stronger man.

"No" he replied calmly, noticing the look of panic quickly escalate on the young girl's face. "You can go ahead and scream if you like Aubrey, no one will hear you now that dinner's being served, but I like screamers."

"You can't do this! I'll tell the other teachers" Aubrey threatened, trying to remain strong as Stretton gently played with strands of her loose hair and caressed her face.

"You can tell them whatever you like" the professor replied calmly, "they'll never believe you...and you'll likely terminate your exchange." Stretton's body had pinned Aubrey's frame against the wall, and despite her efforts at putting up a fight, she was trapped. The Professor's hands moved from her face and hair downwards, gently caressing her neck and collarbone and up and down her sides. He played with the silver clasp that held her robes shut before quickly snapping it undone.

"Please don't" Aubrey said, a feeling of hopelessness and sheer fear washing over her, "I won't tell anyone, if you just stop now."

"Oh, I won't be stopping for quite some time" Stretton replied, brushing Aubrey's black robes aside and revealing her skirt and sweater uniform. Aubrey looked directly into his gray, lust filled eyes pleading him to stop, but still her Professor did not relent. She could feel his heavy weight and strength pressed up against her, preventing her from moving and making it difficult to breathe. He smelled of heavy musk and tobacco and his shaggy brown hair made an uncomfortable tickling sensation on her skin as he mouthed her neck.

"Please stop" Aubrey whimpered, a few tears falling from her eyes as she gave one more failed attempt to squirm away and out from underneath him.

"No" Stretton replied, looking Aubrey right in the eyes, placing his hand on her bare knee and running his fingers up her thigh, underneath her skirt, "you're just too pretty."

As Stretton's hand was reaching higher and higher, Aubrey did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. A blood curdling, deafening scream escaped from her mouth, causing her throat to burn. Stretton only smiled wider, and began to pull at Aubrey's flesh, his hand continuing to rise. Aubrey kept screaming, stopping only to regain her breath.

_Please let someone hear me._

"That a girl" Stretton smirked in between her desperate cries, "just keep scre-"

But his words were interrupted with the sound of the heavy wooden door swinging open.

"Let her go!" Tom Riddle yelled from across the room, his arm outstretched and his wand pointed directly at Stretton.

"Riddle!" Stretton stammered, who's wand laid abandoned at his desk across the room, "what do you think-"

"I said 'let her go'" Tom interrupted, stepping closer towards Stretton, "now."

Professor Stretton removed his hand from Aubrey's leg, allowing for some distance between their chests, but he then grabbed a hold of her wrist, encircling it in a tight grip within his fingers.

"You don't know what you're getting into here, Tom" Stretton said, his grip on Aubrey tightening as she struggled to pull free.

"I don't think you understand, Stretton" Tom said calmly but sternly, "you've just been caught breaching the boundaries of student – professor relations, which I will ensure is brought to the attention of the Headmaster, and your career will be ruined."

"And I will make sure your career never begins, Riddle!" Stretton retorted, "that perfect record of yours will quickly plummet if you meddle in business that isn't yours!"

A flash of red light escaped from Tom's wand and stung Stretton in the middle of his chest. He caught himself from falling on the nearby bookshelf and, in doing so, released Aubrey from his grasp. She quickly ran over behind Tom, tears streaming down his face.

"You hexed me!" Stretton yelped once he had regained his breath, sounding surprised. Tom continued to stand firmly, his wand drawn.

"Yes, and if you do anything to her ever again" Tom said with hostility and outrage laced in his voice, "I will ensure that the next spell I cast on you will have detrimental effects, Professor."

While Stretton continued to struggle against the book case, Aubrey ran out of the classroom door and down the long, empty corridor.

"Aubrey!" Tom's voice bellowed after her, "Aubrey, stop!"

Aubrey ignored Tom, instead keeping her head down and her feet moving. Though she was grateful Tom had entered the classroom before things with Stretton progressed further, her feelings of shame and weakness prevented her from wanting to see or speak with Tom.

"Aubrey, wait" Tom continued, quickly catching up with her and grabbing her arm, spinning her around.

"Don't touch me!" Aubrey yelled.

"Okay" he mumbled virtually inaudibly, instantly letting go of Aubrey's arm. "Aubrey, did he hurt you?"

Aubrey's chest was heaving up and down and her heart felt as though it was too strong for her encasing bones and flesh. She was sure that at any moment, her heart would pound straight out her chest. She stared at Tom Riddle, wide eyed, streaks of tears continuing to run down her face and her breathing heavy.

"Aubrey, did he?" Tom treaded delicately, "did he hurt you, in another way?"

Aubrey shook her head quickly, but still remained silent.

An angry and frustrated cry escaped Tom's lips, "that bastard" he shouted, "how dare he do this to you!"

Tom began to pace and his fists shook violently, "how dare he lay his hands on you, and threaten you!"

More tears fell down Aubrey's face, and she began to cringe as Tom's frustrations became more hostile and violent.

"I should have killed him!" he said, his attention still not directly on Aubrey, who was now staring at the stone floor, "I should have made him suffer!"

"Tom!" Aubrey cried, causing the dark haired wizard to look up, "please, stop."

"He will pay properly for this one day, Aubrey" Tom said, looking her in the eyes and taking a few steps closer. "I will make sure he suffers for his wrongdoing-"

"Tom, no" Aubrey tried to interject.

"I will avenge you, Aubrey Knight."

Aubrey stared at him, unsure of what to say or do.

"Do you want to go back to your common room?" Tom asked a few moments later, in a much gentler voice.

"Yes" Aubrey replied.

"May I escort you?"

Aubrey nodded, and the two made their long walk down to the dungeons, unnoticed and meeting no one as most students were preoccupied in the great hall.

Minutes later the two stood before the hidden stone entrance to the Slytherin dungeons, with Aubrey's breathing and tears temporarily controlled and subsided. She and Tom had walked the entire way in silence, and while a million questions were swarming around Aubrey's mind, she didn't have the energy or interest to ask them.

"Here you are" Tom said once they reached the entrance way. Aubrey noticed that his jaw was still clenched and his fists were still shaking.

"Thank you" Aubrey stammered.

"Would you like me to send your friends?" Tom asked, but Aubrey shook her head no. She wanted nothing more than to be alone right now.

"Very well, look after yourself then" Tom replied, turning away from the entrance and making his way back down the hallway.

"Tom!" Aubrey called out, feeling as though the words about to leave her lips were beyond her control, "yes."

"Pardon?" Tom asked, turning around to face Aubrey.

"Yes" Aubrey replied again, but Tom continued to stare blankly at her.

"I'd like to go to the ball with you" Aubrey stammered, completely unaware of what possessed her to accept Tom's invitation at this exact moment, "if you would still have me?"

"It would be my pleasure" Tom replied a few seconds later, a faint smirk forming across his lips, "take care, Aubrey."

Aubrey entered the Slytherin common room and headed directly to her dormitory, crawling into bed and pulling the thick, green velvet bed curtains in around her. She lay down on the soft bed, clutching a pillow tightly and began to cry again, allowing more tears to trickle in a continuous stream out her red, bloodshot eyes and down her face.


	17. The Days Following

"Bree?" Aubrey heard a voice call out while opening the door to the dormitory an hour later. She was still curled up in her bed, the heavy bed curtains shielded protectively around her. "Are you in here?" Elle's voice continued.

"Aw, honey, what's wrong?" Elle said as she pulled back the green curtains, seeing Aubrey's tear streaked face buried against the pillow.

"Nothing" Aubrey lied, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"That's not what Tom said" Ana replied, sitting beside Aubrey.

"Tom sent you?" Aubrey stammered. Despite telling him otherwise, Aubrey was now thankful that her friends were by her side.

"He said you seemed upset" Ana continued, "what's wrong, Bree?"

Aubrey launched into her story about her encounter with Stretton.

"Merlin Bree!" Elle shrieked, "are you okay?" she asked, hugging her crying friend.

"Y-Yes" Aubrey stammered.

"Did he touch you?" Ana asked, rubbing Aubrey's back, "I mean, he didn't do anything..."

"No" Aubrey said clearly, "it didn't go any further than that."

"That creep" Ana continued, "he probably would have."

"Well thank God he didn't!" Elle said, now pulling the tear soaked strands of hair away from Aubrey's face, "do you think you need to go to the hospital wing, Bree?"

Aubrey shook her head no.

"Are you sure?" Elle pressed, "just to talk to someone, maybe-"

"No" Aubrey said. She had already made up her mind, she didn't want to tell anyone. Tom, Elle and Ana knowing was already too much.

"I feel horrible" Elle continued, "we shouldn't have left, if we were there he wouldn't have been able to do that."

"We were waiting outside for you" Ana chimed in, "but Professor Merrythought shooed us down to dinner when she saw us waiting outside Stretton's class."

"I'm sorry, Bree" Elle said, sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, guys" Aubrey said honestly. She didn't blame her friends at all.

"What a fucking asshole!" Elle said a few moments later, "I just can't believe he did that!"

"He's going to lose his job for this!" Anastasia chimed in, "that is completely unacceptable!"

"We should go tell the Headmaster!" Elle exclaimed.

"I'm not telling anyone" Aubrey said calmly, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"What!?" Anastasia said, with her mouth ajar, "Aubrey, you have to. You can't let him get away with this!"

Aubrey shook her head no, and tears began to stream down her face again and her breathing quickened.

"Bree" Elle said sympathetically, "Ana's right, you have to tell someone. The other teachers have to know, it's not right. What if tries to do this again? He could have really hurt you."

"No one will believe me" Aubrey said defiantly, wishing the subject matter would end. "Who would actually believe that a Professor tried to do that?"

"Dumbledore would" Elle said calmly, "he told you that if you needed anything, you could go to him. He'd want to know, Bree. He can make it better."

"No" Aubrey said, unfolding her legs and getting up from her bed. "I'm not telling anyone, especially Dumbledore-"

"But Aubrey" Ana pleaded.

"No" Aubrey continued firmly, "I'm not going to start causing trouble amongst the teachers and especially with my mum's old Professor Elle! I could get sent back to Laurier over this, and I'm not going to ruin my reputation as a student!"

"Honey, none of that will happen! This isn't your fault!" Elle protested, calling after Aubrey who stormed off to the dormitory bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She sunk down, still fully clothed, into the shower and summoned the hot water to turn on. Letting the warm stream of water cascade over her, she continued to cry. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt humiliated, cheap and, although a part of her deep down knew otherwise, responsible for Stretton's behaviour.

_Maybe I should have told another Professor when I first started failing Charms. If I had just done something different, maybe none of this would have happened._

She wrapped her legs up close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Unsure of what she could have done to prevent Stretton's behaviour, she wondered why this had happened to her. Feeling as though she somehow deserved it, Aubrey felt lost.

_I can't tell anyone. How would others react...what would they say? _

Aubrey knew that if she spoke up rumours amongst students would start flying around the school. The other teachers, and especially Dumbledore, wouldn't believe her and would then start treating her differently, believing she was a liar. Stretton was right, she could lose her exchange placement if she spoke up. What would she tell her father if she was expelled from Hogwarts? What would her deceased mother think, had she still been alive?

* * *

><p>Aubrey didn't sleep that night but instead she continued to sit in the bathroom wide awake, trying to keep the intrusive thoughts from dominating her mind. To her relief, Elle and Anastasia left her alone for the remainder of the evening, so it wasn't until she emerged from the bathroom the next morning that she saw them again.<p>

"Morning" Elle said hesitantly once Aubrey re-entered the dormitory.

"Morning" Aubrey replied.

Gabrielle and Celinda must have already left for breakfast, as Elle, Ana and Aubrey were the only ones in the room.

"How are you?" Ana asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Okay" Aubrey nodded unconvincingly, "I'm sorry I ran off last night."

"Oh hun, it's okay" Elle said, approaching her friend and hugging her, "we're just worried about you is all, Bree."

"We want you to be okay" Ana added.

Aubrey smiled a genuine smile. She felt fortune to have made such good, caring friends in the short amount of time she'd been at Hogwarts.

"Thanks" Aubrey smiled, "I appreciate it."

"Are you going to go to class?" Elle asked.

"Mhm" Aubrey said, "I'm not going to let Stretton ruin the rest of my grades" Aubrey continued. She had decided last night that assuming the role of victim, acting sad and moping around would not improve the situation, so she decided that she would continue attending classes the following morning. Aubrey wasn't going to give Stretton the satisfaction of upsetting her, and ruining her time at Hogwarts.

The girls made their way up to the great hall for breakfast, and Aubrey noticed that neither Tom nor Professor Stretton were present for breakfast. Classes passed by normally, though Aubrey was quieter than normal. Time seemed to pass a little slower and she had an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach about seeing Tom Riddle in Transfiguration that afternoon. She was ashamed about what happened, and didn't want Tom to view her differently since the night prior.

"Hello" Tom said politely as he took a seat next to Aubrey later that afternoon in class.

Aubrey nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"How are you?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm fine" Aubrey said sternly, looking forward and avoiding making eye contact with Tom.

"You're not very convincing, Aubrey" Tom said gently, "I think it's in your best interest to tell the Head-"

"I'm not telling anyone, Tom" Aubrey said sternly, now looking at Tom right in the eye. "No one else needs to know."

"Very well, Miss Knight" Tom whispered, "if that's what you want, then I will respect that."

Aubrey was surprised, albeit pleased that Tom wasn't pushing the issue any further. Although it did seem unlike Riddle to oblige by her wishes so quickly, and respect her decision, Aubrey was grateful that they're conversation surrounding last night's events ended rather abruptly. For the remainder of Transfiguration the two worked silently, each taking turns practicing Professor Dumbledore's new spell. To Aubrey's relief she was able, though temporarily, to push thoughts of Stretton from her mind and work alongside Tom in Transfiguration without distraction.

"See you Thursday" Tom said brightly once the hour was up and Dumbledore had dismissed the class.

"See you" Aubrey responded, taken aback by his pleasant farewell, which replaced his usual silent exit.

The following day passed by without incident, though Aubrey's feeling of anxiety, that lay deep within the pit of her stomach, increased tenfold when it was time for Charms class. The three girls were in the Slytherin common room, mulling over Defence Against the Dark Arts homework when Anastasia noticed the time.

"It's ten to" she said, looking at her watch, "we should probably head to class."

"I think I'm going to stay here" Aubrey said, "maybe you can bring me back any homework we have?"

"Of course" Elle said sympathetically.

"See you in a bit, Bree" Ana called over her shoulder, as Elle and she exited the green and silver room to head to Charms.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Aubrey asked an hour later, once Elle and Ana had returned from class. She hadn't left the common room, and was still working, though rather distractedly, on the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.<p>

"Nothing out of the usual" Ana said, taking a seat beside Aubrey.

"He behaved normally" Elle added, "just like we expected."

"He wasn't especially difficult with you or anything?" Aubrey asked, wondering if Stretton had punished Elle and Ana through association.

"Nope" Ana replied, "hardly paid any attention to us."

"Did he ask where I was?" Aubrey asked.

Elle shook her head. "He did give me your exam though, Bree."

"Oh" sighed Aubrey who, after the incident on Monday, had never actually received her grade for the midterm, "so, how badly did I fail?"

"Aubrey, you got nearly perfect" Elle responded, digging through her bag to find Aubrey's test.

"Pardon?" Aubrey asked, unable to comprehend what Elle just said.

"You didn't fail" Elle said, handing the papers to Aubrey, "he graded you fairly."

"He did?" Aubrey asked, thumbing through the papers and examining Stretton's marks.

"Look" said Ana, shoving her exam beside Aubrey's, "we all have virtually the same answers, but this time we got similar marks."

Aubrey smiled broadly and set the paper down. She felt ecstatic. Finally, she had earned a good grade in Charms and Stretton seemed to be grading her properly.

"Wait" Aubrey said a few moments later, her feelings of euphoria beginning to fade away, "why would he do that? Why would he start grading me fairly now?"

"Probably because he realized what a jerk he was!" Elle said calmly, resting back against the couch.

"Hopefully" Aubrey agreed, each of three girls unaware that Stretton's change in marking wasn't because of a sudden self realization, but rather due to Tom Riddle's threats.

"Do you think you'll come back to Charms, now?" Ana asked, delicately.

"Yeah, maybe he's smartened up" Aubrey replied, though she was still unable to prevent the butterflies from forming in her stomach with the thought of seeing Professor Stretton once again.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon Aubrey was sitting in Transfiguration class when Tom Riddle sat down beside her.<p>

"Good afternoon" he said brightly.

"Afternoon" Aubrey said quietly, again taken aback by his cheerful demeanour and still embarrassed for the events he witnessed two nights ago.

Professor Dumbledore demonstrated the new spell, one where they were required to conjure an intricate, glass vase, and left the students to practice it for the remainder of the hour.

"Ladies, first" Tom said politely, motioning for Aubrey to try the new incantation first.

Aubrey took a deep breath to try and settle her anxiety, as this spell reminded her of the last lesson in Charms before Stretton attacked her. Each student had had a glass vase, similar in shape to the one Dumbledore had conjured moments before, on their and were required to fill it with water. Aubrey's mind drifted to the thought of Stretton and his body pressed firmly against hers up against the stone wall of the Charms classroom. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and his rough hands pulling at her robe, running his fingers up her leg. Suddenly, there was the loud sound of glass breaking. Hundreds of pieces of glass flung from the tip of Aubrey's wand, slid across the wooden desk, and finally shattered onto the floor, creating a sea of glass before her feet.

"Miss Knight!" Dumbledore said worriedly as he made his way over to her desk, "are you alright?"

"Yes Professor" Aubrey said, turning a bright pink, "sorry about that, I must have lost concentration."

"Not a problem, my dear girl" Professor Dumbledore smiled, and with a wave of his wand the broken, glass shards vanished into thin air, "happens all the time."

Dumbledore continued to circle around the class and Tom, who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal, took his turn and produced a shiny, though lopsided, glass vase on the desk before them.

"No comment, Tom?" Aubrey asked the handsome wizard, once he had finished performing the incantation.

"Hmm?" Tom said, examining the product of his first attempt.

"You're not going to comment on how terrible that was? What a mess I made?" Aubrey pressed on.

"It's no bother, Aubrey" Tom said pleasantly, now turning to face her. "We all mistakes and I'm sure you tried your best. You'll just have to try again."

Aubrey directed a look a sheer confusion to Tom before focusing her attention back on her task and wondering what was wrong with Tom Riddle. It was completely unlike him to let a catastrophic mistake pass without some sort of sarcastic and demeaning remark. Why was he being so friendly? Why wasn't he acting like himself? Aubrey sighed, coming to a realization.

_He's treating me differently because of what happened. He thinks I can handle him, that I'm too fragile._

Aubrey felt disappointed as she didn't want to be treated differently, especially by Tom. Though she never thought she would admit it, Aubrey wanted Tom to comment on the mistake she made, and laugh at her horrible attempt with the spell. She had enjoyed their banter back and forth and longed for it to return. She wanted things to go back to normal, and resume the sarcastic, playful and interesting relationship she had formed with Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>That night, in the common room, Aubrey told Elle and Ana about Tom's strange and uncharacteristic behaviour.<p>

"Well he's obviously worried about you" Elle said, once Aubrey had finished.

"I don't know" Aubrey said, still unconvinced but hoping that Tom's change in attitude wasn't a permanent one.

"He is" Ana said brightly, "he told us today that he's concerned about you."

"He did?" Aubrey asked.

"Mhm" Elle added "we saw him just as he was heading to Transfiguration. He wanted to know how you were doing and if you had told anyone yet. He said he was concerned."

"He didn't tell anyone, did he?" Aubrey asked, feeling anxious once again.

"No, I don't think so" Ana said, "he said he wouldn't say anything without you knowing."

"I still disagree" Elle said, and Aubrey sighed, knowing what was coming next. "I still think you should tell someone Aubrey" Elle continued.

The three girls had had this same argument more than a handful of times since the attack, but Aubrey had already made her decision. For once in her life, she was grateful for the stubbornness she had inherited for her mother, and she decided that no one else would know about that attack. That was final.

"People are already treating me differently because of it" Aubrey protested, "look at Tom."

"He's just concerned is all!" Elle argued, "we're just worried that Stretton might try something again if you don't speak up-"

"Tom said Stretton wouldn't hurt Aubrey again, though" Anastasia interrupted, shooting a puzzled look at Elle.

"Yeah, but what does Tom know?" Elle challenged.

"Everything" Ana replied, as though it was obvious.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey asked, confused as to what Elle and Ana were bickering about.

"Elle told Tom that she was worried Stretton might attack you again if you didn't say anything" Ana explained, "but Tom said that he wouldn't. You were safe."

"He was more concerned for your well being" Elle admitted.

"Well I'm fine" Aubrey said defiantly, "everything is fine."

"Aubrey, don't try to minimize this!" Elle said bluntly.

"Nothing happened!" Aubrey retorted.

"It would have if Tom hadn't-"

"But it didn't!" Aubrey interrupted Elle, not wanting to think about what could have happened if Tom Riddle hadn't come to her rescue.

"Fine!" Elle said, annoyed, leaving the common room and storming up to the dormitory.

"She just wants you to be alright" Ana said, once Elle was out of earshot.

"I know" Aubrey said, suddenly feeling horrible, "I will be. I just need to do it my way, is all."

"I know" Ana said, sympathetically.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon the three girls made their way to Stretton's Charms class and the feeling of anxiety that Aubrey had become so familiar with this past week was stronger than ever. She and Elle had been speaking to each other since their row the night before but the conversation, Aubrey noted, seemed awkward and forced. They entered the classroom and Professor Stretton began his lecture.<p>

"That was..."Aubrey began, once the class was over and the girls were walking towards the great hall, "good" she finished, surprise laced in her voice.

"I know!" Ana exclaimed, "he didn't criticize you once, Aubrey!"

Aubrey nodded, remembering how Professor Stretton ignored Aubrey throughout the entire lecture. Not once did he hover over Aubrey's desk, criticize he work or made a remark about her failing. The only acknowledgement the three girls received from him was a vague "nice work, ladies" near the end of the class.

"It's excellent" Elle said, "that's how it should be. Hopefully he'll stay like that."

That evening, the girls were walking deeper into the dungeons to visit their usual spot by the window. Aubrey was feeling much better, in exception of her now strained relationship with Elle, now that she had a better idea of how Stretton would behave towards in future classes.

"Shoot" Ana said just as they reached the spot in the corridor, "I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry I snapped, Elle" Aubrey said, once Ana was out of earshot, "I know how serious this is, and I know that it could have been a lot worse. I realize that, and I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"I'm sorry too," Elle said, a smile forming across her face, "I just want you to be okay Aubrey, I don't want Stretton to bring you down."

"He won't" Aubrey said, reassuringly.

"I know you don't agree with me" Elle continued, "but I just thought that telling another Professor would make it better...somehow."

"It might have" Aubrey agreed, "but I was just too worried about the repercussions-"

"Understandably" Elle agreed, and Aubrey smiled, feeling like Elle finally understood her quandary.

"I appreciate everything you've done" Aubrey continued, "thank you."

"What are friends for?" Elle said, hugging Aubrey before sitting down on the cold floor.

"You guys okay, now?" Ana asked a few moments later, joining the two girls on the floor.

"Of course!" Elle said enthusiastically.

"Does anyone else know?" Aubrey asked.

"Nope" Elle said, "just us and Riddle."

"And Stretton" Ana added.

"That's good" Aubrey said, "I just wish Tom would stop acting so strangely."

"I'm sure he'll come around, and it's sweet that he's worried about you" Elle said, and Aubrey nodded.

"How do you think he knew to go to Stretton's room?" Ana asked, "when he was attacking you, Bree?"

"I don't know" Aubrey answered honestly, having wondered the same question herself all week. "I feel so badly, I haven't even thanked him."

"Well you can thank him by accepting his invitation to the dance!" Elle replied brightly.

"Oh yeah!" Aubrey said, suddenly remembering she had forgotten to inform Elle and Ana, "I already accepted, that Monday night. We're going together."

"What?!" Elle shrieked, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess I forgot" Aubrey responded, "there was a bit going on."

Elle laughed.

"I'm surprised that news hasn't reached the rest of the students yet," Ana said, "I guess Tom's been too busy to tell everyone, too."

"Well that's great Bree!" Elle added, "now when we go to Hogsmede tomorrow, you can look at dresses knowing for sure that you'll be going with Tom."

"Right" Aubrey replied, smiling. She had completely forgotten about the trip to Hogsmede this weekend, but a feeling of excitement quickly rushed over her as she anticipated visiting the tiny town that lay just outside of the Hogwarts boundaries.


	18. Hogsmede and Wizard's Chess

The next afternoon, Elle, Anastasia, Aubrey and virtually every other girl from Hogwarts were in Gladrags Wizardwear, trying on dresses, in the little town of Hogsmede. The village was bustling with a variety of Hogwarts students, a majority of whom were shopping in preparation for the Halloween ball, which was only four weeks away.

"What do you think of this one?" Anastasia asked, emerging from the dressing room in a short, red dress.

"Ana, it's gorgeous!" Aubrey gushed, as Ana began twirling around.

"It's short!" Elle said, "pretty risqué...I like it!"

"Do you like it more or less than the yellow one I tried on last time?" Ana asked, studying herself in the long mirror.

"Tough call" Aubrey said, still picking through dresses on the hanger.

"They all look good on you, Ana" Elle said, and Aubrey couldn't help but agree. Anastasia had yet to look bad in any of the dresses she tried on, as they all fit perfectly on her slender frame and looked striking against her delicate features.

"Have you found one yet, Aubrey?" Ana asked, now holding up the yellow dress to compare.

"I don't know" Aubrey said, realizing she was the only one yet to put on a dress.

"Do you want to try on this red one?" Ana asked, pointing to her own gown.

"No!" Aubrey laughed, imagining the difficulty she would face by squeezing herself into Ana's little dress. "What do you think of this one?" and Aubrey held up a long, royal blue gown.

"It's cute" Ana said, "try it on."

"Are you going to put that cream coloured one back on, Elle?" Aubrey asked, referring to a gown that had looked stunning on Elle, and that she absolutely loved.

"Yeah, I think so" Elle replied, who was picking through another rack of dresses, "I'm not really seeing anything else."

A few moments later Aubrey emerged from her dressing room in the blue dress. It was made of satin, fell all the way to the floor, and had short, light flowing sleeves.

"Oooh, very pretty Aubrey!" Ana said, "do you like it?"

"I'm not sure" Aubrey answered honestly. While she had had no trouble picking out dresses for the various balls Laurier Academy had thrown over the years, she was struggling with what to wear for the dance at Hogwarts. Somehow, this ball seemed different than all the others she had been to, and none of the dresses Aubrey saw at the busy shop, though all gorgeous, made an impression on her.

"Well" said Elle, who finally emerged, "what do we think a second time round?"

"It's lovely!" Ana said, and Aubrey nodded in agreement. It was a cream coloured gown with long, lace sleeves. The long fabric cascaded down Elle's tall body perfectly, and stood in a stark contrast to her thick, black hair.

"Brishen would die if he saw you in that" Aubrey added, and Elle blushed.

"I look like a bride" Elle said bluntly, examining herself in the mirror.

"Maybe Black will propose, then" Ana said, teasingly, and Elle continued to turn redder.

"That's nice, Bree" Elle said, now focusing her attention towards the blue dress.

"You like it?" Aubrey asked, still yet to form an opinion on the gown.

"Of course" Elle said, "it looks gorgeous on you."

"Do you think Tom would like it?" Aubrey asked.

"Definitely" Ana said confidently.

"I think Tom would like you in most things though, to be fair" Elle winked.

"I'm not sure about it" Aubrey said, turning towards the mirror.

"Well" Elle said hesitantly, "I like it but... you do look like a Ravenclaw."

"It's a no, then" Aubrey said automatically, without thinking and the other girls laughed.

"We shouldn't make a decision right away" Ana said, "let's go to the Hogs Head and talk it over."

"Sounds like a plan" Elle smiled, and as she turned to re-enter her dressing room she bumped straight into another girl who was wearing the same, cream coloured gown.

"Nice dress, isn't it?" the younger girl beamed up at Elle, "I just love it!"

"Yeah..." Elle said weakly, quickly turning away from the girl and darting into her dressing room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the girls were sitting at a small table inside the Hogs Head pub, warming up over mugs of Butter Beer.<p>

"I thought you were going to get that dress, Elle" Ana said, in between sips.

"I was seriously considering it" Elle said, "but then I saw that other girl wearing it. I cannot have the same dress as her."

"You gave me flack for that earlier!" Aubrey said, remembering how Elle had made fun of her for complaining about having the same gown as another girl at Laurier.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't believe it, Bree" Elle smiled.

"Afternoon, ladies" a male voice interrupted them from overhead, his long, blonde hair hung in curtains in front of his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Anastasia said rudely, staring up at the Slytherin Prefect.

"Just wanted to let you know about a small get together going on tonight in the castle" Malfoy said coolly, "it'll be on the east third floor corridor, last classroom on the left."

"Who's all going?" Elle asked, sounding sceptical.

"Anyone who's worthwhile" Malfoy sneered back, before turning on his heal and rejoining his table of friends across the room.

"What a git" Ana said, once Malfoy had left.

"You dated him, Ana!" Elle retorted.

"Yeah, but that was different" Ana said defensively, "that was before I met Garridan."

"Yes" Elle said, "much more mature than Malfoy, look at him over there, fawning over those..._toys_ from Zonko's Joke Shop."

"Yeah well Black isn't any better!" Ana noted correctly.

Both Garridan and Brishen were laughing at a variety of practical joke devices that were laid out neatly on the pub table and purchased by Marcus Avery earlier in the day. They looked like little boys, Aubrey thought, snorting and giggling over the tricks.

"Ugh" Ana sighed, "boys can be so immature sometimes."

"Mhm" Elle agreed, solemnly.

"Where's Tom?" Aubrey asked, noticing that the Head Boy wasn't present at the table full of his friends, "I don't think I've seen him in Hogsemede all day."

"He's at school, probably" Ana said.

"He doesn't usually come to Hogsmede" Elle added, "he will sometimes, but not often."

"Why not?" Aubrey pressed.

"I imagine because it would interfere with his study time" Elle said coolly.

"I heard" Ana added in a low whisper, "that it's because the muggle orphanage wouldn't sign his permission slip for the trips to Hogsmede, so he only ever does come when Professor Dippet makes an exception. Dippet really likes Tom for some reason."

"Those are only rumours, Ana!" Elle hissed, "besides, Tom doesn't really strike me as one to get excited over Zonko's practical jokes. He always acts like he has better things to do."

"So no one knows what happened to Tom's parents?" Aubrey asked again, having already inquired as to Tom Riddle's vague background before.

"Nope" Elle said, "they're dead I suppose, but it's like we said on your first night here, Bree; Tom doesn't talk much about the orphanage. Everyone just knows that he was born and raised in one, and that he returns there every summer."

"And that he's poor" Ana added, as though it was important characteristic worth noting.

"Hmm" Aubrey said ignoring Ana's comment and suddenly feeling sorry for Tom, who had to stay cooped up with muggles each and every summer that he was away from Hogwarts.

"But he won an award two years ago, right?" Aubrey said, "you two said Tom was given some sort of trophy?"

"That's right" Elle said, "an award for special services to the school. It's virtually the highest award you can be given, at Hogwarts."

"And it figures Riddle would get it" Ana added, causing Elle to laugh.

"That's a pretty big deal" Aubrey said slowly, "Didn't he catch a murderer?"

"Mhm, that Hagrid kid" Elle explained.

"That was a complete surprise!" Ana explained, "I certainly didn't think that oaf was the killer."

"Me neither" Elle agreed, "But it's a good thing that Tom caught him, a lot of people were getting scared-"

"Only mudbloods!" Ana interjected.

"Muggleborns" Elle corrected her, rolling her eyes, "but yeah, it was serious Aubrey. Dippet was going to close the school after that girl was killed."

"I'm surprised it's not talked about more" Aubrey said honestly, as she was genuinely surprised that Tom Riddle didn't brag about his special award more, or even at all.

"I think everyone's trying to forget about it, honestly" Elle said, "and Riddle's never been much of a talker. He keeps pretty quiet about some things."

"Well he did" Ana added, "until Aubrey came along."

Aubrey blushed and continued to drink her Butter Beer. She allowed her mind to wonder more about the handsome wizard and his mysterious past, and pleaded that things would return to relative normalcy between them soon.

* * *

><p>That Saturday evening Aubrey, Elle and Anastasia made their way up to the third floor of the castle for the party Malfoy had invited them to earlier.<p>

"I hope Pringle doesn't catch us!" Elle whispered as the trio climbed the stairs, "Apollyon Pringle, that's the grouchy old caretaker" Elle explained to a puzzled looking Aubrey.

The girls made their way to the far end of the east side corridor, entering an abandoned classroom. Inside sat twenty or so students all of whom, Aubrey noted, were from Slytherin house. They all sat scattered on various desks and chairs, circling the room and engaging in various, animated conversations.

"You're late!" Brishen Black said as the three girls made their way towards the circle, "I thought Pringle had caught you or something."

"Of course not" Elle said brightly, sitting down next to him, "we just took a little longer getting ready is all" and she shot a look towards Anastasia, who had now cozied herself up to Garridan.

"How's it going, Aubrey?" Brishen asked as took an empty seat next to Elle.

"Good thanks, Brishen. You?"

"Not too bad" he continued before leaning forward and speaking in a whisper, "I hear your mark in charms has improved, it's about time!"

Aubrey smiled and allowed her eyes to scan the rest of the room. Sitting directly across from her, and surrounded either side by his friends, was Tom Riddle who looked bored while observing a game of Wizard's chess that took place in the middle of the room. There, at a little table, sat Abraxas Malfoy and a boy who Aubrey only knew as Lestrange. They were sitting across from one another, intensely studying the few remaining pieces that were scattered at the board before them.

"Checkmate!" Malfoy called a few moments later victoriously.

"Nice one, Abraxas" Lestrange said graciously, waving his wand and directing the various pieces back to their respective spots.

"Honestly!" Anastasia sighed loudly, still hanging off the arm of Garridan "how boring could you possibly get! Playing Wizard's chess at a party!"

"Just because you don't understand something, Anastasia" Malfoy responded coolly "doesn't make it boring."

"I could beat you any day, Abraxas" Ana replied, trying to ignore the chuckling from other party guests.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"I could!" Ana insisted, "Aubrey's been teaching me."

"It's true" Aubrey said, once all eyes had shifted towards her. "She's good" she continued, remembering Ana's drastic improvement since they had started playing together in the Slytherin common room a couple of weeks ago.

"Well, that sounds like challenge" Abraxas said, grinning widely. Anastasia's eyes lit up, and she made a motion to stand up and join Malfoy at the small table. She was just to her feet before Malfoy made a comment, causing her to promptly sit back down again.

"I meant a challenge for Aubrey and myself" he said coldly.

"She'll do it!" Ana exclaimed, grabbing Aubrey's arm and thrusting her towards the middle of the room.

"No Ana!" Aubrey hissed, "I don't want to!"

"Oh, you'll beat him easily!" Elle reassured her in a hush whisper.

"Perhaps" a deep, cool voice said, "Aubrey would like to challenge me, instead? Seems more like an even playing field" Tom finished.

"Thank you, Tom" Malfoy said appreciatively, assuming that the compliment was directed towards him.

"I didn't mean for you, you fool" Tom snapped. The rest of the students laughed, and Malfoy's pale white face turned a bright shade of red.

"So" Tom continued, now looking directly at Aubrey, "what do you say, Miss Knight?"

"You have to play now!" Elle gushed, still in a low whisper. Aubrey thought for a moment, contemplating on whether or not she could actually beat Tom Riddle.

"Maybe" she thought to herself, "maybe if I play him, he'll start behaving like himself, again. Maybe if I beat him, he'll stop pitying me and everything will go back to normal!"

"Prepare to lose, Riddle" she said calmly, taking a seat at the small table.

"You think you can beat me, Miss Knight?" Tom said, taking a seat across from her.

"I know I can."

"So that's what they teach you at Laurier Academy?" Tom smirked, and the surrounding students began to laugh, "childhood games are the top priority then, are they?"

"Mhm" Aubrey nodded quietly, resisting the urge to add "and wandless magic."

The game lasted far longer than Aubrey would have thought, and at about an hour in, neither Tom nor Aubrey showed any indication of a lead, and neither was any closer to winning. The room was quiet, in exception of the few murmurs from observers in between turns, and all eyes remained glued on the two sorcerers and the chessboard at the centre of the room.

"I'm surprised Tom" Aubrey spoke, breaking the nearly hour long silence that had existed between them. "You're much more of a defensive player than I would have anticipated."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Aubrey. I'm full of surprises."

More moments of silence continued to pass, and soon Aubrey found herself in a position to set Tom up for checkmate.

_Doubt that he'll fall for this_ Aubrey thought to herself as she made her next move, _but it's worth a shot. _Aubrey instructed her Bishop to get in line with Tom's King. Next turn she would move her Bishop forward, capturing Tom's pawn and, with no escape due to her Queen and Rook positioned nearby, place him in checkmate.

_He's not that dumb, Aubrey!_ she thought to herself, just as the move was completed. It was obvious what had to be done; Tom would capture her Bishop with his Knight, foiling her plan and preventing his loss. "Stupid move!" she continued to think, frustrated.

Tom leaned forward, observing the position of the pieces carefully. He looked up at Aubrey and they made brief eye contact. For a moment, she swore she saw him smile.

"Knight to E7" he said calmly, sitting back. To Aubrey's surprise, the little, black Knight did not move to capture her attacking Bishop, but glided gently along the board in the opposite direction, creating a clear path of victory for Aubrey.

One final move on behalf of Aubrey and the game was done; she had checkmated Tom Riddle.

"Well done!" Elle said, coming forward and hugging her friend who still sat at the little table, replaying over in her mind Tom's loss and wondering why he had let her win. She suddenly felt offended. Did Tom Riddle not think that she could beat him fairly? Aubrey worried that her plan to make Tom treat her normally again, as he had before, had backfired.

"Yes excellent work!" Ana agreed, and the rest of the students, one by one came forward to offer their congratulations to Aubrey.

"It's not often that someone beats Riddle in chess!" the boy called Lestrange called excitedly.

"Unlike you, Lestrange" Tom said calmly, "I don't have time to perfect my strategies for silly, mundane little games."

The group of students laughed and began to file out the classroom, heading back down to the common room or various other parts of the castle.

"Where's Ana?" Elle asked Aubrey a few moments later, once the class had cleared out.

"I think she left with Garridan."

"Oh" Elle said, "I think I might hang out with Brishen for a little while."

"Be safe" Aubrey replied teasingly, causing Elle's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"Are you going to go back to the common room or hang out with Tom?" Elle asked teasingly.

"I don't know" Aubrey answered, now focusing her direction towards Tom who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Malfoy, "he looks kind of preoccupied."

"That's because you destroyed him!" Elle said cheerfully, "are you going to be okay though, getting back to the common room, Bree?"

"I'll be fine" Aubrey replied, "go, have fun!" and Elle ran towards the exit to catch up with Brishen.

"Miss Knight" a cool voice said, which Aubrey recognized immediately as Tom's, "excellent playing, it was a well deserved victory" Tom continued, outstretching his hand.

"Thank you" Aubrey replied rather sarcastically, placing her hand into his, "though I am insulted Riddle, intentionally loosing like that."

"I don't know what you mean" he said, a smile on his lips, still clutching her hand gently.

"You saw what I was doing" Aubrey said, pulling her hand away, "I saw that smirk of yours, you knew what was going to happen, and all you had to do was capture me with your Knight, but you didn't."

"That's a bold statement for you to make, Aubrey" Tom said, "it doesn't sound very gracious."

"Oh gracious smacious" Aubrey retorted, fully aware that she sounded completely immature, "I could have beaten you without you forfeiting, Tom."

"I have no doubt" Tom said unconvincingly, "but you must admit Aubrey, it was getting to be a very long game, I felt it best for everyone's interests to end it quickly."

Aubrey tried to hold back a smile.

"See you, Tom" Marcus Avery called over his shoulder as he and some other Slytherin boys exited the classroom, and Aubrey noticed that she and Riddle were the only ones still left in the dimly lit room.

"Might I accompany you back to your common room?" Tom asked politely.

"Sure" Aubrey replied, grinning.

"So, how have you been doing?" Tom asked more seriously, as they began walking down the many flights of stairs leading to the dungeons.

"I'm fine" Aubrey said sternly, her smile vanishing as she suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. She knew where Tom's question was leading, and she did not want to discuss Professor Stretton any further.

"Good" Tom said, "I'm glad."

Aubrey remained silent.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I know" she lied.

"Do you?" Tom asked, now looking at her. "It's Stretton's problem, Aubrey. Not yours. You did nothing to deserve this."

Aubrey again nodded silently and continued to walk down the stairs.

"He deserves to be punished" Tom continued, seriousness returning to his voice, "he deserves to suffer-"

"Tom, don't hurt him!" Aubrey interjected.

"That wasn't going to be my first suggestion, but it is an idea" Tom said with a grin.

"No!" Aubrey replied, a smile again forming across her lips, as she was completely unaware that Tom's playful banter about hurting Stretton was much more than harmless, empty threats.

"Has he been behaving more appropriately?" Tom asked.

"Mhm" Aubrey nodded, "and my mark has improved."

"I thought it might" Tom said confidently, "that's good."

"How did you know?" Aubrey asked, "How did you know I needed help?"

Tom thought for a moment. "Intuition I suppose" he said calmly, "which your screams eventually confirmed."

"Thank you" Aubrey said, stopping in the landing and looking at Tom. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but thanks."

"It's not a problem, Miss Knight" Tom said politely, beginning to walk again.

"It is though, Tom!" Aubrey protested, grabbing his arm. "I'm really grateful that you came...if you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened..." and she began to trail off.

Tom stood quietly facing Aubrey, her hand still latched to his forearm.

"I'm truly appreciative" she finally spoke again.

"Is that why you accepted my invitation to the ball?" Tom asked, concern laced in his voice.

"No" Aubrey answered, honestly. Tom didn't respond, but continued to stare at her, studying her. "I accepted because it's what I wanted to do at the time."

Tom nodded and once again continued moving, guiding Aubrey down the final set of stairs leading into the dungeons.

"I still don't feel right about the headmaster not knowing" Tom continued in a more normal tone, "it allows Stretton to get away with his behaviour, at least temporarily."

"I know" Aubrey sighed, "Elle and Ana aren't pleased with my decision either. They're worried Stretton may do it again."

"He won't be attacking you again, I'm quite sure" Tom said calmly.

Aubrey wasn't surprised to hear Tom's comment, as Elle and Ana had told her about Tom's assurance that Stretton's behaviour would improve. Nevertheless, she was still unsure of how Tom could be so certain, but she tried to shrug off his odd comment.

"I don't want anyone to know" she said defiantly for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. "I don't want any sort of attention, I just want everything to go back to normal."

"I agree" Tom said, as they entered the dark corridor, "this experience hasn't been enjoyable. And you've been a bit off all week-"

"Well given the circumstances" Aubrey suddenly said, defensively.

"It's not a personal attack, Aubrey" Tom said calmly, looking sideways at her, "merely an observation. But there has been no sarcastic remarks, cynical humour or your usual dry wit, Miss Knight-"

"Neither have you, Tom!" Aubrey again interrupted, "you've been acting all friendly towards me, being kind, treating me like all the other students!" Aubrey again interrupted in protest.

"True" Tom said, "I'll admit, I wasn't sure quite how to behave around you after-"

"Treat me normally!" Aubrey again interrupted, "I'm no different because of him!"

"You're quite right" Tom smirked, "And I'm pleased to see that that worthless git didn't damage your spirit."

Aubrey's heart nearly skipped a beat as she walked alongside Tom in the dark corridor. Was Tom Riddle was being sweet? She smiled broadly at him as the Slytherin entrance revealed itself in the near distance.

"Damage my spirit?" Aubrey asked, still grinning.

"Yes" Tom said, "you're one of the few people here at Hogwarts who challenges me, Aubrey, and I must admit, I quite enjoy our banter...like you attempting to insult me tonight, for instance."

"Attempting?" Aubrey said playfully, "Riddle, I was successful."

Tom smirked.

"So things are back to normal?" he asked as they stopped outside the common room entrance.

"Yes."

"That means I can do this, then" and Tom grabbed her hands with his, pulling her close, and placed his lips to hers. Unlike his kisses before, this one was gentle as his tongue gently parted her lips and made soft, circular motions inside her mouth. His hands left hers and moved up towards her face, each on either side as his fingers brushed against her neck. Aubrey placed her hands on his sides and could feel Tom's hard muscles underneath his shirt, moving up and down as he breathed deep. A cold shiver ran down her spine as Tom tilted his head and deepened his kiss. She grabbed suddenly onto his sides to keep from going over and falling completely into his warm kiss.

"Goodnight, Aubrey" Tom said with a smirk when their mouths parted a few moments later. His right hand was still on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Goodnight" Aubrey smiled back, a feeling of relief beginning to wash over her. She had been nervous to kiss Tom Riddle again since her encounter with Stretton. Though she hoped the Professor's unwanted actions wouldn't ruin her experiences with Riddle, she was nervous that Tom's touch would remind her of last Monday night. To her relief, however, Tom's gentle kiss melted away all feelings of distress within Aubrey, and her thoughts of Stretton had vanished temporarily from her mind.


	19. An Intrusive Interruption

The following week went well for Aubrey, and things were finally starting to return to normal. Professor Stretton had continued behaving much the same way as he had the first day Aubrey had returned to Charms; he paid little attention to her throughout class and no longer made comments about her technique and methodology. Elle and Anastasia, much to Aubrey's relief, had stopped pestering her to report Stretton to another teacher and Tom Riddle had returned to his normal behaviour after their kiss, as the pair resumed sitting through Transfiguration class in silence. The night Aubrey received her midterm exam results from Charms she had written her father to tell him of the excellent news that her grade was improving. It wasn't until a few days later, at breakfast, when Aubrey finally got a reply.

"Well?" Elle asked once Aubrey had finished reading, "is your dad pleased?"

"Kind of" Aubrey answered, skimming once again over the letter, "he's pleased, but still says my grades need to improve if I want to do training to become a healer."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a healer" Ana chimed in with a mouth full of oatmeal.

"My mum was a healer" Aubrey said, "I think my dad would like me to follow in her footsteps."

"Is that what you want to do, though?" Elle asked, but before Aubrey could answer Celinda plopped herself down between them at the breakfast table.

"Hey Aubrey!" she said brightly "so it's official now, huh? You're definitely going to the ball with Tom?"

"Yes" Aubrey answered sternly, still uncomfortable with the rumours circulating the school about her and Riddle.

"How exciting!" Celinda replied, "just wait till the other girls find out...they're going to hate you!"

"Great" Aubrey replied sarcastically as Celinda got up and skipped away from the Slytherin table.

"That reminds me" Ana said, pushing her oatmeal away, "we need to figure out this dress business, there's only two weeks left till the ball!"

Later that afternoon Aubrey sat in Transfiguration, next to Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had just concluded the lesson and dismissed the the class when Tom turned to Aubrey.

"Will you meet me in the library tonight" he said quietly, "after dinner, around half past 7?" it wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"To study?" Aubrey asked puzzled, wondering why she and Tom would need to meet now that her Charms problem was well on its way to being solved.

"Something like that" Tom said calmly, a smirk forming across his lips.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then" Aubrey replied, trying to keep the butterflies that formed in her stomach whenever Tom smiled at bay.

* * *

><p>That night Aubrey made her long journey up to the library. When she reached the library doors she found Tom Riddle, leaning up against the frame. His usually tidy uniform was wrinkled from the day and his green and silver coloured tie hung loosely from his neck. Aubrey's pulse began to beat faster as she took in his good looks. His dark hair looked more out of place than it had in Transfiguration, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up, revealing his strong forearms. Aubrey watched as his long fingers carefully, yet powerfully, turned the pages of the book he was reading. It was almost hypnotizing. Tom's dark eyes moved rapidly back and forth over the printed words and he didn't semm to notice Aubrey approaching.<p>

"Good evening, Mr. Riddle" she smiled once she reached him.

"Ah, Miss Knight" Tom said, feigning surprise, "you're early, for once."

"Very funny" Aubrey said, "why are you out here?"

"Just examining a book before I have to return it" Tom replied, slamming the book shut in between his long fingers, "we can go in now."

Aubrey nodded and passed through the door that Tom held open for her. As they walked through the rows of books to their usual table near the back, Aubrey couldn't help but notice the few studying students stare and whisper as Tom and she passed.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Aubrey asked once they had reached the table, "all the attention, and gossiping about you?"

"No" Tom replied.

"Never?" Aubrey pressed, "you never get tired of the flock of girls following you, Tom? Or how people constantly whisper about you, wondering what you're going to do, or who you're going to be with?"

"No" Tom replied again, "it's a sign of greatness, Aubrey...of respect."

"Is it, now?" Aubrey mockingly asked.

"Of course" Tom replied seriously, "people do not concern themselves in such a way with those who are below average or unworthy, Aubrey."

Aubrey nodded silently, staring at Tom. She no longer wondered why he didn't discuss his award for special services to the school; he didn't need to, his ego was already large enough.

"Anyway" Tom said more brightly a few moments later, "while their antics may be tiring they are, nonetheless, a sign of power."

Aubrey grimaced and sat down and the table.

"So what are we doing then, Tom?" she asked.

"It appears that we are sitting at a table" Tom replied quickly, a smirk across his face.

"Oh, the hilarity continues" Aubrey said sarcastically, "I meant, why are we studying when my Charms mark has improved?"

"Because I would still like to see you" Tom said calmly, "and spend time with you."

"Why don't we just meet elsewhere?" Aubrey challenged.

"What better place than the library?" Tom retorted, causing Aubrey to scowl. "I've set aside time from my Head Boy duties to study with you, Aubrey. The library is an excellent place to meet as it allows me to keep up appearances."

"Sneaky, Riddle" Aubrey said, impressed that Tom was being devious.

"You didn't bring any books" Tom continued on, now noticing that Aubrey came to the library empty handed.

"No" Aubrey agreed, "Since I didn't know the nature of our visit, I didn't know what to bring."

"Well in future" Tom said calmly but sternly, "you can bring whatever homework you're struggling with."

"I am not struggling with any homework, thank you" Aubrey lied, suddenly remembering how Potions class had become more difficult. She had never been fond of the subject, but had somehow always managed to scrape a decent grade with the help of study groups she had joined at Laurier.

"Of course not" Tom smirked, seemingly unconvinced, "How has Stretton been?" Tom asked, ignoring Aubrey's lie.

"Fine" Aubrey answered truthfully, "he pays no attention to me."

"Good" Tom nodded, a thoughtful look forming on his handsome face. "And you're other classes? How are they going?"

"Fine" Aubrey again lied, again pushing the nagging memory of Potions from her thoughts.

"Right" Tom smiled mockingly.

"You know" Aubrey started, frustration building in her voice, "you're not the only student here who is capable of doing well, Tom. I study and work hard too, and my skill reflects that" she said proudly, tired of always appearing incompetent whenever she was with the Head Boy.

"You're not the only one who gets good grades" she added, after Tom remained silent, saying nothing.

"Of course not" Tom finally said, "I believe you're more than capable, Miss Knight."

"_You_ could study" Aubrey said, trying to change the subject and ignore the red flush that was increasing on her cheeks over Tom's compliment. "We've only had one lesson in wandless magic, Tom. _Surely_, you could use more practice."

_"Surely"_ Tom said mockingly, "you don't realize whom you are speaking to."

"Show me, then" Aubrey challenged.

"Show you what?" Tom said, lowering his voice and starring at her with his dark, piercing eyes.

"What you can do without a wand."

"There are many things I can do without a wand, Aubrey" Tom said seductively.

"In regards to magic, Riddle" Aubrey said sternly.

Tom's eyes shifted from Aubrey's down the table top, where her wand laid abandoned. Squinting his eyes and with a look of concentration forming across his handsome features, Tom lifted Aubrey's wand several inches into the air. Aubrey was impressed as her wand rose gently into the air in a much smoother fashion than Tom's previous attempt to summon his own wand during their lesson prior.

"Well done" Aubrey said quietly, not wanting to admit that Tom didn't need extra practice. She snatched the wand with her hands out of the air, breaking Tom's spell.

"Tsk, tsk Aubrey" Tom said disapprovingly, "you shouldn't use your hands to retrieve items."

"I have to" Aubrey said, placing her wand in her empty book bag, "I've never been good at summoning without a wand."

"Practice makes perfect" Tom said teasingly.

"Yes" Aubrey said "but for complex charms, wandless magic takes so much concentration. If you were ever in a position where you actually needed to use it, you probably wouldn't be successful" Aubrey said hypothetically.

"That is true" Tom said slowly "but only for most wizards."

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes, again amazed at Tom's confidence and lack of self doubt.

"You two!" an irritable voice interrupted from overhead, "the library's closing soon, so you'll want to gather your belongings" the librarian finished.

"Thank you, Madam Pince" Tom said politely, before the vulture like woman stalked away, continuing to make her rounds to the other tables scattered throughout the library.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, Tom" Aubrey said, rising from the table and turning down the long row of books. She was scanning the many titles in front of her, fingering the spines and searching for a book for Defence Against the Dark Arts, when she felt a pair of hands creep up behind her, resting on her waist.

"Find what you're looking for?" Tom asked.

"No" Aubrey answered smugly, "care to help me?"

"I thought you'd prefer it if I demonstrated to you what I can do without a wand" Tom continued, seductively.

Aubrey smirked and turned around in Tom's arms to face him. He reached a hand up, taking hold of her chin and guided her lips towards his. His long, slender fingers moved to the side of her face as they kissed, gently brushing against her neck as he tilted her head to better engulf her mouth with his. Tom was gentle, keeping his other hand on Aubrey's waist while she clutched onto his arms as their tongues delicately brushed against each others. Aubrey moved her arms to wrap them up around Tom's neck and he pulled her tightly into an embrace, suddenly slamming her hard against his own body. His hand moved from her face down her arms and to the opening of her robes. Quickly casting them aside the same way Stretton had days before, Tom's hands began to slowly creep up from her waist towards her bust line.

Invasive thoughts of Professor Stretton instantly began to flood Aubrey's mind. Images of him playing with the clasp on her robes, running his rough hand up her leg and pressing his dry, cracked lips to her skin overwhelmed her mind. She quickly broke Tom's kiss.

"Sorry!" she blurted out as soon as she pulled away, leaving Tom blank faced with his mouth ajar.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, annoyance laced heavily in his voice.

"No!" Aubrey said, so quickly that it was unconvincing.

"It's Stretton, isn't it?" Tom asked sternly.

"No!" Aubrey lied, desperately wanting to avoid the subject. "I'm fine…sorry" she continued before leaning back into Tom and placing her moistly glistened lips back onto his. A deep moan escaped from Tom's throat causing him to deepen the kiss. With one hand positioned on the small of her back, Tom pressed Aubrey's body firmly against his and soon allowed his free hand to enter her dark robes, running his slender fingers up and down Aubrey's sides.

"Ignore it" she thought to herself, "this isn't Stretton, it's Tom!" But Aubrey's efforts were futile, as vivid images again engulfed her thoughts. She could remember his scent of musk and tobacco, and almost feel Stretton's eerily warm breath against her neck.

"Go ahead and scream if you like Aubrey" the Professor had said, his voice ringing in her head, "I like screamers."

Aubrey let out a small moan, the thoughts of the Charms teacher to strong to ignore, but Tom didn't release her from his kiss. With her hands down low at his sides, she was trapped between him and the hard, wooden bookcase. She moaned in protest once more hoping that Tom would stop but instead he raised his slender fingers to her face, stroking her cheek while continuing to explore her mouth with his tongue, further deepening his kiss. His other hand slowly crept up her side, seductively climbing inch by inch higher and higher. Beginning to squirm, Aubrey managed to squeeze her hands in between her and Tom's chests, resting them on his strong upper body and pushing him away.

"Damn it, Aubrey!" he said once she had again broken them apart.

"I'm sorry!"

"Do I remind you of him?" Tom demanded, "does my touch make you think of him?"

"No!" Aubrey answered honestly, "I'm not doing it on purpose, it's just…" but Aubrey stopped, unsure of how to put into words how she was feeling. She wanted Tom Riddle. Though she couldn't deny the feelings of nervousness that popped up when she was close to Tom, she was still eager to pursue their relationship further; she was attracted to him, and in no way did Tom Riddle remind her of her Charms teacher. Or did he? There was something about the way when Tom touched, with such force and power, that brought her back to the night with Stretton nearly two weeks ago.

Aubrey was silent, starring at Tom who had began pacing silently in front of her, his long fingers running through his jet black hair. Although appearing calm on the surface, his eyes looked angry and Aubrey suspected that it took a world of restraint for Tom to hold back his frustrations.

"Should have punished him there" Tom muttered to himself a few moments later, "knew this would happen...ruining her like that" Tom continued in a barely audible whisper.

"What was that?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing" he replied harshly, but Aubrey was sure they were threats regarding the Charms Professor.

"I just need some time-" Aubrey began to say, hoping to lessen the tension.

"You said all had returned to normal, Miss Knight" Tom retorted icily.

"I know…and it has" Aubrey began, "it's just…" but again she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Tom scowled.

"I thought I told you the library was closing?" Madame Price interrupted, peering around the bookshelf, "go on, get a move on it!"

"I'm really sorry" Aubrey said quickly, leaving Tom alone in the aisle while sidestepping Madam Pince. She grabbed her things and ran from the library down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"Argh" Aubrey sighed once she had reached her dormitory and informed Elle and Ana in about her mishap with Tom, "I just wish that I could get Stretton out of my head!"<p>

"You will, Bree" Elle said comfortingly, "you just need time. Look how well you've been feeling since then…you've come a long way."

Aubrey smiled meekly.

"Besides" Elle continued, "Riddle's probably just annoyed because he wants some, and you're making him wait for it."

"I think I ruined it with him, though" Aubrey said sadly, honestly believing that her time with Tom Riddle was coming to an end. Things had moved so slowly between them, and she felt she should have been more aggressive or assertive with the Head Boy. She had let her nerves get the best of her on several occasions, but to now let Stretton interfere too? Tom, she felt, was probably fed up and tired of waiting for her. This, combined with the drama over their Charms teacher, would push him over the edge. Surely he would give up on Aubrey and move onto new prospects.

"Well" Ana said cautiously, "things have been kind of slow between you two…_if_ you know what I mean."

Aubrey again frowned as this wasn't the first time Ana had mentioned how slowly she and Tom had been progressing since the start of school.

"Oh shush Ana!" Elle scowled.

"She's right though!" Aubrey protested, almost relieved that Ana had brought up what she herself had just been thinking. "Things have been so slow and then finally…when he does kiss me, I mean _really _kisses me, I lose it."

"Do you not like kissing him?" Ana asked seriously.

"No, I do" Aubrey answered truthfully, "but it doesn't matter anyway" she continued, "Tom probably hates me, he'll ask another girl to the dance and make her his girlfriend and-"

"No he won't" Elle interrupted sympathetically, "you're being dramatic, Aubrey. Tom's probably more upset with Stretton than he is with you."

"I loathe Stretton" Aubrey said bitterly.

"I do, too" agreed Elle, "but don't let that prat interfere with your life and ruin your time with Tom."

Aubrey nodded, mulling over Elle's words in her head. The girls went to bed early that night, but when Aubrey woke the next morning, she felt determined not to let Stretton, or her nerves, spoil her chances of progressing further with Tom Riddle. Though she had suffered detentions, embarrassments and numerous sarcastic comments at the hands of Riddle, Aubrey couldn't deny her feelings of intense attraction for the handsome wizard. Nothing, she had decided that morning, would keep her away from him or interfere in their time together.


	20. Classroom Seduction

"Do you guys see Tom?" Aubrey asked the next morning as the girls entered the great hall for breakfast, "I really need to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Ana asked.

"Mhm" Aubrey answered, scanning the many heads at the Slytherin table for the handsome Head Boy. Her search was unsuccessful however, as Tom Riddle was nowhere to be found inside the hall. Although disappointed, Aubrey was not surprised as she rarely saw Tom at meal times. She wondered when, if at all, he ate.

"What do you want to talk to Riddle for?" Ana pressed on, once the girls had reached the table.

"I wanted to tell him, or…show him, rather" said Aubrey bashfully, "that Stretton won't ruin this for us."

"That a girl!" Elle beamed, fixing herself a bowl of cereal and pouring over the headlines of the morning's Daily Prophet.

"Morning!" a cheerful voice boomed as its owner sat down next to Aubrey. "So, the whole school now knows about you and Tom, Aubrey!" Celinda said brightly, motioning to the rest of the students crowded in the great hall. Aubrey looked and noticed that girls from all four of the other tables were starring at her, shooting her disgusted looks before speaking in hushed whispers to their neighbours.

"Oh no" Aubrey groaned, turning back towards the table.

"Oh yes!" Anastasia exclaimed, "this is good Aubrey! They're all jealous. You should love it, I know I would-"

"Well" Celinda interrupted, "there are a few people who aren't pleased that you're going with Garridan Smith, Ana."

"Who? Malfoy?" Elle asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yes, but there were some other girls who had their eye on Smith, too" Celinda continued.

"Ooh, really!" Ana asked, looking desperately around the great hall to see who might be glaring at her.

"We should go to class" Aubrey said, rising from the table and feeling eager to leave the hall. "So are you ready for the dance, Celinda?" she asked, trying to change the subject as the four girls left for History of Magic.

Despite keeping a keen look out, Aubrey hadn't seen Tom Riddle at all that day, in exception of just before dinner, where he was deeply engorged in a conversation with the Head Girl. Later that night, Aubrey went to the library to retrieve the Defence Against the Dark Arts book that she had forgotten about due to her awkward encounter with Tom the night before. She was walking back to the common room and had just given up hope on finding Tom when she heard oncoming footsteps. A tall, well built figure strode down the hallway in the moonlight. His walk was strong, powerful and Aubrey's spirits instantly lifted as she recognized the handsome wizard stepping closer towards her; she had finally found him.

"Aubrey?" his smooth voice called out.

"Tom!" Aubrey shouted, running closer towards him, "hi!"

"Hello" he said curtly, a look of amused uncertainly forming across his face.

"How are you?" Aubrey asked, smiling up at the handsome wizard and trying desperately to appear in a more cheerful mood than last night.

"Fine" Tom replied politely, "and you, Miss Knight?"

"Great!" Aubrey said enthusiastically, "I was just coming back from the library" she finished, holding up her Defence Against the Dark Arts book.

"Ah" said Tom, leaning in to scan the text's title, "nice choice, it's a good book."

"Good!" she nodded ,and there was a few moments of silence between them as Aubrey temporarily forgot why she had wanted to speak with Tom, allowing herself to get caught up in the excitement of finally finding him.

"Well Miss Knight, you'll have to excuse me as I'm on patrol duty" Tom said, motioning to step around Aubrey.

"Wait!" Aubrey practically shouted, her senses coming to her as she reached out and grabbed Tom's arm, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrows as Aubrey's fingers latched onto his forearm.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday" Aubrey said, "for last night...for" and Aubrey trailed off, not wanting to finish her words with "for letting Stretton get the better of me."

"It's no worry" Tom said politely a few moments later, when Aubrey failed to finish her sentence. He said his words calmly, but Aubrey swore she heard strain and anger laced in his words.

"No it's not" Aubrey protested, stepping closer to Tom, "I told you I was fine, and I want you to know that I am."

Tom didn't say anything but instead looked straight at Aubrey, who was now just inches away from him, an unimpressed look forming on his features.

Aubrey's heart sank. This wasn't what she thought would happen, and she wondered why Tom wasn't saying anything. She gazed up into his silent face, searching for some explanation. With her brow furrowed she sighed heavily before rising up onto her tip toes and pressing her lips to Tom's.

He did nothing.

"What's..." Aubrey stammered, pulling away from Tom, "What's wrong?"

Tom pressed his lips together, as though he was weighing his thoughts and upcoming words carefully.

"Why won't you kiss me?" Aubrey said impatiently, tired of waiting for Tom's response.

"Is that..." Tom stammered, "Is _this_ what you want?" There was awkwardness to the way Tom asked the question. It reminded her of the time when Tom said the word "please". It was as if he rarely asked the question, and was uncomfortable doing so.

"Yes!" Aubrey cried honestly, "kiss me!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth that Tom Riddle's lips were pressed hard against Aubrey's, making her drop her book and causing a loud thud on the corridor floor. With his hands on her face, Aubrey felt the familiar tingle shoot up and down her spine that formed whenever Tom Riddle kissed her. As Tom's lips slowly opened and closed, his tongue slipped inside her mouth in soft, circular motions, Aubrey closed her eyes allowing herself to get lost in Tom's kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In a swift movement, Tom enclosed his own arms behind Aubrey, sweeping her into the far corner of the hallway and pushing her against the wall. He didn't pull his lips away from hers, instead continuing his hard, intense and passionate kisses. Beginning to feel the coldness of the stone wall against her, Aubrey allowed her hands to explore Tom's body, as she stroked the nape of his neck and ran her fingers through his dark, black hair. Tom's hands ran lustfully up and down Aubrey's back and neck, brushing her hair out of her face, allowing him to deepen his kiss. Aubrey could feel Tom's muscles flex and tense through his collared shirt as she let her hands feel his back and arms locked around her. She could feel his chest rise quickly as he took sharp intakes of breaths in between kisses.

Tom rested one hand on the stone wall to support his weight while placing the other on Aubrey's hip. His fingers moving to tickle Aubrey underneath her clothes, Tom's hand began to rise slowly upwards, away from her hip. As his hand crawled higher, memories of Stretton invasively overwhelmed Aubrey's mind.

"No" she thought to herself, "I won't let him do this, I won't let him ruin this."

Tom's fingers were now seductively playing with the buttons on Aubrey's shirt, slowly moving downwards.

"This isn't Stretton!" Aubrey thought to herself defiantly, trying desperately to push the Professor from her mind once more.

Tom broke away and starred at Aubrey, his one hand still on her back, holding her near, and the other hovering above her chest. His dark eyes met hers for a moment, and Aubrey felt as though he was waiting for her to do something.

"Just do it!" Aubrey continued thinking to herself, "show Tom you can do this!"

Aubrey forced a slight smile before pressing her lips firmly back onto Tom's, kissing him. A low growl escaped from Tom in between breaths, and he allowed his hands to wander up and down Aubrey's body, over her hips, stomach, back and breasts. She moaned under his touch, resisting the urge not to squirm over the shivers of pleasure that shot up and down her spine, and finally pushed Professor Stretton from her mind.

A few moments later, sounds of laughter came bouncing off the stone walls from further down the corridor and Tom instinctively pulled away from Aubrey, breaking their kiss. With his weight still pressed up against her, they each turned toward the direction of the oncoming sound, listening.

"First years" Tom scowled, listening to the conversation full of giggles, "let's get out of here" he finished, grabbing Aubrey's hand in his and leading her out of the corner towards the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Tom looked up and down the hallway before slowly opening the heavy, wooden door and peering inside.

"After you, Miss Knight" he said suggestively, motioning for Aubrey to step inside the dark classroom.

She stepped inside and Tom quickly followed, gently sealing the door behind them before leading Aubrey to the end of the desk at the head of the room. Tom pulled Aubrey into a tight embrace and sat her on the edge, resuming his passionate kisses. He began to run his slender fingers over her thighs and up to her waist and chest before motioning for her to lie down. Aubrey slid herself up higher onto the table as Tom climbed on top of her, his knees supporting himself between her legs. Aubrey again wrapped her arms around Tom's shoulders, pulling his face in closer to hers. He kissed her long and deeply before pulling away and littering her neck with kisses and soft bites. His hands continued to roam, feeling up and down the curves of Aubrey's body.

Aubrey ran her hands over Tom's chiseled chest that hovered above her. She could see his sculpted muscles rise and fall quickly underneath her hands and feel the heat of his skin radiate through his close. Her hands moved to Tom's sides, running teasingly up and down his stomach, before latching onto his clothing; she tugged gently. Tom broke away and kneeled up, towering over Aubrey. He quickly loosened his tie and began to pull off his grey sweater and collared shirt. Aubrey starred, lust stricken, at the handsome frame that kneeled above her. Tom held out his hands which Aubrey placed her own in and he pulled her up into a sitting position. His hands reached for her sides and ran down to the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it off over her head and laying her back down against the hard wood of the desk.

Their hands continued to roam as their kisses grew deeper, fingers trailing seductively over each other's bare skin. Tom fingered the straps of Aubrey's bra before sliding all the way down to her legs and inching up underneath her skirt. He adjusted his weight rest on his side, still hovering over Aubrey and trapping her between himself and the desk beneath them. She could feel his quickly climb up the length of her thigh and continue over the folds of her vagina.

"Tom!" she whispered loudly, pulling away from his kiss.

"It'll feel good" he replied in a low, husky voice, "trust me" he finished, returning to kiss her. He did not move his hand away but instead began rubbing it back and forth over Aubrey's panties. It was a wave of pleasure that Aubrey had never experienced at the hand of another before, as Tom's fingers slid up and down the folds of her, rubbing circular motions on her clitoris. Aubrey moaned and watched the face of the handsome wizard touching her; he looked to be in deep concentration, his gaze shifting rapidly from Aubrey's own face and back down to his fingers, placed delicately between her legs. Aubrey began to rock in rhythm with Tom's touch, part of her unable to comprehend what was happening and the other wishing that he touch her more, beyond the restrictions of her underwear. Her fingers slid down his chest and rested on the buckle of his belt. She looked into Tom's dark eyes and a small smirk formed across his lips. He adjusted his weight and pushed Aubrey's skirt up high, over her waist, exposing her now sensitive area. Still smirking seductively, he slid his fingers over her vagina one last time before curling them around the inner band of her panties and Aubrey cried out in pleasure as his fingers finally touched her swollen skin. Tom pulled the fabric away from Aubrey's body and, in casting it aside, exposed Aubrey's dampening lips.

"Of course Professor" a voice suddenly came from outside the classroom door, "it's an excellent manual, let me just grab it for you."

Tom and Aubrey looked up instantly, their bodies still entwined on Professor Merrythought's desk, listening to the approaching footsteps.

"Thank you so much, Galatea" a voice that Aubrey instantly recognized as Professor Slughorn's boomed through the solid wooden door.

"Shit" Tom mumbled, sliding off the desk and pulling Aubrey with him.

"What are we going to do!" Aubrey whispered, scrambling to her feet and searching frantically around the room. There was no escape as the Professors were just outside the classroom door and there was no other exit from the room.

"Over here" Tom said, slinging their abandoned clothes over his shoulder and pulling Aubrey to the far side of the room. She couldn't help but admire how calm Tom seemed, he didn't panic but instead remained cool and collected. It was as if teachers walking in on him about to ravage a fellow student didn't bother him the least, it was as if this happened all the time. Aubrey frowned, wondering if this _did_ happen to Tom Riddle all the time.

"Try to stay quiet" Tom said as he led Aubrey behind the side of a large cabinet. She was pressed firmly against the wall, snuggled in between the stone and Tom, who leaned firmly up against her. "Try not to breathe" he continued, his gaze directed toward the classroom door.

Aubrey closed her eyes and waited for the Professors to enter the dark classroom. As the door creaked open and footsteps entered, Aubrey held her breath, praying that her heartbeat wasn't nearly as loud as it sounded in her head. Tom turned his face away from the door and pressed even harder into Aubrey, shielding himself behind the heavy cabinet. He hung his head low and stared into Aubrey's eyes, listening.

"I think I put it over here..." Professor Merrythought said brightly, unaware that she and Slughorn were not the only people in the room. "Lumos" she muttered, and streams of light illuminated from the tip of her wand.

"Ah yes, there it is" she continued a few moments later, after having walked to a bookshelf at the other end of the room.

Aubrey heard a heavy book being pulled from the shelf and footsteps back towards the door.

"Here you are, Horace."

"Thank you again, my dear lady" Slughorn beamed gratefully.

"It's no worries" Merrythought continued, "now are you sure you don't want that other book? I don't mind searching for it, I think it's just in the cabinet over there..." the Professor continued, and Aubrey heard the start of footsteps head towards her and Tom.

Her eyes frantically gazed up into Tom's, who still looked calm and undisturbed.

"Ssshh" he mouthed silently, placing a long, slender finger to Aubrey's lips, motioning for her to stay quiet.

"Honestly Professor" the Potions master said, causing the footsteps to stop, "this is more than enough, the manual alone will do just fine."

"Are you sure?" Merrythought pressed, and Aubrey grew increasingly frustrated; Slughorn said it was fine, so why weren't they leaving.

"Quite certain" Slughorn beamed, and Aubrey heard Merrythought sigh before stepping towards to the door. A few moments later there was a light thud as the door closed and the faint sounds of footsteps walking away from the classroom. She and Tom were alone.

"Merlin!" Aubrey sighed once the footsteps began to fade, "that was close."

Tom smirked gave a slight chuckle, before grabbing onto Aubrey's hands and pulling her into him, kissing her again. A few moments later, and to Aubrey's surprise, Tom pulled away.

"I should get back to my patrol" he said solemnly.

"Oh" Aubrey replied, trying to hide her disappointment, "okay then."

"Your shirt" Tom said, pulling the abandoned piece of clothing off of his shoulder and handing it to Aubrey.

"Thanks" she replied, grabbing her shirt and turning away from Tom, suddenly realizing that she was nearly half naked in front of him and feeling very self conscious.

They each dressed in silence and made to exit to the classroom, Tom carefully checking the corridors, with his wand drawn, to ensure they could escape unseen.

"I'll escort you to the common room" Tom said once Aubrey exited the classroom, "and here's your book" he finished with a wave of his wand, sending the book hovering gently over to Aubrey's awaiting arms.

"Thank you" Aubrey muttered, and the two began their walk down the dungeons in silence.

"Have you got your dress, yet?" Tom asked some many staircases later.

"Pardon?" Aubrey asked, taken aback by the sudden break in silence.

"Your dress" Tom said, a smirk forming on his face , "girls usually wear those to the ball."

"Oh!" Aubrey cried, "right...no not yet-" but her sentence was cut short by the interruption of a cold, shrill voice behind them.

"Tom!" Abraxas Malfoy called out, stepping briskly toward he and Aubrey with a younger third year boy in tow.

"What is it?" Tom asked politely, though Aubrey noticed that his kindness was laced with annoyance. She couldn't help but enjoy it as her first impressions of Malfoy since arriving at Hogwarts were not positive, especially because of the way he behaved towards Anastasia.

"Caught Abbott here out of bed past curfew" Malfoy said arrogantly, pulling the boy by the scruff of his collar.

"Perhaps it was due to an emergency, Abraxas" Tom said coolly.

"N-no, sir" the third year quivered, encouraged to speak after Malfoy had jostled him.

"Very well" Tom said, "then I'm afraid its detention. I'll alert your head of house, Abbott. Now, back to you common room" and Malfoy and the boy continued in the opposite direction.

"You enjoy handing out detentions, do you Riddle?" Aubrey said teasingly, noticing the small smile that formed across Tom's lips as the two resumed walking.

"I enjoy exercising power" Tom replied, his smile growing wider.

"Over defenceless third years?"

"It's certainly easier" Tom replied again, now looking sideways at Aubrey, who smiled and shook her head.

"Here you are" Tom said a few steps later when he and Aubrey had reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks" Aubrey smiled, "you really didn't need to walk me back..."

"Its fine, Aubrey" Tom said, stepping closer towards her. He bent his neck and placed a cool hand to her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Tom" Aubrey replied, watching the handsome wizard walk away before slipping inside to the common room.


	21. The Common Room

"Merlin Aubrey!" Elle cried the next morning as the three girls made their way down to breakfast and Aubrey was filling Elle and Anastasia in about her night prior.

"I can't believe you did it in a classroom!" Ana shrieked, a look of mock disgust forming on her face.

"We didn't _do_ it" Aubrey protested.

"But Stretton didn't bother you at all?" Elle asked, "you didn't think of him?"

"At first I did" Aubrey admitted, "but I just tried to push him from my mind...and after a while I sort of...forgot."

"Forgot?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I just stopped thinking" Aubrey continued, "about everything."

"Morning" Gabrielle beamed as the girls stepped into the great hall and were seated at the Slytherin table, "I've put together a study group for Potions tomorrow night" the red head finished, looking at Elle and Aubrey.

"Fantastic" groaned Elle, "what time?"

"Right after dinner, in the library" Gabby finished, "you'll be coming too, Aubrey?"

"Yes" Aubrey muttered. She needed to attend this study group. Next week would be the first big exam in Slughorn's Potions class since the year started, and Aubrey had been struggling more and more with the material as time pressed on.

"Excellent then!" Gabby beamed before skipping off down the rest of the table.

"I'm so glad I'm not taking Potions" Ana said, flicking her long, platinum hair over her shoulder while she skimmed the Daily Prophet.

"Glad you're not taking it?" Elle said, disbelief in her voice, "Ana, your grades wouldn't _allow_ you to take sixth year Potions."

"Whatever, Elle" Ana said defensively, "at least I don't have to worry about studying right before the dance."

"True" Elle shrugged, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Are you Aubrey?" a voice said overhead, causing Aubrey to turn in her seat.

"Yes..." Aubrey replied.

"And you're the one who's going to the dance with Tom Riddle?" the new voice continued.

"Yes" Aubrey said once more, looking up into the eyes of the girl glaring down at her. Though she had never learned who she was, Aubrey recognized the girl from some of their classes together. She was stunning, Aubrey thought, with long brown curls that fell to her shoulders, bright red lips and long, perfectly curled eyelashes that framed her dark blue eyes.

"What do want, Caroline?" Ana sneered, looking up from the paper.

"Nothing that concerns you, Harrow" the girl replied sweetly, but sternly. Aubrey noticed the blue and bronze coloured tie that hung around her long neck; Ravenclaw. She assumed that this girl had to be Caroline Foster, the one who supposedly went out with Tom Riddle last year.

"Then why are you at the Slytherin table?" Ana pressed, "shouldn't you be running off, back to your little nest?" and she motioned to the long table at the other side of the hall. Aubrey diverted her gaze and noticed a large group of girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table, huddled together in a little group, watching the Slytherins intently.

"I just wanted to see to see who Tom's new girl was" Caroline said brightly, taking a seat beside Aubrey on the bench, "there's quite the talk about you around the school, Aubrey. It's hard to believe a new student could make such an impression so quickly!"

Even though Caroline was friendly in her delivery, there was malice to her words. It was similar to how Tom spoke and Aubrey thought right then and there they would have made the perfect couple. They were both beautiful, smart and had an eloquent, yet equally demeaning, way with words. Aubrey began to hunch in her seat, feeling suddenly insignificant next to the pretty witch.

"Jealously getting the best of you, Foster?" Elle asked, grinning.

"Not at all, Elle" Caroline replied pleasantly, "but like I said, I just couldn't resist coming over to meet Riddle's next _fling_."

"Fling?" Aubrey said dismally.

"Oops" Caroline frowned sympathetically, "well...surely you've realized by now Aubrey that Tom Riddle doesn't have girlfriends...aside from me, of course. We practically dated all of last year-"

"Funny how Riddle never confirmed it" Ana interrupted.

"That's neither here nor there" Caroline continued, "I don't need all of Hogwarts to acknowledge the connection me and Tom have."

"You're so deluded, Caroline" Elle said from across the table, rolling her eyes.

"Quiet Lacroix!" Caroline snapped before turning her attention back to Aubrey. "I just wanted to give you a heads up Aubrey, you know, a little friendly girl to girl advice."

"Right" Aubrey stumbled, her mouth still slightly ajar.

"Anyway" Caroline said brightly, rising from her spot on the bench, "you have a nice time at the dance Aubrey. See you later!" she beamed, before skipping back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ugh she is such a slag" Ana groaned once Caroline was back at her table and the three girls were alone.

"Do you really think I'm just Tom's next fling?" Aubrey asked, despair laced in her voice. She knew from everyone else that Tom had never seemed to have had a steady relationship before, but a part of Aubrey couldn't help but hope that she might be his first. She hoped that all the effort Tom had seemed to go through for her would result in more than just a short fling.

"Erm..." Elle stammered, trying to speak as her mouth was ajar but no words came out.

"You do!" Aubrey cried, letting her face fall into her palms. Of course she was just a fling! Riddle was used to getting whatever he wanted, and would put in whatever effort necessary to get exactly what he wanted.

"I didn't say that, Bree" Elle protested. "I don't know what you are. It seems like a lot of work to go through on Tom's behalf just for a fling...but he's never behaved around any girl like this before. It's hard to tell."

"I would just stick with it" Ana said, "stay with it, and see what happens."

"I don't want to get hurt" Aubrey mumbled quietly, embarrassed that she was finally admitting her fear to both herself and her friends. Riddle could have any girl at Hogwarts, what could he possibly want with her?

"He likes you Bree" Elle continued, "that's clear enough, I mean he's asked you to the dance. Tom's never gone to a ball before...not even with Caroline Foster. I think Ana's right, stay with it, at least till after the dance, and see what happens-"

"And remember" Ana interrupted "if you play him as much as he plays you, you have control in the relationship as well."

"That's true" Elle agreed, "and besides, as odd as Riddle is...he's still a boy, and they're so difficult to read sometimes."

Aubrey smiled meekly and the girls rose from the great table and headed for the exit towards their first class. "Keep your guard up" Elle continued "but don't let Caroline bring you down, Aubrey."

"No, I won't" Aubrey sighed, trying to push her thoughts of Caroline and her doubts of Riddle from her mind.

* * *

><p>"Well done class!" Dumbledore beamed brightly the following day in Transfiguration, "that's it for today, you may be dismissed."<p>

"Meet me tonight" Tom whispered in Aubrey's ear, sending a series of shivers up her spine as she gathered her books.

"Tonight?" she replied, gazing into the dark eyes of the wizard who had remained silent for the entirety of Dumbledore's lesson.

"Yes, tonight" Tom continued calmly, now gathering his own belongings. "You can meet me in the library after dinner."

"I can't tonight" Aubrey said quietly, as she now followed Tom out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"Do you have plans, Miss Knight?" Tom said sarcastically, raising his brows in Aubrey's direction.

"I do" Aubrey said, stopping to face Tom. "I'm studying with Elle and Gabby for potions tonight."

"You can study with me" Tom replied.

"I can't..." Aubrey protested.

"Are you challenging me, Miss Knight?"

"No" Aubrey answered, "but I already said I would work with them." Tom raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together, staring at Aubrey intently. "I have a free period now" she continued.

"I have patrol duty now" Tom said, "but we can meet during dinner."

"During dinner?"

"Yes."

"But" Aubrey stammered, "what about...dinner?"

"You don't need to eat" Tom replied curtly, causing Aubrey to frown and cower, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"What I mean" Tom said in a low whisper, "is that you'll want to skip this meal, Aubrey. I'll meet you in the Slytherin common room this evening" Tom winked before quickly striding off for his patrol.

* * *

><p>"How's your brother?" Aubrey asked Elle hours later as the two girls sat in the Slytherin common room.<p>

"Engaged!" Elle shrieked, thrusting her newly opened letter into the hands of Aubrey, "Russell and Sarah are getting married!"

"Awe, that's fantastic Elle! Congratulations!" Aubrey beamed.

"It is good, isn't it?" Elle smiled, "they've been going together forever!"

"Do you like Sarah?" Aubrey asked, recalling how fond Elle is of her elder brother.

"Yeah..." Elle hesitated. "I didn't at first...none of our family did...she was a Gryffindor...and a half-blood. She's grown on me though, and she's good to Russ."

"That's good then" Aubrey smiled, suddenly realising why Elle had always seemed more sympathetic towards half-bloods and muggleborns that some other Slytherins, like Anastasia. She was about to have a half-blood witch in her family.

"There you two are!" Ana cried cascading down the large, stone staircase. "We should get going, the hall will be packed."

"Let's head out then" Aubrey said, hauling herself up off the sofa as the girls exited the common room. She had given up on meeting Tom in the Slytherin common room as he had yet to show up and dinner had already started. As feelings of sadness began to invade her, Aubrey couldn't help but remember her encounter with Caroline the day prior and all its associated feelings of uncertainty.

"I was supposed to meet Tom here" Aubrey sighed as the girls exited through the stone wall.

"In the common room?" Elle asked, "Now?"

"Yeah, he said during dinner" Aubrey confirmed.

"What for?" Elle asked, winking.

"He didn't say" Aubrey blushed.

"I think you're going to find out, Aubrey" Ana said, motioning to a tall figure walking towards them down the hallway, and Aubrey's heart instantly lifted.

"See you in the library later?" Elle asked, "for potions?"

"Yeah, I'll be there" Aubrey replied, stopping to let Elle and Ana fade further down the hallway as Tom stepped closer.

"Evening, Miss Knight" he said as he approached her. Tom looked the same as he had earlier in Transfiguration. His hair was neatly placed, his tie hung perfectly under the collar of his white shirt, and his grey, woolen sweater covered his strong, muscled arms.

"Good evening" Aubrey said quietly, taking in Tom's good looks, "how are you?"

"Fine, Aubrey. You?"

"Fine."

"Good" Tom said curtly, "shall we go in the common room then?" he asked, motioning and stepping towards the stone wall Aubrey had just emerged from.

"Pure-blood" Tom muttered quietly, and the stone wall gently slid aside, granting entrance back into the dimly lit common room.

"How do you know the password?" Aubrey asked, never recalling seeing Tom in the Slytherin common room before.

"I'm a Slytherin, Aubrey" Tom said matter-of-factly, and Aubrey turned a bright shade of red. "Just because I'm head boy" Tom continued, "doesn't keep me from the communal areas the rest of you gather in."

"The rest of us?" Aubrey echoed as Tom led her into the room and towards the leather couches near the grand fireplace.

"The rest of you" Tom winked, before turning his attention to the large marble fireplace. "It's the middle of dinner service" he said quietly, motioning to the little clock that sat on the fireplace mantle, "we're probably alone in here."

"I hope so" Aubrey said in a barely audible whisper, stepping closer to Tom.

"Me too, Miss Knight" Tom said in a low voice, before grabbing Aubrey's hand and pulling her closer towards him, slamming her against his body. There was no time for Aubrey to react, and before she knew it Tom's lips were pressed against hers, his tongue dancing with her own, and his hands running up and down the sides of her body, pulling her closer. Aubrey felt the sharp rise and fall of Tom's chest as she clung to him and could feel his hardened muscles as she ran her hands up his back before latching her fingers into his dark hair, pulling herself deeper into his kiss.

"Merlin, Aubrey" Tom said breathlessly as he broke their kiss, moving his moistened lips across her cheek and down her throat before settling on her neck where he kissed and nibbled lightly. Closing her eyes and tilting her head completely back, Aubrey fell further into Tom's touch, trying hard not to squirm at the pleasant tingling feelings that shot up and down her spine as Tom nibbled from her neck to ear lobe.

"Walk" he whispered, urging Aubrey to step backwards towards the couch. Still in his embrace, Aubrey fell back when she felt the cool leather against the back of her knees with Tom falling on top of her.

"This way" he said seductively, motioning Aubrey to lay down on the long sofa, positioning himself in between her knees as she did so. As Aubrey laid down, she gazed up into the face of Tom Riddle, admiring his handsome good looks. He looked serious, as though deep in concentration, but Aubrey couldn't help but notice how Tom's now tussled hair and heavy lidded, smoldering eyes gave him a new level sensuality she could hardly comprehend.

"Alright, Miss Knight?" Tom asked as he leaned forward, his nose now millimeters away from Aubrey's.

"Yes" Aubrey replied a little too quickly, realising that Tom had caught her gawking.

"Good" Tom smirked before pushing his lips back on to Aubrey's, continuing to explore her mouth with his tongue. Moments later Tom broke the kiss and Aubrey whimpered as Tom pulled away, kneeling up above her.

"Let's continue from where we left off, shall we?" he winked, and instantly ran his fingers underneath the hems of Aubrey's sweater and shirt, pushing them high up across her stomach and over her breasts.

"Mm, that's better" Tom smiled, as he ran his fingers in a straight line up from Aubrey's navel all the way to the centre of her breasts. Aubrey turned a bright shade of red as Tom leaned forward and ran his fingertips along Aubrey's bra line, stroking her exposed cleavage. In a swift moment seconds later, Tom's fingertips darted inside the right cup of Aubrey's bra, and he quickly pulled it down, releasing her breast. He teased her nipple with his fingers, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb before finally tracing circles over it with his tongue and putting her entire nipple inside his mouth, sucking hard. It was a feeling Aubrey had never experienced before, and she let out a low moan as she tilted her head back, arched her spine and shut her eyes before Tom moved onto the left one.

"Ah" Aubrey sighed once Tom released her left nipple and kneeled above her once more, now moving to push up her skirt. His fingers, which felt so warm and soft against her skin, now travelled up her thighs and across her vagina, reaching for the seam of her underwear to pull and stretch them aside. Unlike their last encounter in the empty classroom, there was no teasing this time with Tom Riddle, as he wasted no time getting right to touching Aubrey.

"Seems you're in the same state as when I left you, Miss Knight" Tom winked seductively as he ran his fingers up and down Aubrey's folds, slowly stimulating her clitoris. Aubrey gave a small, awkward giggle and turned an even darker shade of red. She couldn't help how Tom made her feel or how turned on she became by his touch.

"Exactly the same" Tom muttered once more, his gaze locked on his own fingers as he gently slid one inside Aubrey for the very first time.

"Ooh" Aubrey cried out as she felt Tom's finger slowly slide in and out while his thumb massaged her now swollen clit. Her breathing became heavy and uncontrollable moans began to escape from Aubrey's lips as she rocked her pelvis back and forth, enhancing Tom's rhythm. She could feel a warm, pressurised feeling build in between her legs, as Tom's touch took her closer to the edge. She envisioned it as the summit of a great mountain she was climbing as Tom's touch, and the feeling his fingers created, was the climb and Aubrey knew if he just went a little further, she would soon reach the peak.

"Mm" Tom moaned and he now focused his stare up onto Aubrey, taking his gaze off his own fingers and their work for the first time. Staring deeply into Tom's eyes, Aubrey suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. Here she was, half naked in the Slytherin common room with the Head Boy!

"Not yet" Tom whispered, as Aubrey slid her hand up reaching for Tom's belt buckle, trying to take some of the attention off of herself.

"Not yet, Aubrey" Tom said more sternly after Aubrey shot him a puzzled look, and continued to fumble over his belt buckle. She was confused, was he not turned on by her in the same way she was him? Did he not want her to touch him?

"Relax" Tom said firmly, rising up and hovering above Aubrey, his lips just centimeters from her own. "Don't think so much. I want you to get lost in me, Aubrey" Tom finished, just before pressing his lips back down hard against hers. As his tongue slid her lips apart and invaded her mouth, all questions of Tom's refusal for her touch escaped her, and Aubrey fell back into the rhythm of Tom's fingers, focusing on conquering her peak.

As Tom's fingers moved in gentle circles inside her, and his mouth placing gentle bites across her throat, Aubrey ran her hands up Tom's free forearm, across his shoulder blades and up the nape of his neck. She knotted her fingers in his hair, and noted that his dark locks were thick and cool to the touch. Aubrey's fingers were continuing to comb through Tom's hair she heard the heavy stone wall begin to slide open, and the sounds of voices entering the common room.

"Damn it" Tom scowled as he reared up to peer over the back of the sofa, still laying outstretched on top of Aubrey, his fingers deep within her.

"Dinner's over already!?" Aubrey gasped, sitting up and pushing against Tom's wrist to free herself from his fingers.

"Apparently so" Tom smirked, "but I don't know that we're done here yet, Aubrey" he whispered, and pushed his fingers back into Aubrey, continuing his sweet, building pressure.

"Tom, please" Aubrey whispered, glancing up over the sofa for the soon to be oncoming students, and frantically pulling down her shirt and sweater to cover herself.

"Please what?" Tom teased, winking at Aubrey.

"We have to stop! " Aubrey whimpered, again trying to push Tom's hand away. "Please Tom!" she continued, pulling down her skirt and making a move to push Tom off of her.

"Aubrey?" a female voice called out from the entrance of the common room, "are you here?"

"Elle!" Aubrey said way too brightly, bolting upright from the couch and causing Tom to come with her. "I was just about to come find you!" she lied.

"I bet" Elle smirked, before adding "hi, Tom."

"Miss Lacroix" Tom acknowledged Elle politely as Aubrey scrambled to escape from underneath him, continuing to tug at her clothing as she rose from the couch.

"We should go study!" Aubrey said awkwardly, turning a bright shade of scarlet as she straightened her hair.

"Only if you want to Aubrey, I can tell the others you'd rather stay here" Elle teased with a laugh, causing Aubrey to turn even more red.

"No, I should study" Aubrey said sternly, scowling at Elle. "I'll see you later?" she asked the cool and collected Tom who remained seated on the sofa, looking completely unaffected by the embarrassment of the situation.

"Of course, Miss Knight" Tom said quietly, rising from his seat. "Study hard" he added as he tilted his head down and planted a swift kiss on Aubrey's lips.

Aubrey nodded, a feeling of regret that Elle had interrupted swept over her for the first time. "See you" she whispered quietly, before leaving Tom and regretfully joining Elle to head to the library.


	22. Getting Ready

"Look! Look!" Ana shrieked as she bounded into the girl's dormitory a week later with a large, white package in her hand. "My dress just arrived by post!"

"Well let's see then!" Aubrey beamed, sitting up on her bed and abandoning her potions homework.

"What do you think?" Ana asked anxiously, holding the dress flush against her body and looking at Elle and Aubrey expectantly.

"Ana, it's gorgeous" Elle smiled.

"You think Garridan will like it?" Ana asked, biting her bottom lip.

"He'll love it" Aubrey nodded, "you'll look stunning, Ana."

Ana beamed and folded the short, royal blue dress back into its box. "I'm just glad it's finally arrived" Ana sighed, taking a seat on the bed beside Aubrey.

"Gabby and Celinda got their dresses by owl yesterday, too" Elle frowned, "I hope ours turn up soon Aubrey, we have less than two weeks till the ball."

"I hope ordering through that catalogue was a good idea" Aubrey sighed, shooting a look at Anastasia, who had insisted the three order their gowns from this company.

"Hey, don't blame me" Ana said defensively, "I didn't know it would take this long."

"Ah well" Elle said, flopping back down onto her bed, "Brishen said I could wear anything to the dance, and would still look gorgeous."

"You and Brishen talk about going to the dance?" Aubrey asked a few minutes later, recalling that since she had accepted his invitation, she and Tom had not shared one word about the ball.

"Of course" Elle said, "why, don't you and Tom?"

"No" Aubrey whispered quietly, "we don't really talk much about anything."

"But you have class together" Elle said, "you sit together in Dumbledore's class."

"We don't speak though" Aubrey protested, "we just sit there...in silence."

"You're not worried that Tom doesn't want to go to the dance now, are you?" Elle asked.

"No" Aubrey lied, "of course not."

"Oh, Bree!" Elle smiled, "you worry way too much."

"I agree" Ana said, running her fingers through her long hair.

"But look at who I have to compete with!" Aubrey protested.

"Who?" Ana asked.

"The whole school...Caroline Foster!"

"Hmm" Ana shrugged, continuing to play with her hair, "you really should just relax."

"I will" Aubrey sighed, "once I find out Tom's intentions."

"Well..." Ana hesitated, "he might be more inclined if your relationship progressed a bit further...if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know Ana!" Aubrey snapped, growing tired of Ana's hints about her and Tom's physical relationship.

"Well I was just saying" Ana huffed, getting up off the bed and exiting the dormitory.

"I'm scared" Aubrey sighed once Ana had left the room, "I'm already nervous about going further with Tom...but what happens if I'm just another one of his flings?"

"I know, Bree" Elle said sympathetically.

"I don't want to get hurt...I really like him, Elle" Aubrey said, finally admitting her true feelings to herself as well as her closest friend. During her short time at Hogwarts she had fallen fast for the handsome wizard. It wasn't just his good looks, but his intelligence, his wit, and their banter. Tom challenged her, and she couldn't help not to ignore the feelings of excitement and longing whenever she was near Tom Riddle.

"I think he likes you too, Aubrey" Elle said quietly, "and if he hurts you, then it's his loss."

"Or mine" Aubrey challenged.

Elle grinned, "a loss for both of you then."

"Do you think Ana's right, though?" Aubrey asked, perfectly aware that things had gone a bit slowly between her and Tom.

"I do, but I don't think it's a bad thing" Elle said brightly, "just do what you want to Aubrey, and try not to think about things too much."

"Easier said than done" Aubrey smiled, "but I'll try."

"Good!" Elle beamed.

"So" Aubrey continued, trying to change the subject, "it sounds like Brishen is pretty much in love with you!" which caused Elle to turn a bright shade of pink.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Miss Knight!" Professor Dumbledore beamed the following afternoon in Transfiguration class, and Aubrey noticed that for once, Tom Riddle looked impressed by the incantation she'd just performed. "What a wonderful way to end the class" Dumbledore continued before dismissing the room of students.<p>

"Well done, Aubrey" Tom smirked as the two were gathering their books and belongings.

"Thanks" Aubrey stuttered, taken aback by Tom's compliment. "So, are we still on for the ball?"

"Of course, Miss Knight" Tom said, shooting her a suspicious look. "That is unless of course, you've changed your mind?"

"No! Not at all."

"Good" Tom said seriously, focusing his attention back on his books, "I would be very displeased if you had."

"Oh" Aubrey said quietly, pleased at Tom's reaction.

"I'll meet you at the entrance to the grand hall that evening" Tom continued, his voice a little lighter, "we can enter together."

"Alright" Aubrey smiled meekly, "looking forward to it."

Tom smirked and nodded politely before turning on his heel and exiting the transfiguration classroom.

The following morning at breakfast a white envelope cascaded gently down through the air and landed smoothly in front of Aubrey.

"Your dad?" Elle asked as Aubrey turned into the letter.

"Yeah."

"How are things back in the homeland?" Elle smiled, pouring herself more cereal.

"Fine I guess" Aubrey said, skimming over the letter. Her father's words were very much the same, as he shared Aubrey's own concern with her struggle over Potions, encouraged her to keep improving her grades, and expressed further delight that Aubrey was attending her mother's former school.

"Is he still pleased that your Charms mark is improving?" Elle asked in between bites.

"Yeah" Aubrey smiled, recalling how Professor Stretton's behaviour, and her resulting Charms grade, had improved drastically in the last few weeks.

The remainder of the week went by fast for Aubrey, and it seemed like all sixth year Potions students had temporarily forgotten about the fast approaching dance in order to memorize various Potion recipes.

"I am so glad that's over!" Aubrey sighed as she and Elle exited the Potions class the following afternoon, having just completed their midterm.

"Yeah!" Elle agreed, "it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. Slughorn was pretty fair."

"Easy for you to say, Potion master" Aubrey teased, and Elle smiled.

"How did you find it, then?" Elle asked.

"It was hard" Aubrey admitted, "but I guess you're right, it could have been worse."

"Excellent" Elle beamed, "and now that that's over, we can focus on the ball tomorrow night!"

"That's right!" Aubrey grinned. She hadn't seen Tom Riddle, in exception of their virtually silent encounters in Transfiguration, since their last meeting in the Slytherin common room. While Aubrey was excited for the ball with Tom, she couldn't help but feel nervous and wonder what the other students might say or think of her attending with the coveted Head Boy.

"Honestly Elle! Hold still a minute!" Ana sighed the following evening as she piled and pinned curls to the top of Elle's head.

"Well quit poking me with those bloody pins!" Elle retorted, "I knew I should have just used a spell."

"Your spell will never look as good as this" Ana replied, plunging another pin into Elle's black locks.

All afternoon the girls had been locked in their dormitory, getting ready for the ball that was just a few hours away.

"It is looking good, Elle" Aubrey confirmed, blowing on her blood red, freshly varnished nails.

"I should have just left it down" Elle cringed as another pin scrapped her scalp, "I'm jealous you didn't have to go through this" Elle continued, motioning to Aubrey's long, loose hair that was slightly curled.

"Pain for beauty" Aubrey teased.

"Knock, knock!" a bright, cheery voice came from outside the door, "are you lot coming down to dinner?" Celinda asked, poking her roller filled head around the corner through the cracked door.

"Dinner already?" Elle asked, "it's not even five!"

"They're having dinner early tonight" Celinda explained, "because of the dance, and they're serving it in the common room. Gabrielle's down there now."

"I can't eat before the dance!" Ana shrieked, "I won't fit into my dress!"

"Oh don't be silly!" Celinda scowled.

"I'm never _silly"_ Ana spat, continuing to pull at Elle's hair.

"Well are you coming, Aubrey?" Celinda asked.

"Erm..." Aubrey hesitated, "I'm not hungry, thanks Celinda" Aubrey lied, fearing that food would upset her already nervous stomach. Sighing heavily, Aubrey tried to bury her rising feelings of anxiety about attending the dance with Tom Riddle.

"Zip me up?" Elle asked Aubrey a few hours later. The day seemed to drag on, minute by minute, but finally the time for the dance had come, and Aubrey was due to meet Tom in just half an hour.

"Oh Elle" Aubrey sighed, starring at the tall, black haired girl in her dark red dress. "You look fantastic!"

"I feel fantastic" Elle beamed, "I can't wait to meet Brishen!"

"He'll love it!" Ana smiled, emerging from the bathroom in her short, blue dress, her long, platinum hair styled in tight ringlet curls.

"Go put your dress on, Bree" Elle beamed, thrusting the dress package towards Aubrey.

"Unless you want to go meet Tom looking like that" Ana teased, motioning to Aubrey's old, warn skirt and sweater.

"I'll be right back" Aubrey grinned, heading for the privacy of the bathroom to change into her gown, her insides churning more than ever. As her heart beat irregularly, Aubrey's nerves seemed to rise incrementally with each passing minute, as she became more and more nervous for her date with Tom Riddle. What would everyone say when they walked in together? What if she did something stupid in front of Tom? What if Tom didn't like the way she looked?

"Bree?" a voice called, interrupting Aubrey from her thoughts, "you alright?" Elle called.

"Yeah" Aubrey replied, stepping out from the bathroom, "I'm fine."

"Oh Bree!" Elle shrieked, "you look stunning!"

"Is it okay?" Aubrey asked, anxious.

"You look great!" Ana smiled, stepping forward, "you're just missing one thing" she frowned, studying Aubrey before pulling back a lock of her hair, and pinning with a flower shaped, rhinestone incrusted beret.

"There!" Ana beamed a few moments later, "perfect! Take a look Aubrey" she finished, motioning to large floor length mirror on the back of the door.

Aubrey turned around and saw herself for the first time. Her emerald green gown was tight around her torso, with capped sleeves, and flared out loosely to the ground. Her wavy, auburn brown hair, a section pulled back by Ana's pin, hung loosely around her face, framing her darkly made up eyes and bright red lips.

"I look so..." Aubrey hesitated, "different."

"You look fantastic, Aubrey!" Ana beamed, stepping forward, "I did such a good job on your hair and makeup!"

"Oh Merlin, Ana" Elle sighed, "have you not one modest bone in your body?"

"Hey, you wouldn't look the way you do without me" Ana retorted.

Aubrey laughed and stared at herself once more in the mirror, her nerves slowly beginning to die. Surely Tom would like the way she looked now, after all of Ana's handiwork with hair and makeup. For the first time since meeting Tom Riddle, she didn't feel unworthy or insignificant. For the first time, she felt confident enough to stand as an equal beside him.

"Thank you, Ana" Aubrey said, turning around to hug her friend, "I appreciate it."

"It's fine!" Ana beamed, "now let's head out!" she finished, grabbing Aubrey and Elle's hands and running out of the dormitory.

Aubrey's heels clicked against the stone floor as the girls, along with the other hundreds of Slytherin students, made their way up from the dungeons and towards the great hall.

"Ugh, that is a terrible colour for Caroline" Ana scowled as they reached the front foyer, motioning to Caroline Foster who had just stepped through the large double doors into the hall.

"Just makes Slytherin look better" Elle smiled, "ooh, there's Garridan, Ana!"

"Excellent!" Ana beamed, straightening her posture and adjusting her dress, "see you girls inside!" she beamed before running off to meet Garridan.

"I see Brishen" Elle smiled, "do you mind if I go Aubrey? Do you see Tom?"

"No" Aubrey responded, scanning the many faces littering the foyer, searching for Riddle. "But go on, I'll find him" Aubrey finished, shoving Elle towards Garridan and stepping further into the foyer.

The bare, stone foyer was scattered with couples waiting to enter the grand hall. Dimly lit by candlelight, Aubrey wandered wide eyed, searching for Tom but was distracted by the sea of coloured gowns and black dress robes. She wound her way towards the steps of the staircase, trying to recall exactly where Tom said he'd meet her. Did he mention he'd be late? Aubrey was just beginning to question whether he would actually come, imagining that he suddenly changed his mind when she heard a low, seductive voice call out from behind her.

"Good evening, Miss Knight."


	23. The Dance

Aubrey's red lips parted into a huge grin, as she offered a sigh of relief, recognising the low voice instantly. Turning around slowly, she took in Tom Riddle, his good looks standing out against the many faces. Donned in drapes of black material, with a matching bow tie, Tom looked tall and strong in his dress robes. His hair was parted neatly the same way it always was, allowing the chiselled features of his face to hold prominence. His dark eyes met Aubrey's and his perfect, pale pink lips parted into a slight smirk. He not only looked handsome, but completely cool and calm.

"Good evening" Aubrey smiled, returning Tom's greeting as he stepped towards her.

"You're beautiful" Tom said seriously, reaching for Aubrey's hand and pulling it up gently, placing a swift kiss against her skin.

"Thank you" Aubrey said quietly, feeling her cheeks turn slightly flush.

"Shall we?" Tom asked, holding out his arm and turning towards the doors leading into the great hall.

Aubrey looped her arm in through Tom's, and followed his lead as he weaved through the crowd of couples and towards the grand doors. Aubrey gasped as they entered the barely recognizable dining hall. The long house tables had vanished, replaced by a large stage and open dance floor whose perimeter was lined with big, round tables and plush dining chairs. The night sky poured in through the ceiling as the starlight cascaded down onto the floating candles that hovered in the air. Lighted jack-o-lanterns floated through the night sky, and black and orange flower arrangements sat neatly on each rounded table.

"Happy Halloween, Tom" Aubrey smiled, clutching onto his arm a little tighter as they made their way through the doorway.

"Happy Halloween, Aubrey" Tom returned, smiling slightly. "Come, we can go join the others near the back."

Aubrey nodded and again followed Tom's lead as he led her through the maze of tables towards the back of the grand hall, towards the stage. The hall, which was devoid of music but alive with chatter, suddenly quieted as Tom and Aubrey passed various groups of students. Aubrey's feelings of confidence quickly began to waver as she and Tom passed, feeling the angry stares directed towards her, with some girls scowling and others shooting her pure looks of disgust.

"I can't believe _he_ went with _her"_ she heard one girl mumble off to the side, but when Aubrey went to take a second glance at the culprit, Tom only locked in her arm tighter, pulling her closer towards him. He seemed unaffected by the stares and comments, and instead kept his focus straight ahead, avoiding eye contact while leading Aubrey towards the back.

"Here" Tom said, motioning to an empty seat when he and Aubrey had reached the back, and joined other Slytherins at table in the far corner. "Would you like anything?" Tom asked as Aubrey sat, "a drink, perhaps?"

"Please" Aubrey replied, watching Tom and members of his gang stalk off towards the refreshments table at the opposite side of the room.

"Well you made an entrance!" Elle beamed, switching chairs and scooting over beside Aubrey, Brishen in tow.

"They're judging me Elle!"

"Only cause they're jealous, Bree"

"They're wondering why he picked me" Aubrey sighed, her suspicions coming true. It wasn't only she who wondered why Tom Riddle had a sudden interest in her, the whole school had, too.

"Never mind them!" Elle gushed, "You and Tom look fantastic together! You look really great Aubrey!"

"Ha!" Aubrey scoffed, but she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips.

"Let's just have fun tonight" Elle beamed, "don't worry about anything."

"Good evening students!" a loud voice interupted from the back of the hall. Professor Dippet had just mounted the stage and was addressing the hall.

"Quiet, quiet" he smiled, waiting as the chatter slowly died down. "Welcome to Hogwarts first Halloween Ball!" and the sound of applause filled the great room.

"Here" Tom whispered as he slid quietly into the chair beside Aubrey, handing her a crystal glass filled with pale pink, bubbly liquid. "Cheers"

"Cheers" Aubrey smiled.

"So remember, while all the professors here at Hogwarts hope you enjoy yourselves, there is no excuse not to be safe" Professor Dippet finished, smiling broadly down onto the students. "And now...let the dance begin!"

Suddenly the sound of music filled the hall, as the Headmaster exited the stage and wizards, carrying bizarre looking instruments, ran forward, launching into their first tune.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Elle shrieked, "come on Brishen, let's dance!" and she pulled the Slytherin up from the table and followed the massive throng of students onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Tom asked, standing above Aubrey and holding out his hand.

"You dance?" Aubrey asked surprised, placing her hand in his and rising up.

"I do a lot of things that may surprise you, Miss Knight."

"I look forward to seeing that" Aubrey replied, following Tom onto the dance floor.

The upbeat, fast tempo of the band was electrifying, and Aubrey's confidence soon returned as she noticed that other students became too absorbed with their own dance partners to focus on her and Tom. As the band played, Tom twirled Aubrey around the dance floor, spinning her out from his arms before swiftly pulling her back in, holding her close against him. Aubrey was impressed, he was by no means a professional dancer like the ones she'd seen in wizarding magazines, but Tom had a wonderful sense of timing and, of course, was a natural leader. She laughed as he continued their routine of spinning her away from him before luring her back in.

"Thank you Hogwarts!" the lead singer roared many songs later, "we're going to take a quick break, but we'll be right back."

Aubrey smiled as the music ended and Tom released her from his grasp, grateful for an opportunity to catch her breath.

"Would you like to get some air?" Tom asked.

"Sure" Aubrey smiled.

Tom grabbed her hand once more and proceeded to weave Aubrey through the mass of students and out of the great hall. Entering into the foyer, he headed towards the grand staircase, and began ascending the steps.

"I thought we were getting some air" Aubrey said, pulling her hand out of Tom's and looking up at him as he stood several steps above her.

"No" he said calmly, turning to face her. "I want to show you something. Come" he finished, outstretching his hand which Aubrey took. As they climbed, Aubrey heard couples off in the distance, hidden in a corner. It wasn't until they reached the third floor when sounds of giggling vanished, and Aubrey realised that she and Tom were completely alone.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked, still holding Tom's hand and following him along the dimly lit hallway.

"In here" Tom said, taking a sudden turn and leading Aubrey through a door that was neatly labelled "Trophy Room."

Entering, Tom led her to a large plaque near the back, encased in a glass case. Examining it, Aubrey saw Tom's name pop up immediately.

"You brought me here to show me your award?" she asked smugly.

"Hardly" Tom scowled, "besides Miss Knight, this is hardly the most impressive" he continued, motioning to a large, shiny trophy the stood prominently on the other side of the room. "Keep looking" he finished.

Aubrey grinned and focused her attention back onto the plaque, scanning the names as she read up through the years. Two names, one male and one female, were added each year and just when Aubrey realised that this was a plaque commemorating the Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts was when she saw it.

"Vivian Hallson. Head Girl. Slytherin. 1928."

Her mother's name.

"Oh Tom!" Aubrey gasped, clasping her mouth and leaning forward to better examine the plaque.

"You never told me your mother went to Hogwarts" Tom said sternly.

"You never asked" Aubrey said, still studying the plaque, reading her mother's name over and over.

"That's hardly something one would think to ask, Miss Knight. Especially of an exchange student."

"I never knew her name was here" Aubrey whispered, ignoring Tom's comment.

"How would you?" Tom stated rhetorically.

"How did you find out?" Aubrey asked, turning her attention to Tom for the first time and standing up straight.

"Research" Tom replied calmly, "after Slughorn mentioned your mother at the Slug Club, my curiosity was peaked. I would have shown you earlier, but I've been quite busy."

Aubrey didn't respond, but instead focused her attention back onto her mother's name. Her mother's name! She was here, her mum, seventeen years ago , wandering the same halls and attending the same classes that Aubrey herself was now. It was a surreal feeling, and Aubrey felt a whirlwind of emotions at once. Joy for seeing her mother's name, fondness for being in the very institute her mother learned in, and sadness that she was no longer here to share this with Aubrey or be a part of her life. Suddenly, a feeling of profound sadness, anger and hopelessness swept over Aubrey, as grief for her mother's death swept over her. Tears began to roll softly down her cheeks, staining her made up eyes.

"Aubrey?" Tom asked awkwardly, and suddenly she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Thank you, Tom" Aubrey said, turning away from the plaque and brushing the tears away from her face. "It means a lot to me, to see this."

"I'm glad" Tom hestiated, still looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about this" Aubrey laughed, motioning her tears and trying to keep her emotions together. While sad, she was genuinely pleased to have seen her mother's name, and was touched that Tom would have taken the time to find it for her. Surely that meant he cared...didn't it? Would he put in this much effort for a one night "fling"?

"It's fine, Miss Knight" Tom said calmly, stepping forward and relaxing slightly. "It wasn't my intention to upset you."

"You haven't" Aubrey insisted, "it's just..." but she stopped, unable to describe her feelings and not wanting to ruin their evening further. "It's one of the nicest things someone's done for me. Thank you" she finished.

Tom nodded curtly, and moments of silence passed as Aubrey continued to gaze down at the plaque before her.

"Shall we get back?" Tom asked a while later, his hand outstretched in Aubrey's direction.

"Yes" Aubrey smiled, placing her hand in his he led her from the dim room.

"You know" Tom said quietly as they descended the stairs back towards the hall, "my mother is dead, too."


	24. Her First Time

His mother was dead, too? Of course Aubrey knew that, thanks to Elle and Anastasia, but was Tom Riddle just voluntarily offering up information about himself? Aubrey wanted to grab him, pull him close and tell him she knew how it felt. She wanted to ask him more questions, ask who his mother was, how she passed and about his life in the orphanage. Were the rumours Elle and Ana shared true? Was Tom really all alone? What had happened to his father?

"Never mind about it, Aubrey" Tom said sternly, snapping Aubrey back into the present, and causing her to realise that her thoughts had ceased her walking.

"Come" Tom said calmly, tugging on her hand and pulling Aubrey forward, "you owe me a dance" he finished, planting a swift kiss on her lips.

Aubrey smiled and pushed the thoughts of Tom's family from her mind. Tom clearly didn't want to discuss it, and she didn't want to ruin his good, albeit uncharacteristic, mood. Entering just as the band began to play, Tom led Aubrey across the hall to their former place on the dance floor, a few cold eyes following them as they passed.

"Alright Hogwarts!" the lead singer bellowed after another up tempo number, and Aubrey had just twirled back into confines of Tom's strong arms, "here's a slower number to warm up to" and the fast, complex beat was replaced with a slow and sensual rhythm.

With the slow music, the chatter fell quiet as couples paired up closely on the dance floor. Tom's hands fell lower down on Aubrey's waist, eventually resting on the small of her back as he pulled her gently closer, her chest flush up against him.

She wrapped arms around Tom's neck, interlocking her fingers against the nape of his neck, and slowly, he began to rock her to the steady beat of music. His hands slowly began to move across Aubrey's back, up and down as Tom pulled her even closer to him. Her dark eyes met his briefly, but she looked away, bashful, when he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You're beautiful."

Aubrey felt her cheeks turn flush and pulled herself up closer to Tom, hiding her face in his collar.

"Believe me, Aubrey" he said slowly, as she felt Tom's hands move up, his fingertips gently skimming the bare skin of her back.

His long fingers rose up to the nape of her neck, sliding forward across her jaw line before sweeping back fallen tendril of hair, brushing her cheek and ear with his warm palm, his free hand remaining steady at her waist. Shivers rolled up and down her spine as she quivered under Tom's touch.

The other people in the hall seemed to vanish as Aubrey could only focus on Tom, and tried desperately not to lose control in his touch. Her heart began to beat harder as Tom's fingers continued their seductive touch up her back, neck, face and through her hair

She wanted so badly to kiss him, but he held her so closely, there was no escape, so her fingers tangled themselves in the short hairs at the base of his neck She wanted him badly and wished that he would take her away from the open space of the ball room.

Almost as if on cue, Tom leaned forward and whispered seductively in Aubrey's ear

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Please" she breathed heavily.

Instantly Tom's hands left Aubrey's sides and, interlocking his fingers into hers, he led her through the maze of students and out of the hall for the final time. Exiting through the large, double doors, Tom guided Aubrey up the grand staircase and down a short corridor, which she couldn't help but notice was still littered with other couples locked in tight, passionate embraces.

"Here" Tom said as he and Aubrey rounded a corner, and he thrust her against the stone wall fast, planting his lips against hers and invading her mouth with his tongue. His hands immediately went to Aubrey's chest, teasing her nipples through the thin fabric of her gown, eventually sliding up to caress her neck and face. Trying to catch her breath underneath Tom's kiss, Aubrey tried to cling on the stone wall behind her to support herself as Tom's hands explored and covered her body.

"Come back to mine" Tom said a few moments later, though it was a statement rather than a question.

Aubrey nodded in agreement, allowing the air to flow back into her lungs before following Tom once more. He led her further down the dark hallway and pass several classroom doors before he stopped in front of a large painting which featured a young boy and girl holding a lantern.

"Aperire" Tom said solemnly, and the children stepped aside as the painting gently swung open, revealing the entrance to a room.

As Aubrey followed Tom inside, she noticed the room had a large stone fireplace, cream coloured couches, mahogany coloured furniture and dark green and navy drapes - Slytherin and Ravenclaw. This had to be the Head Boy and Girl chambers.

"Welcome" Tom said as the painting swung shut behind them.

"I guess there are perks to being Head Boy, aren't there Riddle" Aubrey teased, stepping further into the room.

Tom smirked and slid his hands into his pant pockets. His eyes darkened as he focused on Aubrey and his hair fell more loosely since their encounter in the hall. Aubrey swallowed hard, trying to contain her desire for the Head Boy standing before her.

"Is um..." Aubrey stammered, trying to regain her focus "is Holly here?" Aubrey asked, wondering if the Head Girl would be interrupting any time soon.

"No" Tom smiled, sauntering towards Aubrey, "we're all alone."

"Finally" Aubrey smiled, stepping forward to meet Tom.

Grinning, Tom took his right hand out of his pocket and tilted Aubrey's chin up towards him, brushing her lips quickly against his.

"Come with me" he said, gently interlocking his fingers into Aubrey's and leading her across the room and through one of two heavy, wooden doors.

"Your room?" Aubrey asked as she stepped into the darkness.

"Yes" Tom said, before muttering lumos and filling the darkened room with a dim light. A large four poster bed, with green and silver coloured linen, sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by mahogany furniture, including a large desk, wardrobe and shelf lined with several books. The room, Aubrey noticed, was impeccably clean and tidy.

Still holding Aubrey's hand, Tom led her over to the bed. Cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her slowly and deeply, letting his tongue explore every crevice of her mouth. As their mouths moved rhythmically open and shut, Tom's hand slid across her jaw line and rested on her back, fingering the zipper pull of her gown. Gently pulling it down, Tom's hands moved up her arms and slid his fingertips into the cap sleeves of her dress and pulled, letting the satin gown fall to the floor and leaving Aubrey standing in her black undergarments.

His hands against Aubrey's bare skin, Tom held her close and planted a trail of kisses from her collar bones and up to her neck, pushing her hair back with one hand while the other rested on the small of her back. Shivers running up her spine from Tom's kisses, Aubrey ran her hands up Tom's arms, hooking her fingers underneath the collar of his robes and pulling it off, letting it now fall to the floor.

Tom's lips moved down from Aubrey's neck, dancing over the ridges of her collarbone and down the middle of her chest, right between her breasts. Crouching down, he continued his trail of kisses down Aubrey's stomach before funning his long fingers down Aubrey's thighs and calves.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he held her steady so she could step out of her high heeled shoes, causing her cheeks to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Come lay down" Tom said, motioning to the bed and guiding Aubrey towards it, kicking off his shoes as she laid down on the soft bedding. Hovering over her, Tom again placed his lips to hers, parting them with his tongue and deepening his kiss. Moaning, Aubrey ran her fingers through his hair, messing it even further, before trailing her hands up and down his back, feeling his hard muscles flex underneath his white collar shirt.

Kneeling up, Tom loosened his black tie and quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off and tossing it to the floor. For the first time, Aubrey saw the strong torso she had felt so many times before. His skin soft and pale, it was if Tom had been sculpted from marble. Tom's finger tips ran along her exposed cleavage, teasing the line of skin that met the cup of her bra. Slowly curling his fingers around, he yanked the fabric around, exposing her breast and quickly engulfed it with his mouth, sucking hard and causing Aubrey to cry out. Sliding his free hands underneath her, Tom guided Aubrey into a sitting position, reaching around her he unclasped her bra and slid it down and off of her arms, leaving her completely exposed.

Tom gave a low growl as his hands found Aubrey's bare breasts, pulling on her nipples and turning them hard by tracing the delicate area with his tongue. Moving his lips upwards to kiss her, he shifted to lay beside her as his right hand scaled down her body, resting in between her legs and rubbing the soft skin underneath her panties.

Sitting up once more, Tom's fingertips curled underneath the waistband of Aubrey's panties, pulling slightly. Lifting her lower body up off the bed, Tom's fingers slid down her skin and removed Aubrey's last article of clothing.

The realisation that she was naked in front of Tom Riddle hit Aubrey suddenly. They had never gone this far before - she had never gone this far with anyone. Feelings of self consciousness invaded Aubrey's mind and she wondered what Tom, who was like a Greek God sculpted from the finest stone, thought of her so exposed. She wondered how many other girls had been in this position as well, and then cringed at the thought. Tom was so good, so smooth at all this, surely he'd had years of practice.

"Stop thinking, Aubrey" Tom whispered, leaning back down and kissing Aubrey quickly before letting his hand slide down between Aubrey's thighs, "just relax."

Aubrey nodded and tried not to think as Tom continued his kiss and began to stroke the folds of her vagina, rubbing against her clit and causing the warm sensation to build deep inside her.

"Merlin, that's nice" Tom moaned as he slid further down the bed, pushing Aubrey's legs wider apart and slowly inserting his forefinger in and out of her, dragging her wetness up to her now swollen clit.

"Ooh" Aubrey moaned, squirming under Tom's pleasing touch.

"Stay still" Tom crooned, now inserting his finger deeper into Aubrey as he rested his thumb on her clit, beginning his steady rhythm of circling his finger deep inside her.

It took all of Aubrey's concentration not to wither underneath Tom, but as the pressure continued to build Aubrey closed her eyes and allowed the feelings of self consciousness and wonderings about Tom's sex life to escape her.

"Mmm" Aubrey moaned, opening her eyes a few moments later. She was surprised to see Tom's eyes meet hers, in total concentration. He was watching her.

"Fuck" Tom moaned, again kneeling up and resting between Aubrey's legs, plunging his fingers deeper into her. The new feeling was too much for Aubrey, as she couldn't resist rolling her hips underneath Tom's hand.

"Bloody hell, Aubrey" Tom said, running his free hand up her thighs and across her stomach, eventually resting on her breast and rolling her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger. With Tom closer, Aubrey reached her hand out for Tom's belt buckle, desperate to feel him. This time, Tom didn't turn away when her hand made contact, and she could feel, as well as see, his growing erection through the fabric of his pants.

With Aubrey fumbling, Tom slowly pulled his fingers out of her and undid his buckle. Standing, he removed his pants and boxers before hovering, now completely naked, back over Aubrey. Grabbing her hand, he guided it to his erection and returned his fingers to their previous work deep inside her.

As Aubrey wrapped her fingers around Tom she was surprised at his girth. Still, despite the thick hardness of Tom, his skin was soft and smooth, and glided gently between her palm as Aubrey began to move her hand up and down, stroking Tom.

As the pressure built inside Aubrey, she began to stroke Tom faster, feeling herself reaching her own peak. Just as she was about to go over the edge, Tom's fingers stopped their rhythmic motion as he slid them out of her, leaving her crestfallen and in an unpleasant state of need before kissing her quickly.

"Are you a virgin, Aubrey?" he asked.

"Yes" Aubrey admitted, and Tom smiled a wicked grin.

"Are you?" Aubrey asked, dreading the answer.

"Do you want the truth?" Tom asked calmly.

"No" Aubrey sighed.

"Yes" Tom answered, and Aubrey's heart fell 1,000 stories. So other girls had been in this position before. But did that really bother her? Had she actually expected Tom Riddle to be a virgin? Would this new information influence what she did tonight? There was no denying that she wanted Tom Riddle. She wanted him more right now than ever before. Aubrey frowned, wondering whether or not she should leave.

"Don't worry yourself, Aubrey" Tom said, "this is extraordinary...you are perfect right now" and with those words Elle's words of advice flooded into Aubrey's head.

_Just do what you want...don't worry about anything. _

"Okay" Aubrey nodded, gazing up at Tom. Her desire for him unrelenting, Aubrey wanted Tom more and more each second. He had chosen her tonight, she rationalized, he had picked her from all the other girls, and their evening together thus far had been perfect. "I want you" Aubrey breathed, before planting a trail of kisses along Tom's neck.

"Do you want me to be your first?" Tom asked calmly.

"Yes" Aubrey replied, staring right into Tom's eyes.

"Good" Tom moaned before kissing Aubrey once more quickly on the lips and positioning himself between her legs. Pushing her knees towards her, Aubrey leaned forward and watched as Tom riddle guided her erection towards her wetness and entered her for the first time.

A feeling of pain shot right through Aubrey, causing her to cry out and tilt her neck back in agony. But Tom didn't stop, instead he continued moving in and out of her, short thrusts slowly turning into longer strides.

"Tom" Aubrey cried, regretting her decision as she felt Tom's width stretch and tear her apart. She pushed against his forearms and tried to wiggle underneath him to relieve the pain but he was just too strong.

"Tom, it hurts" she tried again, pain laced in her voice.

"I know it does" Tom said calmly in between thrusts, "but stay with it, Aubrey."

"I can't" Aubrey sighed, wishing Tom would stop.

"It'll feel good, Aubrey...I promise" Tom breathed, planting a deep kiss against Aubrey's lips, his tongue swirling softly against hers, preventing her from speaking further.

Aubrey shook her head no, unable to imagine how this could possibly feel pleasurable.

"It will" Tom cooed again, "don't quit on me" he finished, sliding his right hand down between them and across Aubrey's body, rubbing her clit with his thumb. It was pleasure and pain all at once, as the delicious feeling of Tom's thumb against her clit mingled against the intrusive, tight feeling of Tom's erection. As Tom's thumb continued to move against Aubrey's clit, the warm feeling flooded over her, and she could feel herself getting closer to the peak with every stroke.

"Ooh" Aubrey cried out a few minutes later as Tom removed his thumb and thrust deeper into her. To her surprise, the pain had lessened and Tom's deep thrusts replaced the work of his thumb, continuing to take Aubrey closer to that peak.

"Oh Tom" Aubrey moaned, her fingers climbing up Tom's forearms for support.

"Give it to me, Aubrey" Tom said in between gritted teeth.

Aubrey closed her eyes, moving her hips to match Tom's rhythm, clinging to his back for support and concentrating on scaling her peak.

"Come, Aubrey" Tom commanded, and Aubrey shook violently underneath him, a giant wave of pleasure and release rippling through her body.

"Tom!" she moaned, unconsciously running her nails down his back, scarring his skin.

"Mmm, fuck!" Tom groaned, giving one final, deep thrust before finding his own, silent release inside of Aubrey.

"Good girl" he mumbled moments later, rolling off of Aubrey and laying face up beside her, both silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing gradually slowing. Aubrey forgot about the pain she felt between her legs, instead relishing in the afterglow of her perfect orgasm, concentrating on letting the tingling feeling drag out as long as it could.

"Alright Miss Knight?" Tom asked a few moments later, tilting his head in Aubrey's direction.

"Yes" Aubrey nodded, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy as her breathing slowed. She was better than alright - she just had sex for the first time! With Tom Riddle!

"Good" Tom nodded, his focus now shifting to the ceiling of his room.

"Are you?" Aubrey asked hesitantly, avoiding opening her eyes to look at Tom. What if she didn't compare to the throng of other girls that had been in the same position she was now?

"Of course, Aubrey" Tom replied, rolling over and placing his hand on Aubrey's exposed hip, "been waiting a while for that."

"Yeah" Aubrey blushed, before offering a large yawn.

"You should sleep" Tom said quietly, his warm hand still against her skin.

"I can go-" Aubrey began, opening her eyes to find Tom's head rested on the pillow beside hers.

"Stay" Tom said calmly, "sleep here."

"Are you sure-"

"Sleep now" Tom said seriously.

Aubrey nodded, closing her eyes once more and before she knew it, she was fast asleep in Tom Riddle's bed.


	25. The Morning After

Morning light cascaded in through the stained glass window, causing Aubrey's eyes to squint, waking her up. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the foreign bed, she realised that she was not in her dorm room. As the aching pain between her thighs began to throb and last night's memories came rushing back, Aubrey focused her attention to the right of the bed, finding Tom Riddle huddled quietly over a book.

"Morning" she said, pulling the blanket up around her as he turned his attention to the bed.

"Good morning, Miss Knight" Tom said pleasantly, shifting in his chair. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes" Aubrey replied, feeling self conscious that she was still naked in Tom's bed while he was fully dressed at his desk. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit, yes" Tom smirked.

"I should get back" Aubrey said, feeling awkward as moments of silence passed between them.

"I'll walk you when you're ready" Tom replied, sliding back around in his chair and returning to his work. Aubrey sighed and slid from the bed, reaching for her clothes. She so badly wanted to go over kiss Tom. She wanted him to come join her in his bed. She wanted anything but to leave him...why couldn't their perfect evening continue into this morning?

"Would you mind?" Aubrey asked a few minutes later, looking over her shoulder towards Tom as she held her green dress close to her body, waiting to be zipped up.

"Of course" Tom said, gracefully striding over to Aubrey and placing his warm fingers against the exposed skin of her back. His fingers slowly slid up her spine, fastening the gown in place before lingering on the nape of her neck.

"Thank you" Aubrey said, trying to ignore the tingling feeling that shot up her entire body at Tom's touch.

"Shall we?" Tom said, opening the door into his common room, motioning for Aubrey to step through.

Aubrey nodded and stepped towards the door, but Tom quickly closed it and, standing very close to her, spoke in a low voice.

"I hope you know I'm not trying to rush you" he said, "it's just that I have some work to do this morning."

"It's fine" Aubrey said, forcing a smile. It sounded like an excuse, but Aubrey tried to ignore me.

"You don't have to walk me" she continued, "I can manage on my own."

"Nonsense" Tom said, opening his bedroom door, "I had agreed to meet Malfoy in the common room at this time anyway."

"Well look who it is" a high pitched voice called out as Aubrey and Tom descended the small flight up stairs into the living area.

"Hello, Holly" Tom said curtly, refraining from making eye contact with the Head Girl.

"Morning" Aubrey said quietly, trying to contain her embarrassment, as she and Tom passed the judgemental eyes of Holly.

"I don't think she likes me" Aubrey noted once they had exited through the painting. She could feel Holly's stares as she left with Tom and she wondered how long it would be before the whole school knew that she had slept with the Head Boy.

"I wouldn't let it worry you" Tom muttered, seemingly unbothered.

They walked through the halls in silence and a million thoughts raced through Aubrey's head.

_Was he really trying to get rid of her, or was he actually just busy? Had she given into him to easily? Did he think less of her? Would she ever see him again? Last night was so perfect, he was so kind...was it sincere? _

"You're quiet, Miss Knight" Tom said, interrupting Aubrey's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry" Aubrey said, turning to look at him, "just tired, I suppose."

"Understandably" he winked, and for a brief moment he flashed his beautiful, perfect smile. Aubrey's heart melted. She hoped this wasn't the last time she'd see Tom. She had fallen hard for him, and she didn't want to regret her decision of joining him in his corridors last night.

"Here we are" Tom said quietly as they reached the Slytherin entrance.

"Thank you, Tom" Aubrey smiled, turning to face Tom. "I had a really great time last night."

"It was my pleasure" Tom said, stepping forward and placing a swift kiss on Aubrey's lips. Just as he pulled away the entrance opened and out stepped a tall, blond haired boy.

"Ah, Aubrey" Abraxas said delightedly, eyeing up Aubrey as he stepped through the stone wall.

"Malfoy" Tom said sternly, shooting a look of anger towards the prefect.

"Oh Riddle!" Malfoy said, turning away from Aubrey embarrassed, "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously" Tom retorted coolly, "are you ready then?"

Abraxas nodded silently.

"Goodbye, Aubrey" Tom said kindly as Aubrey stepped through the entrance and made her way up to her dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Aubrey!" Elle cried thirty minutes later "I can't believe you did it with Riddle!"<p>

"You slag!" Ana shrieked.

"I am not!" Aubrey laughed, sitting cross legged on her bed, still in her emerald gown.

"So it was good?" Ana asked, moving over to sit with Aubrey.

"It was perfect" Aubrey sighed, "he was so sweet. I hope I see him again."

"Why wouldn't you?" Ana asked.

"I don't know..." Aubrey hesitated, refraining from sharing the million reasons that popped into her mind.

_Riddle was tired of her. He'd find someone else. Aubrey didn't compare to the other girls. _

"Bree" Elle said seriously, "he showed you your mother's plaque. I can't see a lot of guys doing that for a fling."

Aubrey smiled, her thoughts reliving the memory of last night, when Tom took her to the trophy room.

"I hope you're right" Aubrey said brightly.

"I've been right so far, haven't I?" Elle beamed, "it's like I'm a seer or something" she laughed.

"Oh please" Ana sighed, throwing a pillow at Elle.

"No, you're right" Aubrey smiled, deciding to be optimistic about her future with Tom Riddle. He liked her, he picked her to go to the ball. He found her mother's name. Surely there had to be something there. "Tell me about your nights" Aubrey continued, finally confident that she was more to Riddle than just a fling.

"Well" Elle smiled mischievously, "let's just say that you weren't the only one who took it a step further."


	26. Feeling Used

"I hope there's something good for breakfast" Elle said the following Monday morning as the girls made their way to breakfast.

"I'm famished!" Ana exclaimed, "all the studying yesterday has done me in."

"I'm so tired of these Charms quizzes" Aubrey sighed, recalling how the whole of yesterday was spent in preparation for the upcoming Charms quiz this week. Studying had become even more difficult since her Saturday night with Tom, and she couldn't seem to concentrate without the handsome Slytherin from popping into her head.

"Do you think Tom will be there this morning?" Aubrey asked, suddenly feeling pathetic as she scanned the hall for Tom. She'd hardly gone a full day and was already anxious to see him.

"Since when is Tom ever at breakfast?" Elle said, "but you have class with him today, don't you?"

"Yeah" Aubrey sighed.

"Watch it!" Ana snapped as two fourth year Hufflepuff girls bumped into her outside the doors of the great hall, interrupting the conversation.

"Sorry!" the one cried, cowering under Ana's gaze. They sidestepped the Slytherins and as they passed, Aubrey heard the one girl whisper to her friend.

"That's the one that went with Tom Riddle! She even went back to his after."

"Oh God" Aubrey moaned.

"Ha, even the little Hufflepuffs know about you and Tom!" Ana laughed.

"Yeah, great" Aubrey cringed, following her friends into the hall.

As they walked between the long tables, Aubrey could feel the stares and whispers all around her. It was like her first day all over again. As she passed there was hushed chatter amongst the different groups.

"That's her, the exchange student!"

"I can't believe he went with her!"

"Well, she did look better the other night."

"I guess good news travels fast" Elle smiled sympathetically, sitting down next to Aubrey as they reached the table.

"Did I really look that much better the other night?" Aubrey asked, feeling self conscious as the whole school seemed to question Tom's judgement over attending with her.

"Definitely" Ana managed in between bites of her toast.

"Ana!" Elle scowled.

"Is it really that hard to believe that Tom would want to go with me?" Aubrey spat, annoyed, "Am I really that hideous that it's some miracle he would even look at me?"

"That's not what I meant, Bree" Ana sighed, "I just meant that-"

"Because if I am that hideous" Aubrey continued, "maybe we should do something about that."

"Bree-" Ana protested.

"Morning!" Celinda interrupted, seating herself beside Anastasia on the long bench, "so, did we all enjoy the ball the other night?"

"Oh, it was just peachy" Aubrey said cynically.

"Geez, what's got your knickers in a bunch?" Celinda asked, "going by the rumours around the castle, I'd say you should be pretty happy Aubrey."

"Oh Merlin" Aubrey sighed, gathering her books from the table and raising.

"Did you actually do it with him, then?" Celinda pressed, her eager face anxiously awaiting Aubrey's response.

"I'm going to class, now" Aubrey said sternly, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Aubrey was alone in the dorm room, sitting in front of the mirror and analyzing the pile of Ana's makeup that lay before her.<p>

_What colour did Ana use? Was it this one? _

She had never really been one for big hair and heavy makeup, especially when compared to Elle and Anastasia, but then again, she had never been chasing after a boy so handsome as Tom Riddle. Tom, had made her feel beautiful, but it was the rest of the school that made Aubrey feel like an ugly duckling. She had reasoned that if she altered her appearance, perhaps the school's perception of her would change - maybe she would be seen as worthy of Tom Riddle's hand. Her makeup application wasn't as flawless as Ana's had been, but it was a start. Pulling back her hair and fussing with the buttons on her shirt, Aubrey jumped when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Oh, hello Aubrey" Gabby said politely.

"Gabby!" Aubrey laughed, "you startled me!"

"Oh right, sorry" Gabby mumbled, making her way towards her bed. "Your makeup looks quite nice."

"Really?" Aubrey asked, "I'm not very good at it yet."

"I hope you're not trying to change yourself for Tom" Gabby pressed.

"Of course not" Aubrey lied, feeling defensive. This wasn't for Tom...it was for her, so she could feel confident...wasn't it?

"Good, you shouldn't listen to what others say anyway."

"Easier said than done, Gabby" Aubrey replied.

"Oh I know" Gabby continued, "the girls slag me off cause I'm dating a muggleborn."

"Right" Aubrey said sympathetically.

"Are you and Tom seeing each other then?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know, really" Aubrey answered honestly.

"I guess you'll have to figure it out then" Gabby replied.

Aubrey nodded and there was a long, awkward silence between them.

"I should get going to class" Aubrey said, standing and collecting her Transfiguration books.

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes" Gabby said, looking at her watch.

"I walk really slow" Aubrey smiled, anxious to escape the awkwardness with Gabrielle, "see you later, Gabby."

Aubrey slowly made her way up from the dungeons towards Dumbledore's class, running into Elle and Ana near the great hall.

"Are you two skipping class?" Aubrey asked.

"No, we were let out early" Elle smiled, "you look a bit different, Bree-"

"Aubrey, are you wearing makeup?" Ana interrupted, "and have you done your hair?"

"I have" Aubrey replied, "why, does it look awful?"

"No, it looks great!" Ana beamed, tucking a lose tendril of hair behind Aubrey's ear.

"Are you just saying that because of what happened this morning?" Aubrey protested.

"No, you look really good, Bree" Elle replied.

"I'm not as good as you two yet" Aubrey retorted.

"Just practice" Ana smiled.

"Ooh, quarter to" Elle said, glancing at her watch, "I got to run, I'm meeting Brishen this afternoon."

"Have fun" Aubrey replied, "I should get to class, too."

"I'll see you both later then" Ana said, continuing her way down to the dungeons as Aubrey continued on towards Dumbledore's class. She was the first student to arrive and leaned up against the stone wall, listening as Dumbledore explained a spell to his group of fourth years inside. Not paying attention, Aubrey didn't hear Tom Riddle's footsteps approach her.

"Miss Knight" he said politely, standing in front of her.

"Tom! Hi!" Aubrey smiled, standing straighter and straightening out her skirt.

"How are you?" Tom asked.

"Good..I'm good thanks" Aubrey smiled, "you?"

"Well, thank you" Tom replied, "you look different."

"You're not the first one to say that" Aubrey replied.

"I like it" Tom said seriously.

"You do?" Aubrey asked, relief flooding over her.

"Yes" Tom replied, "but to be honest, I liked you before too."

Aubrey smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest. Tom Riddle had just complimented her again. It was a woderful feeling that was quickly interrupted by the storm of forth years that charged out through Dumbledore's classroom.

"After you" Tom said curtly, motioning for Aubrey to enter the classroom the previous students had just cleared. Transfiguration was the same as it had always been; Aubrey and Tom sat together in complete silence, each taking turns practicing their spells and not saying a word to each other. Despite the total focus on the lesson, Aubrey couldn't prevent the memories of Saturday night from flooding her mind, and she couldn't help the intense feeling of attraction for the Head Boy that sat beside her. She had waited for a whole day to see Tom Riddle and it was killing her that she couldn't touch or kiss him. She had hoped that maybe Tom would be more friendly towards her in the lesson, joking with her, or flashing her his perfect smile...maybe even gently touching her on the arm. Instead, he sat perfectly still, his eyes only on Dumbledore. When the class was dismissed, Tom rose from his seat quickly and exited the room without a word.

* * *

><p>"That's a bit weird, isn't it?" Ana agreed that evening in the common room, when Aubrey retold the story of her first day seeing Tom Riddle since the dance.<p>

"I don't know" Elle protested, "you two never speak in Transfiguration."

"We also had never had sex before" Aubrey countered.

"True" Elle nodded, "it seems odd that he spoke to you before class, but then ignored you after."

"I had hoped he'd want to make plans to meet up again" Aubrey admitted.

"He was probably just busy after class" Ana replied, flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah, probably" Aubrey said optimistically, hoping that Tom Riddle wasn't through with her. "So Elle, how was your date with Brishen?"

* * *

><p>Aubrey spent the rest of the week desperately, and unsuccessfully, trying to reconnect with Tom Riddle. As of Thursday afternoon, Tom hadn't been to any meals in the hall, nor had he been in the library studying in the evenings. The only time Aubrey saw Tom was during Transfiguration, where he continued to pull away, no longer greeting her as he entered the classroom.<p>

"I'm such an idiot" Aubrey said Thursday evening at dinner, "he just used me and I completely fell for it."

"Don't give up yet, Bree" Elle said sympathetically, "maybe Riddle just isn't sure what to do...give him the benefit of the doubt."

"No, he knows perfectly well what he's doing" Aubrey sighed. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was just another of Tom Riddle's "one night flings."

_How dumb of me to think otherwise! You knew what he was like!_

Aubrey sighed again and rose up from the table, following Elle out of the great hall. She felt miserable. She desperately wanted Tom to speak to her, to smile at her, or to just look at her and his refusal to do so was torturous.

"I just don't understand him" Aubrey said as the girls descended into the dungeons, "all his effort, it just doesn't make any sense-"

"Wait Bree, look!" Elle whispered, "there comes Riddle now!" she finished, motioning to the tall boy walking towards them down the hallway.

"You should speak to him!" Elle said, nudging Aubrey to stand up straight.

Forcing a smile and quickly adjusting her skirt, Aubrey stepped likely next to Elle.

"Hi Tom!" she said brightly as they neared the Head Boy, but her greeting was unreturned as Tom walked silently passed the girls, refusing to acknowledge Aubrey.

"Did he just ignore you?" Elle asked once Tom was out of earshot, "Do you think he heard you?"

Aubrey nodded and felt as though a million pound weight had been dropped inside her stomach, and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She had just been, without a question, denied by Tom Riddle, the smartest, most handsome boy in all of Hogwarts. Aubrey's insides twisted into knots and she could feel the sting of tears start to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Aubrey" Elle said, grabbing her friends hands.

"I really thought he liked me, Elle" Aubrey said, "deep down, I did. Everything he did, the things he said...the way he treated me that night."

Elle nodded sympathetically.

"He put in all that effort to spend time with me for nothing. And I fell for it like a fool."

"You're not a fool, Bree" Elle protested.

"The whole school is right" Aubrey continued, fighting the tears from falling down her cheeks, "he would never want to go out with me."

"Bree, don't say that" Elle said soothingly.

"I gave myself to him, Elle" Aubrey replied, finally allowing the warm tears to slide down her face.

"Awe, honey" Elle said, pulling Aubrey into a hug. "You don't need him."

"I want him, though" Aubrey replied, sobbing into Elle's shoulder.

"I know" Elle replied, stepping back and wiping away Aubrey's tears, "come on, let's go back to the common room and forget about him" she finished, grabbing Aubrey's hand and leading her towards the Slytherin entrance.

* * *

><p>Although forgetting about Tom Riddle was virtually impossible, Aubrey had managed to become quite angry with him over the next few days. With a million questions about Tom's motives on her mind, Aubrey threw herself into her studies and was grateful to have Ana and Elle around for a distraction.<p>

"Did you see Tom in transfiguration today?" Ana asked Monday night, as the girls did homework on the common room floor.

"No" Aubrey replied, "the prick didn't come to class today."

"What a prat" Elle agreed, twirling her quill between her fingers.

Today would have been the first time Aubrey would see Tom since he ignored her in the hallway, and she had spent all weekend looking forward to shooting him angry stares throughout the lesson.

"Maybe you should go out with David, the Quidditch Captain" Celinda suggested, looking up from her work, "didn't he ask you to the ball, Aubrey?"

"Oh no," Ana said, shaking her head, "Aubrey can't go out with him, he's a mudblood."

"Muggle born" Gabby chimed in from the couch near the fire.

"I'm not really interested in anyone, right now" Aubrey sighed.

"Suit yourself" Celinda replied, "but remember what they say, 'the best way to get over someone is to find someone new.'"

"Trouble is, there's no one quite like Tom, is there?" Aubrey sighed, trying to convince herself that there were men just as good as Tom out there...somewhere.

"I need to grab a book from the library" Elle said, sitting up. "Anyone want to go on a walk?"

"I'll go with you" Aubrey replied, "I need to send an owl to my dad, anyway."

The girls exited the common room and made the long walk up towards the grand staircase.

"I don't know how long I'll be" Elle said when the girls reached the library, "should I just meet you back in the common room?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Aubrey replied, continuing on her way up to the owlry, "I'll just be a minute anyway."

"See you in a bit" Elle waved.

* * *

><p>Aubrey sent her letter to her father and slowly made her way back down to the dungeons. She was on the seventh floor when she saw a tall figure walk briskly towards her. As it neared closer, Aubrey instantly recognized his handsome features and strong, muscled body underneath his robes. Tom Riddle was walking right towards her.<p>

"Ah, Miss Knight" Tom said rather brightly as he neared.

"Pft" Aubrey scoffed at him, charging right past.

"Excuse me?" Tom said sharply, outstretching his hand and capturing Aubrey by the elbow, spinning her around.

"Now you want me to speak to me Tom?" Aubrey spat, "now is a convenient time for you, is it?"

"I don't know what you are trying to imply-" Tom began.

"Screw you, Tom!" Aubrey shouted, staring Tom right in the eyes and inching closer towards him, "you know how I felt about you and after everything you put me through, all your stupid little games..was it just so you could bed me and then ignore me?"

"You are incredibly mistaken-" Tom tried again.

"Shame on me for falling for it" Aubrey continued, her bottled up feelings suddenly rising to the surface, "how naive of me to think you'd want me more than once, and that I wasn't like the others."

Tom stared at her, perfectly still and silent with a look of fury on his beautiful face.

"I suppose I really should thank you though" Aubrey continued, her words now flowing uncontrollably and without thought, "for being so kind to me the other night...you're very good Tom, so smooth" she said sarcastically. "You're so good that for a minute there I actually thought I wasn't disposable-"

"Are you about done?" Tom asked sternly.

"Why didn't you just fuck me like you wanted to, Tom?" Aubrey spat, "why'd you have to make it so bloody perfect, hmm? Or is that how you treat all of us-"

"Only you" Tom said sternly, stepping forward and grabbing Aubrey by the arms and pulling her into his chest, "and that's enough now, Miss Knight."

Aubrey stared up into his dark eyes, not saying a word. Her breathing turning into a pant, she cursed her body for responding to him the way it did; she was furious with him, but yet she couldn't deny the tingling between her thighs when he held her close like this.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen" Tom said, his eyes boring into Aubrey's. "Ever since you stepped foot in this bloody castle, there's been something about you that has intrigued me" Tom started calmly, "it's ironic, and rather daft, for you to assume that because I've had you once I'd be through with you. In truth, I have been avoiding you in a, albeit somewhat desperate, attempt to get over you, to forget you."

"So you have then?" Aubrey tried to confirm.

"How I wish I could treat you, forget you, like the others, Aubrey" Tom said sternly, pulling her closer into him. "Do you know how inconvenient it is to desire something so badly? How difficult it is to concentrate without you, your touch or how good I feel inside you from crossing my mind? Do you know how annoying it is for a woman to have that much power over me?"

"I don't understand," Aubrey mumbled, trying to make sense of Tom's confession.

"I will have fine things in my life.. and you are the _finest_, Miss Knight. I've decided that I will have you, and _only_ you will do. " Tom said seriously, his grip on her tightening, "and for that reason, you are most certainly not disposable."

"You want me?" Aubrey asked, now completely dumbfounded.

"Precisely" Tom said matter-of-factly, "I know that you have doubted my sincerity in this regard, and I trust that you won't do it again."

"No" Aubrey agreed, shaking her head and trying to stop her heart from leaping right out of her chest.

"Good" Tom said, but before Aubrey could reply his lips were pressed firmly against hers, his tongue breaking the seal of her lips and his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her up and into him.

Aubrey's eyes closed and she felt Tom's hand slide up into her lose hair, holding her head in place as he deepened his kiss, their tongues caressing and dancing with one another. Folding her arms around his neck for support, Tom's other hand ravaged her body, sliding roughly from her back, to her bottom and up and down her front, gently sliding her fingers over the damp area in her skirt and groping her breasts through her blouse.

"Fuck" Tom groaned as he pulled Aubrey closer into him, and she could feel his growing erection press against her stomach.

"What are you going to do to me?" Aubrey breathed, desperate to feel Tom's touch against her bare skin.

"Tonight?" Tom asked.

"Or always?" Aubrey countered.

"Right now" Tom breathed in her ear, nipping at her lobe, "I'm going to have you like I did the other night. I want to fill you with my cock, you need to get used to having me inside you."

Aubrey's breaths turned into full pants as she listened to Tom's words.

"Other nights" Tom continued, sucking gently on her neck, "I'm going to fuck you, Aubrey" he said, now biting at her skin, "sometimes, I'm going to take you so hard, you'll be _begging_ me to let you finish."

"Ooh" Aubrey moaned, collapsing into Tom's hold as her knees wavered. She couldn't believe how she melted into Tom's arms at just the mention of sex.

"But tonight" Tom said, standing Aubrey up and pulling her towards a door she hadn't noticed before, "I'm going to take you gently" he finished, opening the door and leading Aubrey inside a small closet. The room was dark and barely furnished except for a large, empty table and a few bookshelves lined with parchment.

Tom closed the door and, pushing Aubrey towards the table, quickly began stripping her of her clothing.

"Mmm, perfect" Tom moaned after he had removed Aubrey's bra, his hands cupping her breasts as his lips sucked on the tender skin of her neck.

"You are" Aubrey moaned, sliding her fingers into the collar of Tom's shirt and sliding it off his strong shoulders, exposing his muscular chest. Her fingers trailed down his rippled abdomen before quickly undoing his belt.

"Take these off " Tom said, motioning to Aubrey's skirt, "I need you now."

Aubrey did as he said, quickly removing the rest of her clothing while watching him make short work of his own.

"Lay down" Tom said, stepping forward guiding Aubrey down onto the hard, cold table. Kneeling over her, he kissed her and allowed his hand to slide up the side of her body, rolling her nipple between his fingers before reaching down and stroking between her legs.

"You're soaked, Miss Knight" Tom said, circling his fingers over her swollen, wet clit.

"For you" Aubrey moaned, and Tom released a low growl before positioning himself between her legs. Aubrey again leaned forward and watched as Tom grabbed the base of his cock and slowly entered her.

"Oh!" she cried out, the initial throb of pain she had felt last time returning.

"Stay with me" Tom said before licking his thumb and reaching down between their bodies, stroking Aubrey's clit. Aubrey quickly forgot about the pain, as Tom's thumb and his gentle thrusts began to build a wonderful pressure deep inside her.

"Mmm" Aubrey moaned, and Tom removed his finger and stroked the side of her face, kissing her. As their tongues mingled, his thrusts became deeper and faster. Aubrey could feel herself getting closer to climax, the wonderful pressure just about to reach the peak.

"Mmm, Tom" she moaned, breaking his kiss and moving her hips underneath him.

"Yeah, move like that" Tom growled, "move with me" as Aubrey's hips moved up to meet Tom's cock as he thrust deeper into her. She was on the edge of climax, just a little bit more, a little faster and she would reach her peak.

"Tom" she moaned, "harder."

Tom looked at her and thrust into her harder, causing her breasts to shake underneath him. It was just the pressure she needed, but instead of continuing his new pace, Tom stopped. He lay on top of her, completely inside her and just rolled his hips in small circles.

"Tom" Aubrey cried, craving her release, his motions keeping her unpleasantly on the edge.

"I will not share you, Aubrey" Tom said sternly, pushing himself up so his face was over Aubrey's.

"What?" Aubrey murmured, desperate for her release.

"I will not tolerate you looking at other men" he continued, "do you understand?"

"Yes" Aubrey replied.

"Do you?" Tom asked, continuing to torture her with the slight movement of his hips, "tell me that you understand."

"You're the only one for me, Tom" Aubrey answered honestly.

"Good girl" Tom said, slowly sliding away from her before thrusting back in harder and faster than he had before. In just moments Aubrey melted beneath him, her body shaking violently as waves of pleasure vibrated up through her. "Tom!" she cried as she came, and moments later Tom found his own release, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

"It's getting late" Tom said many minutes later, as Aubrey lay enclosed in his arms on the hard table, "you're housemates will be missing you."

"It's fine" Aubrey sighed, taking in Tom's wonderful scent as she nuzzled into his chest, "I could stay here with you, instead."

"A tempting thought" Tom replied, mindlessly running his long fingers up and down Aubrey's bare arm, "but I should get back to patrol."

"Oh, right" Aubrey agreed, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Don't fret angel" Tom said, tilting Aubrey's chin in his direction, "there'll be plenty of time for more."

Aubrey grinned and kissed his neck. His skin was so soft, so pale like porcelain, she thought she could stay and kiss his body forever.

"Come" Tom said, sitting up and gathering their scattered clothes off the floor, "I'll walk you back."

They dressed in silence and as Aubrey was straightening out her blouse, she could feel Tom's eyes on her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him. He rested casually against the table, his hand in his pockets and his tie hung loose around his neck.

"Nothing" he smirked, "I just don't think you know what you do to me."

"Tell me" Aubrey challenged, stepping forward.

"I think I've told you enough for tonight" Tom said sternly, placing his hands around her waist.

Aubrey smiled, the huge feeling of relief that Tom wasn't through with her was delightful.

"Let's go" Tom said, his hand finding Aubrey's.

"I didn't know there was a room there" Aubrey noted as they exited through the little door.

"It's easy to miss" Tom said coolly as they made their descent down to the dungeons.


End file.
